Texts
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: credit to the owner at aff
1. Chapter 1

[Piece of Shit - 9:13 AM] hello!

[Tiffany - 9:14 AM] Hi?

[Piece of Shit - 9:14 AM] wow! I'm surprised you responded!

[Tiffany - 9:14 AM] Bye.

[Piece of Shit - 9:14 AM] no wait! I just wanna make friends!

[Tiffany - 9:14 AM] I don't want to be friends with someone who asks for nudes from a stranger at midnight.

[Piece of Shit - 9:15 AM] it was still 11 when i texted you so technically it wasn't midnight yet.

[Tiffany - 9:15 AM] Oh my god I can't even.

[Tiffany - 9-15 AM] Goodbye.

[Piece of Shit - 9:15 AM] i'm sorry i'm sorry okay?! please don't go!

[Piece of Shit - 9:16 AM] hello?

[Piece of Shit - 9:16 AM] are you there?

[Piece of Shit - 9:20 AM] shit

* * *

...

...

[Piece of Shit - 3:16 PM] hi again 😀

[Tiffany - 3:18 PM] Ugh, could you stop texting me, please?

[Tiffany - 3:18 PM] How did you even get my number anyway?

[Piece of Shit - 3:18 PM] i just wanna make friends 😥

[Piece of Shit - 3:18 PM] actually i just dialed a random number and there you were.

[Piece of Shit - 3:19 PM] see how even fate wants us to be friends 😏

[Tiffany - 3:19 PM] Wow.

[Tiffany - 3:19 PM] You must have a lot of free time in your hands.

[Piece of Shit - 3:19 PM] yup 😊

[Piece of Shit - 3:19 PM] so what's your name?

[Tiffany - 3:23 PM] Sorry, not gonna tell my name to someone who's possibly a 50 y.o pervert.

[Piece of Shit - 3:24 PM] oh yeah?

[Piece of Shit - 3:24 PM] then why don't you block me?

[Piece of Shit - 3:24 PM]

[Tiffany - 3:26 PM] 😒

[Tiffany - 3:26 PM] I don't even know why I didn't block you.

[Tiffany - 3:26 PM] I'm doing it right now.

[Tiffany - 3:27 PM] Good Bye again.

[Piece of Shit - 3:27 PM] NO WAIT

[Piece of Shit - 3:27 PM] IM NOT 50 Y.O I SWEAR

[Piece of Shit - 3:27 PM] DON'T BLOCK ME!

[Piece of Shit - 3:27 PM] I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS!

[Piece of Shit - 3:27 PM] DON'T GO~

[Piece of Shit - 3:28 PM] HEY

[Piece of Shit - 3:28 PM] HEYYYYYY

[Piece of Shit - 3:28 PM] HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

[Tiffany - 3:28 PM] SHUT THE FUCK UP!

[Tiffany - 3:28 PM] YOU'RE BLOWING UP MY PHONE.

[Piece of Shit - 3:29 PM] your back :))))))

[Tiffany - 3:29 PM] your you're

[Piece of Shit - 3:29 PM] who cares about grammar while texting?

[Tiffany - 3:30 PM] I do so if you want to keep texting me at least use proper grammar.

[Piece of Shit - 3:30 PM] Okay 😑

[Piece of Shit - 3:30 PM] See how nice I am?

[Piece of Shit - 3:30 PM] I'm even using proper grammar for you 😊

[Piece of Shit - 3:30 PM] You should be grateful.

[Piece of Shit - 3:33 PM] Are you still there?

[Piece of Shit - 3:45 PM] Are you ignoring me?

[Piece of Shit - 4:00 PM] 😞

* * *

...

...

[Tiffany - 7:49 PM] Sorry, my phone died and I was out.

[Piece of Shit - 7:54 PM] You're back!

[Piece of Shit - 7:54 PM] Thank god 😄 I thought that I had lost you there.

[Tiffany - 7:58 PM] Dude, we don't even know each other.

[Piece of Shit - 8:01 PM] Why did you assume I was a dude?

[Tiffany - 8:01 PM] Because the first thing you have ever sent was to send nudes.

[Piece of Shit - 8:01 PM] Well, you judged wrong. I'm afraid I don't have any meat hanging between my legs.

[Tiffany - 8:02 PM] Proof it.

[Piece of Shit - 8:02 PM] How ?

[Tiffany - 8:02 PM] Well, you can start by telling me your name.

[Piece of Shit - 8:02 PM] Oh that's easy.

[Piece of Shit - 8:02 PM] My name is Kim Taeyeon.

[Tiffany - 8:03 PM] Hmm

[Tiffany - 8:04 PM] I will trust you on it to not over complicate things since Taeyeon could belong to a guy or a girl, and if you wanted to lie to me you would tell me a name that is only used for a girl.

[Taeyeon - 8:04 PM] Wow Sherlock, you're so smart 😃

[Tiffany - 8:04 PM] Sarcastic much?

[Taeyeon - 8:04 PM] Now that I told you my name, will you tell me yours?

[Tiffany - 8:04 PM] It's Tiffany.

[Taeyeon - 8:04 PM] Wow 😮 are you American?

[Tiffany - 8:05 PM] Korean-American actually.

[Taeyeon - 8:05 PM] That's so cool 😧

[Tiffany - 8:05 PM] 😅

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 2:05 AM] Hey, you awake? 👀

[Tiffany - 2:05 AM] I am.

[Tiffany - 2:05 AM] And no, I'm not sending you nudes.

[Taeyeon - 2:06 AM] HOW RUDE!

[Taeyeon - 2:06 AM] I WAS SO NOT GOING TO ASK YOU FOR NUDES.

[Tiffany - 2:06 AM] Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Taeyeon.

[Tiffany - 2:06 AM] How did you know that I'm a girl anyway?

[Tiffany - 2:06 AM] You straight forwards asked for nudes.

[Taeyeon - 2:07 AM] If you actually sent me a nude, there's a high chance of it probably being a dick or some naked torso of a guy.

[Taeyeon - 2:07 AM] But you told me to fuck off which means you're a girl.

[Tiffany - 2:07 AM] Hmm

[Tiffany - 2:08 AM] You have a point there.

[Tiffany - 2:08 AM] But do you actually like girls to ask for nudes?

[Taeyeon - 2:08 AM] Yup.

[Taeyeon - 2:08 AM] I love girls a whole lot.

[Tiffany - 2:09 AM] So, you're like...lesbian or something like that?

[Taeyeon - 2:09 AM] Ugh, labels

[Taeyeon - 2:10 AM] I just respect the beauty of the human being, I don't really care what their gender is or what they identify as or how old they are or where they're from.

[Taeyeon - 2:11 AM] The heart likes who it likes and no one can control that.

[Tiffany - 2:12 AM] Wow

[Tiffany - 2:12 AM] How long did it take you to realize that?

[Taeyeon - 2:12 AM] Literally only 5 years.

[Tiffany - 2:12 AM] What? 😂

[Tiffany - 2:13 AM] You realized all that when you were only five?

[Taeyeon - 2:13 AM] Yup.

[Taeyeon - 2:13 AM] It was that magical moment when I saw my kindergarten teacher bend down and her tight ass was sculptured perfectly with a pencil skirt.

[Taeyeon - 2:14 AM] I told my friends at the time about it and they all thought that I was weird so I just never mentioned it again. 😐

[Tiffany - 2:15 AM] OMG, I WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU BEING A 50 Y.O PERVERT.

[Taeyeon - 2:15 AM] JESUS WOMAN CALM DOWN.

[Taeyeon - 2:15 AM] I MIGHT BE A PERVERT BUT I'M ONLY A BIT OVER 22

[Tiffany - 2:15 AM] Oh

[Tiffany - 2:15 AM] You're actually just a year older than me.

[Taeyeon - 2:16 AM] You're 21?

[Taeyeon - 2:16 AM] That's hot. 😏🔥

[Taeyeon - 2:21 AM] You still there?

[Taeyeon - 2:30 AM] God damn it. Did I fuck up again?

[Taeyeon - 2:30 AM] 😫

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 8:02 AM] TIFFANY! 😃

[Tiffany - 8: 05 AM] Taeyeon 😐

[Taeyeon - 8:06 AM] Didn't think you would reply 😟

[Tiffany - 8:06 AM] It's Sunday and I'm bored.

[Taeyeon - 8:06 AM] Me too 😃

[Taeyeon - 8:06 AM] Hey Tiffany.

[Tiffany - 8:06 AM] 😶 ?

[Taeyeon - 8:06 AM] I'm curious of what you look like.

[Tiffany - 8:06 AM] Taeyeon, I'm not sending you nudes.

[Taeyeon - 8:07 AM] RUDE

[Taeyeon - 8:07 AM] I was going to ask for a selfie.

[Tiffany - 8:07 AM] Are you sure it's not a selfie of certain parts of the body?

[Taeyeon - 8:08 AM] Well, I'm not even going to lie.

[Taeyeon - 8:08 AM] If someday in the future you were suddenly okay with it just send away with no warning 😂

[Taeyeon - 8:08 AM] Okay, I'm sorry.

[Taeyeon - 8:08 AM] I will never ask again so DON'T GO!

[Tiffany - 8:09 AM] Still here.

[Tiffany - 8:09 AM] If you send a selfie first I will send you one back.

[Taeyeon - 8:09 AM] Promise ?

[Tiffany - 8:09 AM] Promise.

[Taeyeon - 8:09 AM] Okay, give me a moment to take one because I don't have one on my phone.

[Tiffany - 8:21 AM] Any day now, Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 8:25 AM] Hey, I love the robot face emoji. 😃

[Tiffany - 8:25 AM] Send the fucking selfie.

[Taeyeon - 8:26 AM] Okay okay, no need to swear.

[Taeyeon - 8:26 AM]

[Taeyeon - 8:27 AM] Are you satisfied now?

[Taeyeon - 8:30 AM] Tiffany?

[Taeyeon - 8:33 AM] Did your phone die again? 😑

[Tiffany - 8:33 AM] NO

[Tiffany - 8:33 AM] FUCK YOU'RE CUTE

[Tiffany - 8:33 AM] OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CUTE

[Tiffany - 8:33 AM] YOU LIAR YOU SAID YOU WERE 22

[Taeyeon - 8:34 AM] JESUS WOMAN CALM THE FUCK DOWN

[Taeyeon - 8:34 AM] I AM 22

[Tiffany - 8:35 AM] YOU ARE ONE OF THE CUTEST GIRLS I HAVE EVER SEEN AND THE LIGHTING IN THE SELFIE ISN'T EVEN THAT GOOD

[Tiffany - 8:35 AM] LIAR

[Tiffany - 8:35 AM] THERE IS NO WAY THAT FACE BELONGS TO A 22 Y.O

[Taeyeon - 8:35 AM] I am 22 😰

[Tiffany - 8:35 AM] Okay, okay, sorry.

[Tiffany - 8:35 AM] I believe you. 😅

[Taeyeon - 8:35 AM] Well, thank god for that.

[Taeyeon - 8:35 AM] Now you send yours. 👀

[Taeyeon - 8:45 AM] Tiffany its been 10 minutes.

[Taeyeon - 8:55 AM] Any day now.

[Taeyeon - 9:00 AM] Still waiting.

[Taeyeon - 9:30 AM] Hey now. 😢

[Tiffany - 9:54 AM] Sorry, my phone died again 😑

[Tiffany - 9:54 AM]

[Taeyeon - 10:59 AM] AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M CUTE ?!

[Taeyeon - 11:00 AM] WTF TIFFANY YOU' ARE GORGEOUS I'M GOING BLINDE 😱

[Taeyeon - 11:00 AM] I was sleeping and I woke up to this.

[Taeyeon - 11:00 AM] I fell off the bed on my butt 😵

[Taeyeon - 11:00 AM] I almost died

[Tiffany - 11:24 AM] R.I.P Kim Taeyeon - 20XX

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 10:12 PM] Hey

[Tiffany - 10:20 PM] What's up?

[Taeyeon - 10:20 PM] I'm bored. What are you doing?

[Tiffany - 10:21 PM] Texting you 😂

[Taeyeon - 10:21 PM] Wow Tiffany, you're so funny. 😂

[Taeyeon - 10:21 PM] 😒

[Taeyeon - 10:21 PM] Seriously, what are you doing?

[Tiffany - 10:23 PM] Watching a movie.

[Taeyeon - 10:23 PM] What movie?

[Tiffany - 10:24 PM] I don't even know cause I didn't even look up once 😂

[Tiffany - 10:24 PM] What about you?

[Tiffany - 10:24 PM] What are you doing?

[Taeyeon - 10:24 PM] You're curious about me now? 😃

[Tiffany - 10:24 PM] You know what ? Never mind.

[Tiffany - 10:24 PM] Now bye, I'm watching my movie.

[Taeyeon - 10:24 PM] I'M SORRY I'M SORRY DON'T GO

[Taeyeon - 10:24 PM] I'm just lazing around in bed 😑

[Tiffany - 10:25 PM] Hmm

[Taeyeon - 10:25 PM] Where are you from, Tiffany?

[Tiffany - 10:25 PM] Why do you ask? 👀

[Taeyeon - 10:25 PM] Just curious.

[Tiffany - 10:25 PM] California, U.S.A

[Taeyeon - 10:25 PM] That's cool. 👽

[Tiffany - 10:26 PM] You?

[Taeyeon - 10:26 PM] North Jeolla, Korea.

[Tiffany - 10:26 PM] Do you still live there?

[Taeyeon - 10:26 PM] Nope.

[Taeyeon - 10:26 PM] Moved to Seoul since high school.

[Tiffany - 10:27 PM] I live in Seoul too. 😃

[Taeyeon - 10:27 PM] Really?! What University do you go to?

[Tiffany - 10:27 PM] Seoul University. 😬

[Taeyeon - 10:27 PM] Oh we don't go to the same uni. 😅

[Taeyeon - 10:27 PM] I go to K-Arts.

[Tiffany - 10:28 PM] Wow 😧

[Tiffany - 10:28 PM] I have a friend who goes there. 😀

[Taeyeon - 10:28 PM] What's their name?

[Tiffany - 10:28 PM] Choi Sooyoung, she's in the second year.

[Taeyeon - 10:28 PM] Oh she's a friend of a friend of mine.

[Taeyeon - 10:28 PM] Don't know her in person, though.

[Tiffany - 10:30 PM] I'm surprised you even have friends if you text me this often. 😂

[Taeyeon - 10:31 PM] I could say the same for you since you always text back 😏

[Tiffany - 10:31 PM] 😒

[Taeyeon - 10:32 PM] 😏

[Tiffany - 10:32 PM] 😒

[Taeyeon - 10:32 PM] 😏

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 2:14 AM] hey

[Taeyeon - 2:14 AM] Hey

[Taeyeon - 2:14 AM] HEy

[Taeyeon - 2:14 AM] HEY

[Taeyeon - 2:14 AM] HEYY

[Tiffany - 2:14 AM] TAEYEON WTF ITS TWO IN THE MORNING

[Taeyeon - 2:14 AM] YEAH I KNKW

[Tiffany - 2:15 AM] Are you drunk?

[Taeyeon - 2:15 AM] YEEEEEEEP

[Tiffany - 2:15 AM] How much did you drink?

[Taeyeon - 2:15 AM] JUST ONE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEER CANNN

[Tiffany - 2:15 AM] That got you drunk?

[Tiffany - 2:15 AM] You sure don't have much tolerance, do you?

[Taeyeon - 2:15 AM] RUDE

[Taeyeon - 2:15 AM] I HAVE MUCH MORE TOLETANCE THAN YOU

[Tiffany - 2:15 AM] Okay, can you turn off the caps lock?

[Tiffany - 2:16 AM] It's annoying.

[Taeyeon - 2:16 AM] NO LOL

[Tiffany - 2:16 AM] Where are you?

[Taeyeon - 2:16 AM] HOME

[Tiffany - 2:16 AM] Taeyeon, drink some water and go to sleep.

[Taeyeon - 2:16 AM] I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP

[Taeyeon - 2:16 AM] I'M SAD TODAY

[Tiffany - 2:16 AM] Why are you sad?

[Taeyeon - 2:16 AM] IT'S TOO COMPLItED to explan

[Taeyeon - 2:17 AM] can i tak baak my wiords?

[Taeyeon - 2:17 AM] Im fine now

[Tiffany - 2:17 AM] It's okay if you want to talk about it.

[Taeyeon - 2:17 AM] good night tiffany

[Tiffany - 2:17 AM] Okay...

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 8:10 AM] Well this is awkward.

[Taeyeon - 8:10 AM] I'm so so sorry, Tiffany.

[Tiffany - 8:10 AM] It's alright.

[Tiffany - 8:11 AM] Do you have a hangover?

[Taeyeon - 8:11 AM] Yes, but it's not bad thanks to you for telling me to drink water.

[Tiffany - 8:11 AM] That's good.

[Taeyeon - 8:11 AM] You're so kind, Tiffany. 🙂

[Tiffany - 8:14 AM] You just realized that? lol

[Taeyeon - 8:14 AM] No, I have realized that long ago.

[Tiffany - 8:14 AM] What long time?

[Tiffany - 8:14 AM] It's been only one week since you texted me for nudes.

[Taeyeon - 8:14 AM] Lol sorry about that.

[Taeyeon - 9:14 AM] It was actually my first time asking for nudes. 😅

[Tiffany - 8:14 AM] That explains a lot, Taeyeon. NO ONE asks for nudes from a stranger.

[Tiffany - 8:15 AM] Why did you want nudes anyway? 😕

[Taeyeon - 8:15 AM] I was horny, why else?

[Tiffany - 8:15 AM] What?

[Tiffany - 8:15 AM] Really?

[Taeyeon - 8:15 AM] Yeah.

[Tiffany - 8:15 AM] Okay.. 😳

[Tiffany - 1:06 PM] Hey Taeyeon

[Taeyeon - 1:37 PM] Sorry for the late respond, I was in class.

[Taeyeon - 1:37 PM] Wait, what?! You're texting me first?! 😱

[Taeyeon - 1:37 PM] Will pigs finally fly today?!

[Tiffany - 1:38 PM] 😒

[Taeyeon - 1:38 PM] Sorry

[Taeyeon - 1:38 PM] What did you want? 👀

[Tiffany - 1:38 PM] I wanted to ask for another selfie.

[Taeyeon - 1:38 PM] Why?

[Tiffany - 1:38 PM] I will tell you later. Just send one quickly.

[Taeyeon - 1:38 PM]

[Tiffany - 1:39 PM] Holy shit I can't get over how pretty you are.

[Taeyeon - 1:39 PM] Lol thanks?

[Tiffany - 1:40 PM] Thank you for the selfie.

[Tiffany - 1:40 PM] I will talk to you later.

[Taeyeon - 1:40 PM] I will be waiting 😄

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 9:02 PM] Has later come yet?

[Tiffany - 9:05 PM] It just came 😄

[Taeyeon - 9:05 PM] So why did you want the selfie?

[Tiffany - 9:05 PM] Actually I was just playing truth or dare with my friends.

[Tiffany - 9:05 PM] One of my dares was to get the last person I texted to send me a selfie on the spot.

[Taeyeon - 9:05 PM] Oh.

[Tiffany - 9:06 PM] Thanks. You saved me from the penalty. 😂

[Taeyeon - 9:06 PM] Glad that I was of any help. 😅

[Tiffany - 9:07 PM] I hope you don't mind that I showed the selfie to my friends.

[Tiffany - 9:07 PM] Sorry for doing it without permission.

[Taeyeon - 9:07 PM] It's okay, I don't mind. 🙂

[Taeyeon - 9:07 PM] I hope none of your friends said anything mean about me, though.

[Tiffany - 9:07 PM] None sense!

[Tiffany - 9:07 PM] My friends are not the kind of people to judge someone based on their looks.

[Taeyeon - 9:07 PM] Those are some good friends you have got there.

[Tiffany - 9:08 PM] Yup.

[Tiffany - 9:08 PM] They're the best.

[Taeyeon - 9:08 PM] That's good to hear.

[Taeyeon - 9:08 PM] Or read(?)

[Tiffany - 9:08 PM] Dork.

[Taeyeon - 9:08 PM] I'm not going to deny that.

[Taeyeon - 11:32 PM] Hey, Tiffany.

[Taeyeon - 11:32 PM] Quick question.

[Tiffany - 11:32 PM] No.

[Taeyeon - 11:33 PM] But I haven't even asked yet. 😟'

[Tiffany - 11:34 PM] That's why.

[Taeyeon - 11:34 PM]

[Tiffany - 11:34 PM] 😁

[Taeyeon - 11:34 PM]

[Tiffany - 11:34 PM] 😁

[Taeyeon - 11:34 PM] What are you majoring at?

[Tiffany - 11:34 PM] So you just ask away even though I said no?

[Taeyeon - 11:35 PM] Yup.

[Tiffany - 11:35 PM] Business.

[Taeyeon - 11:35 PM] And you just answer away? 😂

[Tiffany - 11:35 PM] Yup.

[Taeyeon - 11:35 PM] Okay, fair enough.

[Tiffany - 11:35 PM] Well, actually, I thought you were going to ask for nudes again, so...

[Taeyeon 11:35 PM] RUDE

[Tiffany - 11:36 PM] What about you?

[Tiffany - 11:36 PM] What are you majoring at?

[Taeyeon - 11:36 PM] So you are curious about me. 😏

[Tiffany - 11:36 PM] Maybe a little, yeah.

[Taeyeon - 11:36 PM] Didn't expect you to be honest. 😳

[Tiffany - 11:36 PM] ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION TAEYEON.

[Taeyeon - 11:37 PM] JESUS WOMAN CALM THE FUCK DOWN

[Tiffany - 11:37 PM] DON'T YOU DARE SWEAR AT ME

[Taeyeon - 11:37 PM] YOU SWORE AT ME FIRST

[Tiffany - 11:37 PM] BITCH FIGHT ME

[Taeyeon - 11:37 PM] Oh, I'm sorry.

[Taeyeon - 11:37 PM] I'm scared I would ruin your pretty little face.

[Tiffany - 11:38 PM] Oh you didn't just say that. 😧

[Taeyeon - 11:38 PM] I didn't.

[Taeyeon - 11:38 PM] I typed it on my phone.

[Tiffany - 11:38 PM] ✋

[Taeyeon - 11:38 PM] What's that?

[Tiffany - 11:38 PM] Taeyeon, I have never facepalmed so hard in my whole life.

[Taeyeon - 11:38 PM] That's good to hear, I helped you break your record. 😜

[Tiffany - 11:38 PM] Can you please just answer the question?

[Taeyeon - 11:38 PM] What question? 😶

[Tiffany - 11:39 PM] Reread the conversation and find out.

[Taeyeon - 11:43 PM] Oh yeah, what I'm majoring at.

[Taeyeon - 11:43 PM] Music and visual arts.

[Tiffany - 11:44 PM] Ohhhh double.

[Tiffany - 11:44 PM] I'm surprised you even have time to text me.

[Taeyeon - 11:44 PM] I'm good at managing my time. 😛

[Tiffany - 11:44 PM] Oh really?

[Tiffany - 11:44 PM] What's on your schedule right now?

[Taeyeon - 11:45 PM] Actually, I'm supposed to be sleeping right now but I was waiting for your text earlier so I had to make some changes.

[Tiffany - 11:45 PM] Aww I'm sorry for making you wait.

[Tiffany - 11:45 PM] Now I feel bad for making you stay up.

[Taeyeon - 11:45 PM] Don't be.

[Taeyeon - 11:45 PM] I did it because I wanted to text with you one last time today.

[Tiffany - 11:46 PM] Wow, Taeyeon.

[Tiffany - 11:46 PM] I don't even know what to say.

[Taeyeon - 11:46 PM] You don't have to say anything.

[Taeyeon - 11:46 PM] Good night Tiffany.

[Tiffany - 11:50 PM] Good night Taeyeon.

* * *

...

...

[Tiffany - 2:15 PM] Hey.

[Taeyeon - 2:20 PM] Hey nugget. 😀

[Taeyeon - 2:21 PM] Whatchu doin?

[Tiffany - 2:21 PM] I'm bored talk to me.

[Taeyeon - 2:21 PM] So I'm just someone you run to when you're bored?

[Tiffany - 2:21 PM] Yup 😛

[Taeyeon - 2:21 PM] Ouch

[Tiffany - 2:22 PM] So what are you doing?

[Taeyeon - 2:23 PM] Out, running some errands.

[Taeyeon - 2:23 PM] And what are you doing? 👀

[Tiffany - 2:23 PM] Nothing.

[Tiffany - 2:23 PM] I'm bored as hell 😑

[Taeyeon - 2:24 PM] What do you usually do for fun?

[Tiffany - 2:24 PM] Party moderately, hang with friends, try not to burn my kitchen down by attempting to cook, Netflix, YouTube, read.

[Taeyeon - 2:25 PM] And you're bored with all of that?

[Tiffany - 2:25 PM] Yes my friends are going to a party tonight and I don't feel like going, so there is no one to hang with.

[Taeyeon - 2:26 PM] Okay.

[Taeyeon - 2:26 PM] Wanna hear a joke?

[Taeyeon - 2:26 PM] Or read for that matter.

[Tiffany - 2:26 PM] Sure, shoot away.

[Taeyeon - 2:27 PM] What did the pirate say on his 80th birthday?

[Tiffany - 2:27 PM] What did he say?

[Taeyeon - 2:27 PM] Aye Matey.

[Tiffany - 2:27 PM] Taeyeon, that is so stupid.

[Tiffany - 2:27 PM] Not gonna lie, though.

[Tiffany - 2:27 PM] That got a chuckle out of me.

[Taeyeon - 2:28 PM] Want another one?

[Tiffany - 2:28 PM] Why not.

[Taeyeon - 2:29 PM] What's the difference between a dirty bus stop and a lobster with breast implants?

[Tiffany - 2:29 PM] I don't know.

[Taeyeon - 2:30 PM] One's a crusty bus station and the other is a busty crustacean.

[Tiffany - 2:30 PM] Oh my god, where did you even hear these?!

[Taeyeon - 2:31 PM] The internet.

[Tiffany - 2:31 PM] You sure have found some good ones.

[Taeyeon - 2:32 PM] Do you like Leonardo DiCaprio ?

[Tiffany - 2:32 PM] FUCK YEAH.

[Tiffany - 2:32 PM] I LOVE HIM.

[Taeyeon - 2:33 PM] Wow, okay.

[Taeyeon - 2:33 PM] I saw this on Tumblr...

[Taeyeon - 2:33 PM]

[Tiffany - 2:35 PM] Oh my god 😂😂😂

[Taeyeon - 2:37 PM] Did you laugh?

[Tiffany - 2:37 PM] Yeah 😄

[Taeyeon - 2:37 PM] Good my job is done.

[Tiffany - 2:37 PM] Because I'm such a nice person I'm offering you a thank you gift.

[Tiffany - 2:37 PM] Tell me your wish Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 2:39 PM] What, really? 😶

[Tiffany - 2:39 PM] Wish away.

[Taeyeon - 2:40 PM] I wish you would send me a second selfie (Not a nude).

[Tiffany - 2:40 PM] Got it 😂

[Tiffany - 2:57 PM]

[Taeyeon - 2:57 PM] You're so beautiful, my heart is squeezing tightly.

[Taeyeon - 2:57 PM] You're killing me Hwang.

[Tiffany - 2:58 PM] That's just sweet, Taeyeon 😆

[Taeyeon - 2:59 PM] Thank you for the selfie I'm pretty pleased.

[Tiffany - 2:59 PM] Nope. Thank you for making me laugh.

[Taeyeon - 3:00 PM] Anytime, Tiffany

[Taeyeon - 3:00 PM] If you're ever bored again, please do text me.

[Taeyeon - 3:00 PM] I will make sure you turn off your phone with a smile on your face.

[Tiffany - 3:00 PM] I appreciate that 😊

[Tiffany - 3:00 PM] You're such a good friend, too.

[Taeyeon - 3:01 PM] I'm actually low-key celebrating in public because you called me a friend.

[Tiffany - 3:01 PM] Lol

[Tiffany - 3:01 PM] Dork

[Taeyeon - 3:02 PM] Again, I'm not going to deny that 😐

[Taeyeon - 3:02 PM] Unfortunately, I have to go now.

[Taeyeon - 3:02 PM] Text me later?

[Tiffany - 3:02 PM] Sure 😉

[Tiffany - 4:00 PM] You know what?

[Tiffany - 4:00 PM] This is for your eyes only because you're sweet to me.

[Tiffany - 4:00 PM] _-NSFW Picture Sent-_

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 6:33 PM] YOU CAN'T

[Taeyeon - 6:33 PM] YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!1

[Taeyeon - 6:33 PM] TIFFANY YOU CAN'T JUST SEND A NUDE LIKE THAT!

[Taeyeon - 6:33 PM] YOU

[Taeyeon - 6:33 PM] CAN

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] NOT

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] DO

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] THAT

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] THAT'S UNFAIR

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] FUCK

[Taeyeon - 6:35 PM] Oh my god, that ass, and that side boob, though.

[Taeyeon - 6:35 PM] You're fit as hell 😳 I honestly did not expect that.

[Taeyeon - 6:35 PM] I'M HORNY AS HELL AND I'M IN PUBLIC!

[Taeyeon - 6:35 PM] I can't even touch myself here, Tiffany.

[Taeyeon - 6:35 PM] How are you going to take responsibility?

[Tiffany - 6:38 PM] Lol you're the one who told me to send one whenever I feel like it's okay 😜

[Taeyeon - 6:39 PM] That's not fair, Tiffany.

[Taeyeon - 6:39 PM] THAT IS NOT FAIR!

[Taeyeon - 6:39 PM] Thank god I'm not a dude or I would have been already arrested for having a boner in public 😓

[Tiffany - 6:39 PM] 😅

[Taeyeon - 6:39 PM] Ugh

[Taeyeon - 6:39 PM] The sight of your bare back is making me throb in unmentionable places 😷

[Tiffany - 6:39 PM] Good 😏

[Taeyeon - 6:40 PM] I hate you

[Tiffany - 6:40 PM] You like me 😂

[Taeyeon - 6:41 PM] Confident much?

[Tiffany - 6:41 PM] Well, your reaction made my self-esteem skyrocket.

[Taeyeon - 6:42 PM] And that's where it should be.

[Taeyeon - 6:42 PM] Gotta go, I will text you later tonight.

[Tiffany - 6:42 PM] Don't forget to relief yourself 😉

[Taeyeon - 6:43 PM] 😧

[Taeyeon - 11:00 PM] Hey, hi, hello.

[Taeyeon - 11:00 PM] What are you doing?

[Tiffany - 11:04 PM] Watching Netflix.

[Taeyeon - 11:04 PM] Fun.

[Tiffany - 11:04] And what are you doing?

[Taeyeon - 11:04] Chillin in bed.

[Tiffany - 11:04 PM] Fun 😏

[Taeyeon - 11:04 PM] NO

[Taeyeon - 11:05 PM] DON'T GO THERE.

[Tiffany - 11:05 PM] Okay okay 😂

[Taeyeon - 11:07 PM] Can I ask you something?

[Tiffany - 11:07 PM] Ask away.

[Taeyeon - 11:07 PM] Why did you send me that picture?

[Tiffany - 11:07 PM] To thank you for being sweet to me.

[Taeyeon - 11:07 PM] No Tiffany, that's not really a reason.

[Taeyeon - 11:07 PM] Why did you do that?

[Taeyeon - 11:07 PM] You know that I'm attracted to girls.

[Taeyeon - 11:08 PM] Does someone like me looking at you that way not make you feel uncomfortable?

[Tiffany - 11:08 PM] I don't feel Uncomfortable, Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 11:08 PM] If you're looking for an experiment, you can just say so.

[Tiffany - 11:08 PM] No, Taeyeon, I swear I'm not experimenting.

[Taeyeon - 11:09 PM] Really?

[Tiffany - 11:12 PM] I'm sorry.

[Tiffany - 11:12 PM] That was a lie.

[Tiffany - 11:13 PM] I wanted to know what it feels like to be looked that way by a girl.

[Taeyeon - 11:14 PM] Thank you for saying the truth.

[Taeyeon - 11:14 PM] How did it feel?

[Tiffany - 11:14 PM] I'm feeling flattered.

[Taeyeon - 11:14 PM] 🙂

[Taeyeon - 11:14 PM] Are you lying?

[Tiffany - 11:15 PM] I swear to the god of chocolate chip cookies that I'm not lying.

[Taeyeon - 11:15 PM] Wow 😳 to go as far as the god of chocolate chip cookies, you must be feeling really good right now.

[Tiffany - 11:17 PM] I'm feeling myself right now, Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 11:17 PM] 😧

[Taeyeon - 11:17 PM] What are you trying to say, Tiffany?

[Tiffany - 11:18 PM] I'm saying that the thought of you getting horny after seeing a picture of my naked body made me horny.

[Tiffany - 11:18 PM] Will you take responsibility?

[Taeyeon - 11:21 PM] I will be happy to.

* * *

...

...

[Tiffany - 12:06 AM] Well that didn't take long.

[Taeyeon - 12:06 AM] Was I up to your expectation?

[Tiffany - 12:06 AM] Actually, you were a bit more than that 😉

[Taeyeon - 12:06 AM] 😁

[Tiffany - 12:07 AM] That didn't seem like your first time sexting, though.

[Taeyeon - 12:07 AM] Because it's not.

[Tiffany - 12:07 AM] Oh yeah?

[Tiffany - 12:07 AM] How many times have you done it before now?

[Taeyeon - 12:08 AM] I don't keep count but it's not a lot.

[Taeyeon - 12:08 AM] Just a couple of girls from school who wanted to also experiment.

[Tiffany - 12:08 AM] Are you still talking to any of them?

[Taeyeon - 12:08 AM] Nah, they stopped talking to me after getting what they wanted 😑

[Tiffany - 12:08 AM] You know that I'm not going to do that to you right?

[Taeyeon - 12:08 AM] Well, you're a nice person so I guess not.

[Taeyeon - 12:08 AM] I hope that you enjoyed my service, though 👽

[Tiffany - 12:09 AM] Oh, I did.

[Tiffany - 12:09 AM] Actually, I need to change my bed sheets now, they got a bit dirty because of you.

[Taeyeon - 12:09 AM] Thank you very much for boosting up my self-confidence 😂

[Tiffany - 12:09 AM] You're welcome 😂

[Tiffany - 12:10 AM] As much as I would like to continue chatting, I really wanna get to sleep now.

[Taeyeon - 12:10 AM] Good night Tiffany 🙂

[Tiffany - 12:10 AM] Good night Taeyeon

[Tiffany - 1:12 PM] Hi

[Tiffany - 1:12 PM] Watcha doin?

[Taeyeon - 1:19 PM] Having lunch with some friends 😬

[Taeyeon - 1:19 PM] You?

[Tiffany - 1:19 PM] Watching Netflix with my puppy.

[Tiffany - 1:19 PM]

[Taeyeon - 1:20 PM] THANK YOU!

[Taeyeon - 1:20 PM] THAT IS ADORABLE 😍

[Taeyeon - 1:20 PM] What's your dog's name?

[Tiffany - 1:20 PM] Prince.

[Taeyeon - 1:20 PM] Not gonna lie, that is so cheesy.

[Taeyeon - 1:20 PM] But it fits him somehow 😅

[Tiffany - 1:20 PM] It does, doesn't it?

[Tiffany - 1:26 PM] Taeyeon?

[Taeyeon - 1:51 PM] Yeah, so...

[Taeyeon - 1:51 PM] My friends caught me texting you and they began to interrogate me 😷

[Taeyeon - 1:51 PM] They caught up to our relationship.

[Tiffany - 1:52 PM] Oh, no 😱

[Tiffany - 1:52 PM] Wait...

[Tiffany - 1:52 PM] I'm not sure myself, but...what is our relationship?

[Taeyeon - 1:52 PM] Really?

[Taeyeon - 1:52 PM] You ask that after what we did last night?

[Tiffany - 1:52 PM] Just to make sure, we're not dating, are we? 😰

[Taeyeon - 1:53 PM] Tiffany, how are we dating if we have never actually met?

[Taeyeon - 1:53 PM] No, we're not dating.

[Tiffany - 1:53 PM] Well, thank god we're on the same page on that.

[Tiffany - 1:53 PM] But what's our relationship then?

[Taeyeon 1:53 PM] You just called me a friend only two days ago but then again we just had sex through text last night, so...

[Tiffany - 1:54 PM] Friends with benefits?

[Taeyeon - 1:54 PM] Yeah, I guess.

[Tiffany - 1:54 PM] What do your friends think though?

[Taeyeon - 1:54 PM] Think of what?

[Tiffany - 1:54 PM]

[Tiffany - 1:54 PM] What do they think of you having a friend with benefits?

[Taeyeon - 1:55 PM] Oh no, they already know that I have done this a few times before, in fact, one of them is just like me.

[Taeyeon - 1:55 PM] But, Tiffany believe me...

[Taeyeon - 1:55 PM] There is nothing worse than having your friends tease you over finding your sexts.

[Taeyeon - 1:55 PM] Nothing.

[Tiffany - 1:55 PM] 😳

[Taeyeon - 1:56 PM] Be careful Tiffany.

[Taeyeon - 1:56 PM] Be very careful.

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 5:37 PM] Hi 😃

[Tiffany - 5:44 PM] Hi...

[Taeyeon - 5:44 PM] What?

[Tiffany - 5:44 PM] No, it's just...you haven't talked to me for almost a week.

[Tiffany - 5:44 PM] I thought that you felt awkward after what we did.

[Taeyeon - 5:45 PM] Lol, no 😂

[Taeyeon - 5:45 PM] I have been extremely busy with school, double majors here if you have forgotten.

[Tiffany - 5:45 PM] Okay 🙂

[Taeyeon - 5:45 PM] So what have you been up to?

[Tiffany - 5:46 PM] Class, assignment, friends, Netflix, sleep, eat, repeat.

[Taeyeon - 5:46 PM] Where are you?

[Tiffany - 5:46 PM] In my room.

[Tiffany - 5:46 PM] Why?

[Taeyeon - 5:46 PM] Are you on your period?

[Tiffany - 5:47 PM] No. And again, why? 😕

[Taeyeon - 5:47 PM] What are you wearing, Tiffany?

[Tiffany - 5:47 PM] Oh

[Tiffany - 6:15 PM] That was hot 😷

[Taeyeon - 6:15 PM] Did that turn you on?

[Tiffany - 6:16 PM] Yeah, I'm still recovering.

[Tiffany - 6:17 PM] Your experience definitely shows

[Taeyeon - 6:17 PM] 😅

[Tiffany - 6:17 PM] It's not fair if I'm the only one receiving, though

[Tiffany - 6:17 PM] Can I be the one giving?

[Taeyeon - 6:18 PM] Oh no, you don't have to worry about me, I get plenty of pleasure from just giving.

[Tiffany - 6:18 PM] I don't see how that works

[Taeyeon - 6:20 PM] I don't know why but my body reaches a certain point of pleasure that I don't know, I guess I can't handle going further than that point I get satisfied at that point and I don't even need to cum.

[Tiffany - 6:20 PM] Wow 😳 that's kind of convenient.

[Taeyeon - 6:20 PM] Yeah, but it takes some time to reach that point on my own, while sexting though 😏 is a whole other story.

[Tiffany - 6:20 PM] What about while doing it IRL?

[Taeyeon - 6:20 PM] It doesn't even take a touch to reach that point 😅 I can get there with just pleasuring my partner.

[Tiffany - 6:21 PM] That is too convenient to be true 😂

[Tiffany - 6:21 PM] Lucky you, I guess.

[Taeyeon - 6:21 PM] Yup, lucky me.

[Tiffany - 6:21 PM] But haven't you ever wondered what it feels like to cum?

[Taeyeon - 6:21 PM] I do wonder what it feels like, but I just can't reach it

[Tiffany - 6:22 PM] Well, poor you, I guess 😅

[Taeyeon - 6:22 PM] I get satisfied in the end so...meh 😑

[Tiffany - 6:25 PM] I just realized that I know more about you sexually than I know about you as a person.

[Tiffany - 6:25 PM] Let's play 5 questions cause ain't nobody got time for 21 😊

[Taeyeon - 6:25 PM] Sure, I got nothing better to do anyways 😑

[Tiffany - 6:25 PM] 😒

[Taeyeon - 6:25 PM] I'm just kidding 😅

[Taeyeon - 6:26 PM] Even if I had something to do I would pause it and play with you.

[Tiffany - 6:26 PM] 😒

[Taeyeon - 6:27 PM] Shall I start? 😃

[Tiffany - 6:27 PM] Go ahead.

[Taeyeon - 6:27 PM] Do you have a Korean name?

[Tiffany - 6:27 PM] Ugh yes It's Miyoung and don't you dare call me by it because I will murder you on the spot if you do.

[Taeyeon - 6:27 PM] 😨

[Tiffany - 6: 27 PM] Why did you ask that?

[Taeyeon - 6:28 PM] I have this friend who's name was Soonkyu but she hated the shit out of it so she literally changed it to Sunny.

[Tiffany - 6:28 PM] Wow 😳 I imagine her to be a strong willed girl.

[Taeyeon - 6:28 PM] Oh she is.

[Taeyeon - 6:29 PM] She's like the cutest girl you will ever see in your life but she's actually the only daughter of Satan.

[Tiffany - 6:29 PM] 😨

[Taeyeon - 6:29 PM] Your turn

[Tiffany - 6:30 PM] When is your birthday?

[Taeyeon - 6:30 PM] March 9th, you?

[Tiffany - 6:30 PM] August 1st.

[Taeyeon - 6:31 PM] So we're 1 year, 4 months and 23 days apart.

[Tiffany - 6:31 PM] That was some quick math right there 😳

[Taeyeon - 6:31 PM] Well, I don't have all these useless degrees resting in my drawer for nothing.

[Tiffany - 6:32 PM] Honestly, that kind of turned me on again.

[Taeyeon - 6:32 PM] Tiffany, it's been only 17 minutes since our last session.

[Tiffany - 6:32 PM] Enough time for recovery.

[Tiffany - 6:33 PM] NO WAIT

[Tiffany - 6:33 PM] Let's finish the game first, 3 more questions, let's finish them fast.

[Taeyeon - 6:33 PM] Okay. Any siblings?

[Tiffany - 6:33 PM] Nope, only child here. You?

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] I have a little sister.

[Tiffany - 6:34 PM] Do you have a roommate?

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] No. You?

[Tiffany - 6:34 PM] Yes I do, my best friend Jessica, also Asian-America.

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] Nice. Do you have any allergies?

[Tiffany - 6:35 PM] No. You?

[Taeyeon - 6:35 PM] Yes, nuts.

[Tiffany - 6:35 PM] How sad! 😱

[Taeyeon - 6:35 PM] ?

[Tiffany - 6:35 PM] You can't enjoy Peanut Butter & Jelly 😢

[Taeyeon - 6:36 PM] I actually did enjoy it twice. Once when they first found out I have nut allergies and the second time in middle school because I didn't remember what it tasted like.

[Taeyeon - 6:36 PM] Both ended almost fatal 💀

[Tiffany - 6:36 PM] Don't be sad 😭

[Taeyeon - 6:36 PM] I'm not really that bothered 😑

[Tiffany - 6:37 PM] Oh wait!

[Tiffany - 6:37 PM] Maybe we could be like Peanut Butter & Jelly 😃

[Taeyeon - 6:37 PM] And how will we do that, exactly?

[Tiffany - 6:37 PM] Well 😏

[Tiffany - 6:37 PM] You could start by asking me how wet I am right now.

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 2:18 AM] so I have been wandering

[Tiffany - 2:18 AM] Taeyeon it's 2 in the morning.

[Taeyeon - 2:19 AM] you responsed on the same kinute wwhich means you weree aready awake. texting someone may bee

[Taeyeon - 2:19 AM] you have no tight to complain about dis

[Tiffany - 2:19 AM]

[Taeyeon - 2:19 AM] so I hafe been wodering

[Tiffany - 2:19 AM] Enlighten me.

[Taeyeon - 2:19 AM] are eyepraws considered faciallll hair?

[Tiffany - 2:20 AM] I think so. What got you wondering such a thing?

[Taeyeon - 2:20 AM] it's just that I was hafing a heated conversation with one of my frients about faciall hai earlier, and sshe said that I have no fajial hair on ma vegania because my eyepraws are light

[Tiffany - 2:20 AM]

[Taeyeon - 2:22 AM]

[Tiffany - 2:22 AM] No comment, Taeyeon. No Comment.

[Taeyeon - 2:23 AM] can I ahsk anathar question?

[Tiffany - 2:23 AM] Spare me, please 😩

[Taeyeon - 2:23 AM] if an ambuleance is on its way to save someone, and it runns someone ovver, does it stop to help dem?

[Tiffany - 2:23 AM] I'm pretty sure that yes, they would stop and help

[Taeyeon - 2:24 AM] i mean it's their fucking sault, it's onlyyyy the tight thing to do to top and hel

[Tiffany - 2:24 AM] Yup.

[Taeyeon - 2:24 AM] another questionnn

[Tiffany - 2:24 AM]

[Taeyeon - 2:25 AM] if a baby's leg popps out at 11:59 PM butt his headd doesn't come oUT until 12:01 AM, which day was he porn on?

[Tiffany - 2:28 AM] Damn it, that actually got me thinking I don't know.

[Taeyeon - 2:28 AM] i will foofle it later.

[Taeyeon - 2:28 AM] i have pne more quesTION

[Tiffany - 2:28 AM] Kill me now.

[Taeyeon - 2:29 AM] do they have the worrrd (dicktionary) in the dikctionary?

[Tiffany - 2:30 AM] Taeyeon how about I ask you a question now?

[Taeyeon - 2:30 AM] dure.

[Tiffany - 2:30 AM] What the fuck did you smoke?

[Tiffany - 2:30 AM] Are you drunk?

[Taeyeon - 2:31 AM] Lol. I'm not drunk.

[Taeyeon - 2:34 AM] (NSFW Picture Sent)

[Taeyeon - 2:34 AM] see I can stillll take my clotes off.

[Tiffany - 2:35 AM] THANK YOU LORD FOR GIVING ME THIS SEXY CREATURE AS MY SEXTING MATE.

[Taeyeon - 2:35 AM] LOL I'M DUNK.

[Taeyeon - 8:35 AM] Well this is embarrassing 😳

[Taeyeon - 8:35 AM] So yeah, I might have chugged a can of beer last night.

[Taeyeon - 8:35 AM] Drunk Taeyeon seems to have come to like texting you.

[Tiffany - 8:56 AM] I can see that.

[Taeyeon - 8:56 AM] Sorry.

[Tiffany - 8:56 AM] It's alright, you kept me entertained when I couldn't sleep.

[Tiffany - 8:57 AM] In more ways than one if you know what I mean 😉

[Taeyeon - 8:57 AM] About that picture...

[Tiffany - 8:57 AM] You're so fucking sexy, Taeyeon. You have no idea how wet your body made me.

[Taeyeon - 8:58 AM] I'm so embarrassed, I don't know what to say 😅

[Taeyeon - 8:58 AM] I don't think of myself as sexy, but thanks, I guess.

[Tiffany - 8:58 AM] You don't have to act humble, everyone has the right to be confident about their body.

[Taeyeon - 8:58 AM] I have to go now, I have a class to get ready for and Pajama pants to look for.

[Tiffany - 8:59 AM] Lol, you must have forgotten to put it back on after taking the pic last night.

[Taeyeon - 8:59 AM] That might be it 😅

[Taeyeon - 9:00 AM] I will text you later.

[Tiffany - 9:00 AM] Okay.

[Taeyeon - 7:25 PM] What's up girl? 😃

[Tiffany - 7:28 PM] Netflix is up.

[Taeyeon - 7:28 PM] Why does it seem like you're always watching Netflix when I text you?

[Tiffany - 7:29 PM] Because that's actually all I do Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 7:29 PM] I doubt that.

[Tiffany - 7:29 PM] Whatever.

[Taeyeon - 7:29 PM] Bad mood?

[Tiffany - 7:30 PM] Yeah.

[Taeyeon - 7:30 PM] May I ask why?

[Tiffany - 7:30 PM] It's just

[Tiffany - 7:30 PM] Ugh you won't understand.

[Taeyeon - 7:30 PM] Try me.

[Tiffany - 7:31 PM] How do you deal with people judging you?

[Taeyeon - 7:31 PM] Don't care what people think of me.

[Tiffany - 7:31 PM] Must be nice being you 😐

[Tiffany - 7:32 PM] Whatever I say or do, people are always watching, judging, putting fails expectations on me and it hurts to see someone disappointed in me.

[Taeyeon - 7:32 PM] Whatever you say or do will not stop people from talking or judging or putting expectations.

[Taeyeon - 7:33 PM] That's how people are, you learn to live with it eventually.

[Tiffany - 7:33 PM] But that's just not right!

[Taeyeon - 7:33 PM] That doesn't mean people will stop doing it.

[Taeyeon - 7:33 PM] Example

[Taeyeon - 7:34 PM] I bet my life that you thought I was a horrible person as a whole when I asked you to send nudes.

[Tiffany - 7:34 PM] Guilty.

[Taeyeon - 7:34 PM] See? Even you do it.

[Taeyeon - 7:34 PM] Hell, even I do it.

[Taeyeon - 7:34 PM] That's just how humans are.

[Tiffany - 7:35 PM] That sucks

[Taeyeon - 7:35 PM] I thought about this a lot when I was younger.

[Taeyeon - 7:35 PM] And not caring is the answer I found.

[Taeyeon - 7:36 PM] But that's just me. I think everyone has their own ways to get through.

[Tiffany - 7:36 PM] I wish I have all that figured out, it's keeping me up at night.

[Taeyeon - 7:37 PM] Well, you know who to come to when you're up and bothered in the middle of the night 😉

[Tiffany - 7:37 PM] I will keep that in mind 😏

[Tiffany - 7:40 PM] You know what?

[Taeyeon - 7:41 PM] What?

[Tiffany - 7:41 PM] Let's continue the 21 questions game.

[Tiffany - 7:41 PM] We still have 16 questions to go.

[Taeyeon - 7:42 PM] But of course because Ms. Hwang is too lazy, we're only doing another set of 5, right?

[Tiffany - 7:43 PM] You already know me well 😆

[Taeyeon - 7:43 PM] I try 😁

[Taeyeon - 7:43 PM] Shall I go first?

[Tiffany - 7:43 PM] Go ahead.

[Taeyeon - 7:44 PM] What do you have in your pockets?

[Tiffany - 7:45 PM]

[Taeyeon - 7:45 PM] What?

[Tiffany - 7:45 PM] That's kind of creepy.

[Tiffany - 7:45 PM] I'm not wearing pants.

[Taeyeon - 7:45 PM] 😳 Unf

[Taeyeon - 7:46 PM] Wait, and you call me creepy?! 😂

[Tiffany - 7:46 PM] Well, what do you have in your pockets?

[Taeyeon - 7:46 PM] Nothing.

[Tiffany - 7:46 PM] Boring 😑

[Tiffany - 7:47 PM] Whateves, my turn.

[Tiffany - 7:47 PM] Do you have any pet peeves?

[Taeyeon - 7:47 PM] Oh god, lots!

[Taeyeon - 7:47 PM] Mothers who don't look out for their kids at the mall 😠

[Taeyeon - 7:48 PM] Like, bitch your kid is about to jump off the stairs and kill himself while you're busy asking if that skirt comes in pink.

[Tiffany - 7:48 PM] Ugh, I hate that too.

[Tiffany - 7:49 PM] But it's the most annoying when couples sit on the same side of the booth when there is no one on the other side.

[Taeyeon - 7:49 PM] Screw them and their happiness

[Tiffany - 7:49 PM] Yeah!

[Taeyeon - 7:49 PM] Next question.

[Taeyeon - 7:50 PM] How was high school for you?

[Tiffany - 7:50 PM] Horrible in the first year, fine in the second, fun in the third.

[Taeyeon - 7:50 PM] Would you tell me why?

[Tiffany - 7:50 PM] Well

[Tiffany - 7:51 PM] First year I have just arrived in Korea and my language wasn't that good.

[Tiffany - 7:51 PM] You know how teenagers are when they find a weakness in someone.

[Taeyeon - 7:51 PM] Abuse the shit out of it, am I right?

[Tiffany - 7:51 PM] Yup, fortunately, I wasn't alone.

[Tiffany - 7:51 PM] I met my best friend Jessica at that time who was in the same situation as me.

[Tiffany - 7:52 PM] But unlike me, she has a strong personality and doesn't allow anyone to make fun of her or anyone close to her.

[Tiffany - 7:52 PM] We bonded quickly which made second-year good and third even better.

[Taeyeon - 7:53 PM] This Jessica girl sounds like a good friend 🙂

[Tiffany - 7:53 PM] Well, apart from her sarcasm and bitchiness, she's a good friend 😊

[Tiffany - 7:53 PM] What about you?

[Taeyeon - 7:54 PM] High school was incredibly boring 😑

[Taeyeon - 7:54 PM] Once a routine was established it continued on for three years.

[Tiffany - 7:54 PM] At least people didn't bother you for who you are.

[Taeyeon - 7:54 PM] Yeah, try being a 5 ft 1 nerd. That definitely helps.

[Tiffany - 7:54 PM] Sorry 🙁

[Taeyeon - 7:55 PM] It's okay.

[Taeyeon - 7:55 PM] Wasn't it your turn to ask? 👀

[Tiffany - 7:55 PM] Oh yeah

[Tiffany - 7:57 PM] I have been curious about this

[Tiffany - 7:57 PM] When and with whom was your first kiss?

[Taeyeon - 7:58 PM] First year of high school, one of my best friends Sunny 😷

[Tiffany - 7:58 PM] Sunny again.

[Tiffany - 7:58 PM] Are you two dating?

[Taeyeon - 7:58 PM] Lol no 😂

[Taeyeon - 7:59 PM] She's a fuckboy.

[Taeyeon - 7:59 PM] Or fuck girl for that matter

[Taeyeon - 7:59 PM] When I was confused as hell of who I am, she was kind enough to offer me her lips.

[Tiffany - 8:00 PM] That was nice of her.

[Taeyeon - 8:00 PM] Yeah. What about you, though?

[Tiffany - 8:00 PM] First year of high school, my first ever boyfriend.

[Taeyeon - 8:00 PM] That's sweet.

[Tiffany - 8:01 PM] Yeah, he was a good boyfriend 🙂

[Taeyeon - 8:01 PM] Would you tell me why you broke up?

[Tiffany - 8:02 PM] I liked him, he liked me, but we didn't love each other. So we agreed that it's better to stop dating and waste time and just move on.

[Taeyeon - 8:02 PM] That's a peaceful break up right there

[Tiffany - 8:03 PM] Yeah 😌

[Tiffany - 8:03 PM] And your last question is?

[Taeyeon - 8:03 PM] Are you a virgin?

[Tiffany - 8:03 PM] Of course you would like to find out the answer to that question 😏

[Taeyeon - 8:03 PM] Is that bad?

[Tiffany - 8:04 PM] Nope, I'm your sexting buddy, you kind of have the right to know.

[Tiffany - 8:04 PM] The answer is no, I'm not a virgin.

[Taeyeon - 8:04 PM] Okay.

[Tiffany - 8:04 PM] Are you a virgin, Taeyeon?

[Taeyeon - 8:08 PM] Yeah.

[Tiffany - 8:08 PM] 😧

[Taeyeon - 8:08 PM] Don't judge, goddamit!

[Taeyeon - 8:08 PM] I haven't found the right person yet!

[Tiffany - 8:10 PM] Actually

[Tiffany - 8:10 PM] The fact that you don't know what it's like to have a finger inside of you is turning me on

[Taeyeon - 8:10 PM] 😳

[Taeyeon - 8:10 PM] The fact that you're getting turned on is turning me on too.

[Tiffany - 8:10 PM] Perfect.

[Taeyeon - 8:11 PM] It's good that your pants are already off.

[Tiffany - 8:11 PM] You don't say 😏


	2. Chapter 2

[Tiffany - 6:23 PM] So I was thinking of taking a bubble bath, and this happened...

[Tiffany - 6:24 PM]

[Taeyeon - 6:26 PM] How the hell did that happen? 😂

[Taeyeon - 6:26 PM] Not gonna lie, though, that's kind of hot.

[Tiffany - 6:27 PM] I know right? 😂

[Taeyeon - 6:27 PM] What are you doing right now?

[Tiffany - 6:27 PM] Still in the bath.

[Taeyeon - 6:27 PM] Aren't you scared of dropping your phone in the water?! 😱

[Tiffany - 6:28 PM] I am. That's why I'm laying on my stomach and dangling my arms out.

[Taeyeon - 6:28 PM] That solves it, I guess.

[Taeyeon - 6:28 PM] How was your day?

[Tiffany - 6:28 PM] Meh, nothing out of the usual.

[Taeyeon - 6:28 PM] Please don't tell me you spent the entire day watching Netflix 😰

[Tiffany - 6:29 PM] RUDE

[Tiffany - 6:29 PM] I do not spend the entire day just watching Netflix.

[Taeyeon - 6:30 PM] But you just told me the opposite of that yesterday.

[Taeyeon - 6:30 PM] Should I send a screenshot for you to remember?

[Tiffany - 6:30 PM] Actually, 50,000 cells in the human body die and are replaced with new cells during the time it takes you to read this sentence.

[Tiffany - 6:30 PM] So technically I am not the same person you talked to yesterday.

[Taeyeon - 6:30 PM] I don't think that's how it works 😑

[Tiffany - 6:31 PM] Whateves.

[Taeyeon - 6:31 PM] If you didn't watch Netflix all day then what did you do?

[Tiffany - 6:31 PM] You seem to have forgotten that I'm also a college student who has classes to go to and friends to hang out with.

[Taeyeon - 6:31 PM] It might have escaped my mind because you never tell me your busy when I text you.

[Tiffany - 6:32 PM] Because you always text before class, after class, at night or on the weekend.

[Taeyeon - 6:32 PM] So it just happens that my timing is always perfect? 😁

[Tiffany - 6:32 PM] Yeah 😅

[Tiffany - 6:34 PM] There is something that I have been wanting to ask.

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] Go ahead and ask.

[Tiffany - 6:34 PM] How did you come out to your friends and family about your sexual preferences?

[Tiffany - 6:34 PM] I have always imagined it to be nerve wrecking.

[Taeyeon - 6:37 PM] It wasn't a problem for me to be honest.

[Taeyeon - 6:37 PM] My friends helped me figure things out and I don't think my dad cares about who I fuck as long as I'm away from jail.

[Tiffany - 6:37 PM] What about your mother?

[Taeyeon - 6:38 PM] She doesn't know.

[Tiffany - 6:38 PM] Aren't you planning to tell her?

[Taeyeon - 6:38 PM] Nope.

[Tiffany - 6:40 PM] I see.

[Tiffany - 6:40 PM] I should really get out of the bath now, my skin is getting wrinkly 💀

[Taeyeon - 6:40 PM] You do that 😅

[Tiffany - 6:40 PM] Can I text you later?

[Taeyeon - 6:41 PM] I have some assignments to finish but I think I can be done by 10

[Tiffany - 6:41 PM] Okay, I will just talk to you then.

[Taeyeon - 6:42 PM] Alright.

Tiffany sighed and pulled herself out of the bathtub, careful not to slip, she made her way out of the bathroom and proceeded to dry herself with a towel before going to her room and relaxing on her bed.

She had a feeling that Taeyeon was uncomfortable talking about her parents from the simple and short answers she got. As curious about Taeyeon as she is, Tiffany thinks it's best not to ask about anything related to parents again for the sake of avoiding an awkward conversation or hell even upsetting Taeyeon.

It's been a month since the unknown number first appeared in her texts, asking for nudes. If it wasn't for her hate for blocking numbers, she wouldn't have talked to Taeyeon the second time around, though she is now thankful for that.

Experimenting with Taeyeon sure is fun and the fact that there is another woman on the other side of the phone is weirdly satisfying. Maybe because she has always wanted to try something out of her character, or maybe because she had started debating her sexuality lately because the image of naked women started sparking weird emotions within her. She doesn't know what it is exactly so she just goes with the flow of what her heart wants.

With a smile on her face, Tiffany got her ass off the bed and threw something on before going out to the living room to watch some Netflix. Her roommate/best friend Jessica is already there on the couch with her laptop on her lap.

"Hey." Tiffany greeted as she took a seat next to Jessica.

"Hey." Jessica greeted back.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked, taking a look at what Jessica was writing on her keyboard.

"Finishing up my analyzing papers for the surveys we took last week," Jessica said without looking away from her screen.

"Hmm," Tiffany nodded with a hum.

She turned on the TV and opened the Netflix app and started browsing, earning a raised eyebrow from Jessica.

"Don't _you_ have your own analyzing papers to finish?" She asked.

"I finished it yesterday after class," Tiffany said, still browsing with the remote.

Jessica looked at her weirdly, "Weird." She squinted suspiciously, "You never finish your assignments early. What came over you all of a sudden?"

Tiffany smiled to herself and shrugged, "I want to have more free time at night."

"Why? You have nothing to do but watch Netflix anyways"

"Rude!" Tiffany looked at Jessica with a pout, "I do things too."

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you hooked up with someone?" Jessica smirked, aware of her best friend's none existence sex life.

Tiffany looked to her lower right and remembered her last sexting session with Taeyeon three days ago. She can't possibly tell Jessica that she's sexting with someone because Jessica will definitely ask her who and will probably investigate her phone if she doesn't tell her. So she thought it's a safer bet to hide it for the meantime.

 _Wait, does sexting even count as a hookup?_

"Two months ago," Tiffany answered half-truthfully.

Jessica hummed in disapproval, "Let's go clubbing tomorrow since we don't have class."

"Sure." Tiffany agreed nonchalantly as it's been a while since she last went out and had fun.

Later that night, Tiffany and Jessica ordered pizza for dinner and ate away while watching a movie. Jessica had finished her paper and Tiffany has absolutely nothing to do, the two choose to stay in for the night and enjoyed their dinner.

This is actually a pretty rare sight for the two, usually, they spend their nights doing assignments or out with the squad but tonight, Jessica doesn't feel like it and Tiffany is waiting for a certain someone to text her.

"I'm going to get a soda," Tiffany announced.

"Bring me one too," Jessica said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You have been thirsty all this time but you're just too lazy to get up and get one yourself, isn't that right?" Tiffany squinted at Jessica as she got off the couch.

"You're spot on." Jessica nodded, too lazy to even bother denying it.

Tiffany sighed and made her way to the kitchen to get the drinks.

Meanwhile, Jessica who's engrossed in the movie got distracted by Tiffany's phone lighting up, a text showing on the lock screen.

[Taeyeon - 9:12 PM] I finished up a bit early just for you 😉

[Taeyeon - 9:12 PM] Maybe you could send another pic of your sexy ass for a start?

Jessica's eyes widened and her jaw fell open upon accidentally reading the texts showing on the lock screen. The screen went dark again and she wanted nothing more than to grab that phone and make sure that she wasn't just imagining things, but before she could even reach out for the phone, Tiffany came back.

"Here." Tiffany handed her the coke as she took a seat next to her once more.

"Thanks," Jessica said.

For the next five minutes, Jessica's mind went into a storm.

What the fuck did she just see on Tiffany's phone?

Someone named Taeyeon asked for Tiffany to send _another_ picture of her ass, which means Tiffany had already sent one before, which means Tiffany is sexting with someone, someone Jessica doesn't know.

Jessica frowned at the realization, "Tiff," She called, not removing her eyes from the screen.

"Hmm?"

"Who's Taeyeon?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany went into a fit of coughing and choking on the Cola in her mouth. Jessica started slapping her back in hope of a relief. Soon enough Tiffany stopped coughing after a bit of Cola came out of her nose.

"What the hell Tiff?! You okay?" Jessica asked nervously.

"I need a tissue," Tiffany said, grimacing while holding her nose.

Jessica immediately leaned forward and grabbed the tissue box from the coffee table and helped Tiffany get rid of the coke staining her face.

"Ugh, I'm going to change." Tiffany groaned and went to her room.

Jessica stared at Tiffany's door and wondered why Tiffany got so worked up just over a name. A few minutes later, Tiffany came out with a fresh set of clothes and disposed of the cola stained ones in the laundry basket.

"So..." Jessica trailed off once Tiffany took a seat beside her once more, "Who's Taeyeon?"

Tiffany sighed and face palmed, "How do you know that name?" She answered with another question.

"I didn't mean to but when you were in the kitchen, a text from that person appeared on your lock screen and I accidentally read it."

Tiffany stared at Jessica's face for a moment, studying the expression she has on her face. Jessica isn't the type to usually go through other people's phones without them knowing so it's probably not that.

On the other hand, Jessica saw how uncomfortable Tiffany has become compared to earlier, "I only asked because the text was kind of racy." She admitted.

Tiffany sighed again and looked down to her lap before deciding what to do. She grabbed her phone and opened the text from Taeyeon.

[Tiffany - 9:37 PM] Sorry, I will text you back later.

With that, Tiffany opened up her camera roll and started scrolling down.

Jessica stared at her curiously and she couldn't help it but feel sorry for her friend, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned it.

"This..." Tiffany started, giving Jessica the phone with the second selfie Taeyeon sent to her, "This is Taeyeon."

Jessica looked at the pic and then it clicked, this is the same picture Tiffany showed them when they were playing truth or dare a few weeks ago, "She's cute." She said, handing the phone back to Tiffany.

"Yeah." Tiffany nodded, "We have been texting each other for a month now."

Jessica nodded, encouraging Tiffany to continue.

"She's pretty open minded about sexuality... I don't know how it happened...but I was kind of curious and she was willing to help." Tiffany said nervously, not daring to look her best friend in the eyes.

"So...you're gay now?" Jessica asked, not sure of what to call it other than that.

"I..." Tiffany put a hand on the side of her head stressfully, her voice shaking, "I don't know." Suddenly she burst out in tears.

Jessica who's surprised by Tiffany's reaction did not hesitate to hold her best friend close and comfort her in a hug. She looked up at the ceiling while Tiffany is crying her frustration with herself out on her shoulder.

Soon enough, Tiffany calmed down to just a few sniffs and just enjoyed the comfort of her best friend's hug.

"Sorry for breaking down on you like that," Tiffany said after leaning out and proceeded to blow her nose in another tissue.

"It's okay." Jessica nodded nonchalantly, "How long have you felt this way?"

Tiffany stared at her lap for a second, "I...I don't know." She shook her head, "As far as I remember, I have always been confused about my feelings towards women, like...looking at the female naked body has always turned me on more than a man's body did."

"I don't blame you." Jessica shrugged with a chuckle making Tiffany's tension about what her friend will think decrease.

"I have always thought it was admiration but now...since this girl told me that she was in fact, _a girl,_ the confusion increased and I wanted to do more things and at some point, she sent me a pic and it just made my head spin like no other man's body did." Tiffany clenched her hair and shook her head, feeling her body getting hot just with the simple idea of the nude picture of Taeyeon resting in her phone.

"Damn it, Tiff. You're making _me_ curious now. Just how hot is she?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"So hot, like, oh my god." Tiffany let out a hot sigh and leaned her back on the couch.

"Wow." Jessica chuckled and looked at her best friend in amusement, "To think that there will be someone to get the great Tiffany Hwang this sexually frustrated. This girl must be something else."

"She is." Tiffany nodded in agreement while fanning her hot face with her hand.

A moment of silence took place, making Tiffany get nervous again. She glanced at Jessica who's staring at an empty space, spacing out as usual, "So...how do you feel about this?" She asked nervously.

Jessica snapped out of it and looked up at her best friend, "I think it's good that you're trying to figure things out for yourself, I guess." She shrugged.

"You don't mind that I'm kind of into girls?" Tiffany asked with surprise.

"Nope." Jessica shook her head, surprised that Tiffany even thought that in the first place.

"What? Really?!" Tiffany's eyes widened.

"You're the same Tiffany I know, nothing changed except for your preference that _might_ have changed from Ds to Vs." Jessica shrugged, "And besides, it's not like you're doing anything bad."

Tiffany's nervous frown turned into a little smile, "Thank you, Jess. I appreciate it...really."

"Now that we got that out of the way..." Jessica smirked, "How did you stumble upon this Taeyeon girl?"

Tiffany looked down with a blush, "She's the one who actually stumbled upon me."

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"She said that she dialed a random number and there I was."

"Wow. What are the chances." However, Jessica didn't look as pleased as she was a minute ago, "And you trusted her on that?"

"Well, what other way could she have possibly got my number?" Tiffany shrugged, "We were literally strangers."

"I don't know," Jessica squinted, "I don't trust her."

"You don't know her Jess." Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"And you're telling me _you_ know her? Have you _seen_ her in real life? Hell, do you know what _her voice_ even sounds like?"

Tiffany looked away, guilty with both of those.

Jessica sighed and face palmed, "Tiff for all you know she could be a guy taking pictures of some random girl from Instagram or Facebook. How could you have trusted her so easily?"

"She goes to K-Arts and she knows Sooyoung. A friend of her's is Sooyoung's friend." Tiffany shot back in defense for Taeyeon.

Jessica stared at Tiffany's face for a moment, "Ask her to send another selfie."

"What?" Tiffany frowned.

"Ask for another selfie and I'm choosing the pose. I wanna make sure that she's the real thing." Jessica squinted suspiciously.

Tiffany sighed and grabbed her phone, dreading the awkward conversation she's about to have with Taeyeon.

[Tiffany - 10:02 PM] Hey, Tae 👀

Tiffany sighed and looked up at Jessica who's looking suspiciously at her phone as the two waited for Taeyeon to reply which didn't take long.

[Taeyeon - 10:04 PM] Hey, what happened? 😶 You okay?

[Tiffany - 10:04 PM] About that...

[Taeyeon - 10:04 PM] What's wrong?

[Tiffany - 10:04 PM] Jessica found out about you.

[Taeyeon - 10:04 PM] 😳

[Taeyeon - 10:05 PM] Should I be scared?

[Tiffany - 10:05 PM] Yes.

[Taeyeon - 10:05 PM] Oh no.

[Taeyeon - 10:05 PM] How did she find out?

[Tiffany - 10:05 PM] She accidently saw your earlier text on my lock screen.

[Taeyeon - 10:06 PM] What did she say?

[Tiffany - 10:06 PM] She's cool with it and all but she said she can't trust you unless you send a selfie with a certain pose.

[Taeyeon - 10:06 PM] I'm cool with it. How does she want me to pose?

"She said she's cool with it," Tiffany announced to Jessica.

"Good." Jessica squinted suspiciously, "Tell her to put her left thumb on her chin."

"How specific." Tiffany frowned.

"Just do it Tiff!"

"Okay! Okay!"

[Tiffany - 10:08 PM] She said to put your left thumb on your chin.

[Taeyeon - 10:08 PM] How specific 😯

[Tiffany - 10:08 PM] That's exactly what I said 😅

[Taeyeon - 10:08 PM] Jinx 😂

"She's taking it right now," Tiffany said.

"Hmm." Jessica hummed in approval.

About ten minutes has passed and still nothing from Taeyeon.

"She's sure taking long," Jessica said.

"She will send it," Tiffany said.

"How are you so sure?" Jessica asked suspiciously.

"Remember truth or dare?" Tiffany wiggled her eyebrows, "It hadn't been even a week since we started talking and she sent the selfie you guys asked for with no hesitation."

"Well someone's whipped," Jessica smirked.

"Who?" Tiffany questioned.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Just then, Tiffany's phone lit up indicating a text from none other than Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 10:21 PM]

[Taeyeon - 10:21 PM] Sorry for being late, I had to look for proper lighting.

[Taeyeon - 10:21 PM] Is this good enough, though?

Tiffany couldn't help it but smile when she saw the cute face of Taeyeon appear on her screen. She smirked and gave the phone to Jessica to inspect the selfie as much as she wants.

Jessica stared at the pic for a few seconds then frowned, "How old is she? She doesn't look like a college student to me."

"She's 22" Tiffany chuckled awkwardly

"22?!" Jessica's eyes widened, not believing that this face belongs to someone older than her, "She looks 12!"

"That's what I said." Tiffany laughed.

"I say call her right now," Jessica said.

"What?!" Tiffany's eyes widened in surprise.

"Call her now, I won't trust her until I hear her voice and you shouldn't too."

"Now Jessie, I don't think that's needed. She wouldn't have told me she knows Sooyoung if she wasn't real." Tiffany said stressfully, dreading the idea of calling Taeyeon.

"Now Tiff!"

Tiffany looked down, not quite ready to take that next step with Taeyeon yet. They're supposed to be sexting friends _only_. Nothing more. She doesn't even know what Taeyeon thinks of all this. For all Tiffany knows, she might be pissed off right now because she doesn't have to proof herself to anyone other than Tiffany but there she is trying to please her best friend.

Sensing her best friend's discomfort, Jessica sighed, "Tell you what, ask her if you could call. If she said yes then she's real and you don't have to call anymore, if she said no...well..."

"I get it." Tiffany sighed and grabbed her phone, glad that she doesn't have to call Taeyeon anymore either way it goes.

[Tiffany - 10:29 PM] I'm sorry, Taeyeon.

[Tiffany - 10:29 PM] Jessica is being such a bitch about this.

[Taeyeon - 10:30 PM] It's okay, she's your best friend, her opinion matters.

[Taeyeon - 10:30 PM] Does she want me to take another one?

[Tiffany - 10:30 PM] No...actually...she wants something else.

[Taeyeon - 10:30 PM] ?

[Tiffany - 10:30 PM] Can I call you?

[Taeyeon - 10:31 PM] What?! 😨

[Tiffany - 10:31 PM] Sorry, that was out of the question, wasn't it?

[Taeyeon - 10:31 PM] Actually, I would be totally cool with it if my throat wasn't sore right now.

[Taeyeon - 10:31 PM] I don't want you to hear my voice like this 😓

[Tiffany - 10:32 PM] Why? Does it sound like a vacuum cleaner?

[Taeyeon - 10:32 PM] What?! No 😂

[Taeyeon - 10:32 PM] You know what? Fuck it, I'm calling now.

"Oh shit! Jessie she's going to call right now!" Tiffany threw her phone on the couch between her and Jessica.

"Calm your tits girl, it's just a phone call not a marriage proposal!" Jessica yelled.

Before Tiffany could say anything back, her phone went off and Taeyeon's name and selfie appeared on the screen.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I'm not ready yet!" Tiffany yelled and panicked in place.

"Calm the fuck down and answer your fucking phone!" Jessica yelled back.

Tiffany shook her head aggressively and her eyes widened when Jessica grabbed the phone and accepted the call before putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Taeyeon's indeed kind of sore voice echoed in the room.

"Hi, is this Taeyeon?" Jessica said aggressively.

"Uh, Yes, and I'm guessing...you're not Tiffany?"

"I'm Jessica, her best friend."

"I'm Taeyeon, I heard good things about you"

Jessica frowned when she heard the smile in Taeyeon's voice, she seems like a nice person.

"Okay, let's cut right to it. What's your full name?"

"Uh...Kim Taeyeon."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22 since march this year."

"How did you get this number?"

"Uh...I just dialed a random number and it was this."

"Don't lie!"

"I swear that's all I did!" Taeyeon's tone turned to a scared one.

"Yeah right. Which college do you go to and what are you majoring in?"

"I go to K-Arts, Music, and Visual Arts."

"Do you know who Sooyoung is?"

"Yes, she's a friend of a friend."

"Can I ask her about you?"

"Um...sure."

"Why are you sexting with my best friend?"

"Excuse me?"

Tiffany wanted to punch Jessica right there and then for asking that kind of question.

"Why are you sexting with my best friend?" Jessica repeated, holding the phone with a hand while the other is pushing Tiffany off of her.

"Uh...um...because I kind of like her...and she was curious, so...it just happened, I guess," Taeyeon answered nervously.

Jessica looked up at her best friend and smirked when she saw the blush on her face.

"You like her?" Jessica asked.

"Of course, I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have continued talking to her," Taeyeon said confidently.

Tiffany smiled shyly, "I like you too, Taeyeon."

There was a moment of silence on the other line but broke soon enough for Taeyeon to regain her breath, "Tiffany?"

Tiffany chuckled at the way Taeyeon pronounced her name, the F slightly turning into a P, "Yeah."

"Oh..." An awkward chuckle was heard on the other line, "Hi."

"Hi." Tiffany greeted back shyly.

"Ah...um...it's nice to finally be able to hear your voice," Taeyeon said calmly.

"You too." Tiffany chuckled awkwardly, "You don't sound that sore."

"I hope so." Taeyeon also chuckled.

"Stop flirting in front of me!" Jessica yelled.

"Sorry." Taeyeon apologized.

Tiffany sighed and face palmed, "I'm really sorry about all this trouble, Taeyeon."

"As long as I could keep talking to you then it's all okay," Taeyeon said smoothly, not really realizing the effect she has on Tiffany.

Tiffany just took a sharp breath and stared at Taeyeon's picture on the phone and wondered what it would be like to talk to her face to face.

"Okay, you can go to your room now. I'm getting uncomfortable here." Jessica said with a grimace.

"Says the one who started all this." Tiffany glared at her playfully as she got up.

"Go away, bitch." Jessica glared back and it scared Tiffany for a moment but she was too quick to get inside her room.

Once Tiffany was inside her room, she jumped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, completely forgetting that Taeyeon is still on the phone.

"Uh...are we okay now?"

Tiffany jumped a little, startled by the sudden voice.

"Yeah, we have always been okay."

Taeyeon chuckled, "This is awkward."

"Yeah." Tiffany also let out a chuckle of her own, "Shall we just go back to texting?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't think either of us is ready for this yet," Taeyeon said.

"Okay then...um...I will text you in a minute...I guess?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tiffany let out a frustrated sigh and put a hand on her hot red cheek. That right there was one of the most nerve wrecking things she has ever done in her whole life. With a groan, she opened Taeyeon's text and saw that Taeyeon had already texted her first.

[Taeyeon - 10:59 PM] Well that was awkward 😅

[Tiffany - 10:59 PM] Yeah.

[Taeyeon - 10:59 PM] Here's a picture of what one of my friends does for fun to break the ice.

[Taeyeon - 11:00 PM]

[Tiffany - 11:00 PM] Well that's...that is beautiful.

[Taeyeon - 11:00 PM] I agree.

[Tiffany - 11:00 PM] But to be honest, I only like the chocolate part, not the cream.

[Taeyeon - 11:01 PM] As much as I want to say I agree, I don't really like Oreos.

[Tiffany - 11:01 PM] 😱

[Tiffany - 11:01 PM] How do you even live without that goodness in your life?!

[Taeyeon - 11:01 PM] Meh.

[Tiffany - 11:01 PM] Oh my god, what the hell is your favorite candy?

[Taeyeon - 11:01 PM] Gummy bears and worms.

[Taeyeon - 11:01 PM] The cola flavored ones are my favorite 😋

[Tiffany - 11:02 PM] Really now? 😂 What a kid.

[Taeyeon - 11:02 PM] Your voice sounds like cola.

[Tiffany - 11:02 PM] What? 😆

[Tiffany - 11:02 PM] Is that your way of saying that you like my voice?

[Taeyeon - 11:02 PM] Maybe.

[Tiffany - 11:02 PM] Okay, I will take that 😏

[Tiffany - 11:03 PM] But there is a lot of other octaves to my voice you know.

[Taeyeon - 11:03 PM] Oh really?

[Tiffany - 11:03 PM] Yeah.

[Tiffany - 11:03 PM] And one, in particular, I always scream it when we're texting.

[Taeyeon - 11:03 PM] Shall I make you reach it one more time tonight.

[Tiffany - 11:03 PM] You could try but there is no guarantee that you will succeed.

[Taeyeon - 11:03 PM] Is that a challenge?

[Tiffany - 11:03 PM] Maybe.

[Taeyeon - 11:03 PM] Oh it's on.


	4. Chapter 4

[Taeyeon - 6:04 PM] Hey 👀

[Tiffany - 6:11 PM] Hi 😬

[Taeyeon - 6:12 PM] How was your day?

[Tiffany - 6:12 PM] Stressful 😓

[Taeyeon - 6:12 PM] Why?

[Tiffany - 6:12 PM] Just school stuff and stupid drama that shouldn't even be happening.

[Taeyeon - 6:12 PM] I'm sorry.

[Tiffany - 6:12 PM] And why are you sorry exactly?

[Taeyeon - 6:13 PM] I don't know, I just feel guilty for having a good day here and you're over there feeling down.

[Tiffany - 6:13 PM] What the hell Taeyeon, you're stupid 😂 it's not like it's your fault or anything!

[Taeyeon - 6:13 PM] Whatever, I feel guilty.

[Taeyeon - 6:13 PM] Is there something I can do to make you feel better?

[Tiffany - 6:14 PM] Actually yes.

[Taeyeon - 6:14 PM] ?

[Tiffany - 6:14 PM] How about a nude?

[Taeyeon - 6:14 PM] LMFAO look who's asking for nudes now 😂😂😂😂

[Tiffany - 6:14 PM] I'm kind of serious.

[Taeyeon - 6:15 PM] 😳

[Taeyeon - 6:15 PM] What? Really?

[Tiffany - 6:15 PM] Yeah.

[Taeyeon - 6:15 PM] But you already have one.

[Tiffany - 6:15 PM] Yes, but I want you in a different position.

[Taeyeon - 6:15 PM] Well this is embarrassing.

[Taeyeon - 6:15 PM] I have never done this before.

[Tiffany - 6:16 PM] Except for when you were drunk 😂

[Taeyeon - 6:16 PM] Yeah that...as you said, I was drunk.

[Taeyeon - 6:16 PM] I don't think I can pull it off.

[Tiffany - 6:16 PM]

[Taeyeon - 6:16 PM] I can try?

[Tiffany - 6:16 PM] 😊

[Taeyeon - 6:16 PM] But there is no guarantee that it's gonna be sexy, I repeat I have never done this before.

[Tiffany - 6:17 PM] I'll take it.

[Taeyeon - 6:17 PM] Okay then...

[Taeyeon - 6:38 PM] How's this?

[Taeyeon - 6:38 PM] _-NSFW Picture Sent-_

[Taeyeon - 6:38 PM] Do you feel better now?

[Tiffany - 6:41 PM] Oh god YES you're so hot.

[Tiffany - 6:41 PM] I can't with that cute butt!

[Tiffany - 6:41 PM] Ugh why are you so hot?

[Taeyeon - 6:42 PM] Thanks, I guess? 😅

[Tiffany - 6:42 PM] I salivated a little, dammit!

[Taeyeon - 6:42 PM] Do you like it?

[Tiffany - 6:42 PM] UGH SO MUCH

[Tiffany - 6:42 PM] I really think you should be more confident about yourself.

[Taeyeon - 6:42 PM] I'll work on that later.

[Taeyeon - 6:42 PM] But for now, I think you need some help with something.

[Tiffany - 6:43 PM] Oh yeah.

[Tiffany - 7:19 PM] Ugh that was one of our hottest sessions so far.

[Taeyeon - 7:19 PM] Yeah?

[Tiffany - 7:19 PM] You should invest on sending me more nudes 😏

[Taeyeon - 7:19 PM] I could say the same for you 😂

[Tiffany - 7:21 PM] Can I ask you something?

[Taeyeon - 7:21 PM] Of course!

[Tiffany - 7:21 PM] Are you seeing someone right now?

[Taeyeon - 7:21 PM] Seeing someone?

[Tiffany - 7:21 PM] As in are you dating?

[Tiffany - 7:21 PM] Do you have a partner?

[Taeyeon - 7:22 PM] Lol no 😂

[Taeyeon - 7:22 PM] If I did I wouldn't be sexting you up.

[Tiffany - 7:22 PM] Good...good.

[Tiffany - 7:24 PM] I actually have always had this question stuck in the back of my mind but didn't dare to ask afraid of getting disappointed in you if you were actually dating someone and you were cheating.

[Taeyeon - 7:24 PM] Wow Ms. Hwang, thank you so much for the long explanation 😃

[Tiffany - 7:24 PM] Taeyeon I'm serious 😒

[Taeyeon - 7:24 PM] Okay, so I'm guessing you're single too.

[Tiffany - 7:25 PM] Yup.

[Taeyeon - 7:25 PM] Good, good.

[Taeyeon - 7:25 PM] Just what I assumed.

[Tiffany - 7:25 PM] Jessica has been giving me suspicious looks every time I hold my phone.

[Taeyeon - 7:26 PM] Oh 😅

[Taeyeon - 7:26 PM] How is she by the way?

[Taeyeon - 7:26 PM] Are you sure she doesn't mind all this?

[Tiffany - 7:26 PM] Yeah, she's cool. I don't think she actually cares who I like or who I'm hooking up with as long as I'm safe and happy.

[Tiffany - 7:26 PM] She's kind of like you, doesn't care about details like gender and race and just goes with the flow of what her heart wants.

[Taeyeon - 7:26 PM] 👏 👏 👏 👏 👏 👏 👏

[Taeyeon - 7:26 PM] Taeng approves 👍 👍

[Tiffany - 7:27 PM] Dork.

[Taeyeon - 7:27 PM] Yet again, I'm not denying that.

[Taeyeon - 9:42 PM] Have you ever saw a sexy potato?

[Tiffany - 9:42 PM] The fuck?

[Tiffany - 9:42 PM] No.

[Taeyeon - 9:43 PM]

[Tiffany - 9:44 PM] Oh my god 😂

[Tiffany - 9:44 PM] That is the sexiest potato I have ever seen!

[Taeyeon - 9:44 PM] I know right?!

[Tiffany - 9:45 PM] Why do you always have the weirdest things to show me?

[Taeyeon - 9:45 PM] I don't know, that's just what I do for fun 😅

[Tiffany - 9:45 PM] Search up weird things?

[Taeyeon - 9:45 PM] Yeah.

[Tiffany - 9:45 PM] You're so weird.

[Taeyeon - 9:45 PM] I know 😢

[Tiffany - 9:45 PM] Hey~ don't be upset!

[Tiffany - 9:45 PM] I like weird, normal is boring.

[Taeyeon - 9:45 PM] 👽

[Tiffany - 9:48 PM] Jessica says Hi.

[Taeyeon - 9:48 PM] Oh hi to her too 😯

[Tiffany - 9:49 PM] Hyoyeon says hi too.

[Taeyeon - 9:49 PM] Who's Hyoyeon?

[Tiffany - 9:49 PM] One of my friends.

[Taeyeon - 9:49 PM] Well hi to her as well 🙂

[Tiffany - 9:49 PM] Sooyoung is here too.

[Tiffany - 9:49 PM] We're having a movie night but Jessica wouldn't stop asking Sooyoung about you 😂

[Taeyeon - 9:50 PM] Oh no 😰

[Tiffany - 9:50 PM] What?

[Taeyeon - 9:50 PM] Please, I beg of you, no matter what you hear, do not judge me and do not believe everything you hear unless I confirm it.

[Taeyeon - 9:50 PM] Please.

[Tiffany - 9:50 PM] Wow, what's that all about?

[Tiffany - 9:55 PM] Oh...

[Tiffany - 9:55 PM] Just how many girls did you fuck?

[Taeyeon - 9:56 PM] I guess Sooyoung isn't holding back, huh?

[Tiffany - 9:56 PM] Why did you lie about being a virgin?

[Taeyeon - 9:56 PM] I didn't, I am a virgin!

[Taeyeon - 9:56 PM] God this is so embarrassing.

[Tiffany - 9:58 PM] Taeyeon, I'm kind of hearing all kind of things about you right now.

[Taeyeon - 9:58 PM] That was all in the past 😰

[Taeyeon - 10:03 PM] Tiffany?

[Tiffany - 10:06 PM] I...I will talk to you later.

[Taeyeon - 10:06 PM] 😓

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 8:05 AM] Tiffany?

[Taeyeon - 8:06 AM] You didn't text me back last night.

[Taeyeon - 8:06 AM] I don't know what Sooyoung said but I'm guessing it's actually the truth.

[Taeyeon - 8:07 AM] But I'm not like that anymore, I swear!

[Taeyeon - 8:07 AM] Why am I even bothering?

[Taeyeon - 8:07 AM] You're probably still asleep.

[Taeyeon - 8:07 AM] Please text me back soon.

[Taeyeon - 10:15 PM] Come on Tiffany

[Taeyeon - 10:18 PM] Don't you want to know the whole truth from me?

[Taeyeon - 10:31 PM] Is this really how you're going to be?

[Taeyeon - 10:36 PM] I thought you were wiser than that.

[Taeyeon - 10:44 PM] At least give me a chance to tell you myself.

[Taeyeon - 10:52 PM] God damn it, Tiffany!

[Taeyeon - 6:09 PM] Come on Tiffany, please!

[Taeyeon - 6:09 PM] I'm getting desperate here.

[Taeyeon - 6:09 PM] Will you please text me back?

[Taeyeon - 6:09 PM] It's been over a week.

[Taeyeon - 6:10 PM] Why are you throwing this away because of things I did in the past?

[Taeyeon - 6:10 PM] I miss you.

[Taeyeon - 10:17 PM] Are you still ignoring me?

[Taeyeon - 10:20 PM] Tiffany this is not fair.

[Taeyeon - 10:20 PM] You heard things about me and you just assumed that I'm really all that.

[Taeyeon - 10:20 PM] Well, I'm not like that.

[Taeyeon - 10:21 PM] Not anymore.

[Taeyeon - 10:21 PM] So can you please just respond?

[Taeyeon - 10:21 PM] I'm getting really frustrated here.

[Taeyeon - 10:25 PM] I miss texting you and actually getting a respond.

[Taeyeon - 10:25 PM] I will just leave you alone now.

[Taeyeon - 10:26 PM] You have made it clear that you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore.

[Taeyeon - 10:26 PM] I'm not good with goodbyes so I will just leave it here, I guess.

[Tiffany - 10:30 AM] You know what?

[Tiffany - 10:30 AM] You're right.

[Tiffany - 10:30 AM] I'm sorry, Taeyeon.

[Tiffany - 10:30 AM] I shouldn't have ignored you like that.

[Tiffany - 10:30 AM] It's not fair.

[Tiffany - 10:30 AM] I'm so sorry.

[Taeyeon - 10:34 AM] YOU TEXTED ME! 😀

[Taeyeon - 10:34 AM] The moment I try to forget you come right back.

[Taeyeon - 10:34 AM] Kudos to you Hwang.

[Taeyeon - 10:34 AM] You have officially invaded my mind.

[Tiffany - 10:36 AM] 😊

[Taeyeon - 10:36 AM] Will you let me explain now?

[Tiffany - 10:36 AM] Explain what?

[Taeyeon - 10:36 AM] What Sooyoung said about me.

[Tiffany - 10:36 AM] What did Sooyoung say about you, Taeyeon?

[Taeyeon - 10:36 AM] I...ugh...I don't know.

[Taeyeon - 10:37 AM] That I'm an alcoholic sex addicted violence asshole?

[Tiffany - 10:37 AM] Well, not the asshole part but yes, an alcoholic sex addict who resorts to violence most of the time.

[Tiffany - 10:37 AM] And a liar.

[Taeyeon - 10:37 AM] She said I'm a liar?

[Tiffany - 10:37 AM] Well no.

[Tiffany - 10:37 AM] I'm saying you're a liar.

[Taeyeon - 10:37 AM] I'm not GODDAMN IT TIFFANY.

[Taeyeon - 10:38 AM] If I could take a picture of my hymn to proof it then I won't hesitate to.

[Tiffany - 10:38 AM] Okay 😳

[Taeyeon - 10:38 AM] I'm not like that anymore, I swear.

[Tiffany - 10:38 AM] Why did you do all that stuff?

[Taeyeon - 10:40 AM] I...Ugh, let's just say I was going through a really difficult time in my life and college decided to start with a bang.

[Taeyeon - 10:40 AM] But that phase ended long ago.

[Taeyeon - 10:40 AM] Last thing I wanna do is punch someone.

[Tiffany - 10:40 AM] And break their teeth.

[Tiffany - 10:40 AM] And dislocate their arm.

[Taeyeon - 10:41 AM] I might have gone overboard that one time.

[Taeyeon - 10:41 AM] Look, I had a lot of issues in the past but I went through a lot and I can now say confidently that I'm a better person.

[Taeyeon - 10:41 AM] So please don't judge me for my past actions and look at the present me.

[Tiffany - 10:42 AM] Okay.

[Taeyeon - 10:42 AM] Okay?

[Tiffany - 10:42 AM] Yeah okay.

[Taeyeon - 10:42 AM] Just like that?

[Tiffany - 10:42 AM] Yeah.

[Taeyeon - 10:42 AM] Well that's...a relief, I guess.

[Tiffany - 10:42 AM] Do you forgive me?

[Tiffany - 10:42 AM] For judging you and ignoring you.

[Taeyeon - 10:42 AM] Well...

[Tiffany - 10:43 AM] ?

[Taeyeon - 10:43 AM] If you send me a nude, I will consider it.

[Tiffany - 10:43 AM] I see you're all about makeup sex, aren't you?

[Tiffany - 10:43 AM] Or sext for that matter.

[Taeyeon - 10:43 AM] Oh yeah.

[Taeyeon - 10:43 AM] Make sure to get a full shot of your butt.

[Taeyeon - 10:43 AM] And put your hair to one side so I can see your neck.

[Tiffany - 10:43 AM] You sure are picky about what you get.

[Taeyeon - 10:44 AM] Oh no, I'm never picky when it comes to you.

[Taeyeon - 10:44 AM] You could send a picture of your neck and upper chest without exposing anything whatsoever and I could work it, whatever it is.

[Tiffany - 10:45 AM] Well you're up for a surprise then 😏

* * *

...

...

[Taeyeon - 6:33 PM] It's been a long day without you, my friend.

[Tiffany - 6:37 PM] And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.

[Taeyeon - 6:38 PM] We've come a long way from where we began.

[Tiffany - 6:38 PM] Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.

[Taeyeon - 6:38 PM] When I see you again~

[Tiffany - 6:38 PM] That was great let's go live 😆

[Taeyeon - 6:38 PM] I know right?! 😂

[Tiffany - 6:39 PM] How was your day?

[Taeyeon - 6:39 PM] Fun.

[Taeyeon - 6:39 PM] I witnessed one of my friends sneeze so hard she kneed herself in the forehead.

[Tiffany - 6:40 PM] OMG 😂😂😂😂

[Tiffany - 6:40 PM] Is she okay?

[Taeyeon - 6:40 PM] Other than the big red bump, yes she's okay 😅

[Tiffany - 6:40 PM] Oh god, thanks for making me laugh so hard.

[Taeyeon - 6:40 PM] You're welcome 😉

[Tiffany - 6:40 PM] Can I get a picture?

[Taeyeon - 6:41 PM] I don't know, Tiffany. It's that time of the month for me and I don't exactly want to take off my clothes.

[Tiffany - 6:41 PM] OH MY GOD

[Tiffany - 6:41 PM] I meant a normal picture, not a nude 😂

[Taeyeon - 6:41 PM] Oh...

[Taeyeon - 6:41 PM] Okay then.

[Taeyeon - 6:44 PM]

[Tiffany - 6:44 PM] God, you're just so cute!

[Tiffany - 6:44 PM] How can someone be this cute?! 😩

[Tiffany - 6:44 PM] Can you please stop being cute?

[Tiffany - 6:44 PM] I'm just kidding please don't.

[Taeyeon - 6:45 PM] Okay you can stop now, you're making me blush 😅

[Taeyeon - 6:45 PM] I'm gonna go shower now so I will text you in a bit.

[Tiffany - 6:45 PM] Oh...

[Tiffany - 6:45 PM] That's really hot 😏

[Taeyeon - 6:45 PM] Give me 30 minutes.

[Tiffany - 7:56 PM] THAT was what's actually hot.

[Tiffany - 7:56 PM] Thanks 😉

[Taeyeon - 7:56 PM] Anytime 😊

[Tiffany - 7:56 PM] Do you have anything to do for the rest of the night?

[Taeyeon - 7:57 PM] No, why?

[Tiffany - 7:57 PM] It's just that I have nothing to do tonight and I thought maybe we can chat for a little longer.

[Taeyeon - 7:57 PM] Of course! 😃

[Taeyeon - 7:57 PM] What do you want to talk about?

[Tiffany - 7:59 PM] Wanna continue the 21 questions game? We never finished it.

[Taeyeon - 7:59 PM] I see you're completely invested in me now 😏

[Tiffany - 7:59 PM] 😒

[Tiffany - 7:59 PM] You know what? I changed my mind.

[Tiffany - 7:59 PM] I have got better things to do.

[Taeyeon - 7:59 PM] NO WAIT

[Taeyeon - 7:59 PM] TIFFANY COME BACK!

[Taeyeon - 8:00 PM] I miss you 😢

[Tiffany - 8:01 PM] Taeyeon, I was gone for literally a minute.

[Taeyeon - 8:01 PM] YOU'RE BACK 😃

[Tiffany - 8:01 PM]

[Tiffany - 8:01 PM] Can we just play?

[Taeyeon - 8:01 PM] Okay.

[Tiffany - 8:01 PM] Great.

[Tiffany - 8:01 PM] I'll start.

[Tiffany - 8:02 PM] What are your hobbies?

[Taeyeon - 8:02 PM] Drawing, coloring, painting, swimming, giving people random manicures.

[Tiffany - 8:02 PM] How artistic 😳

[Taeyeon - 8:02 PM] Well, I am majoring in visual arts so I should at least love what I'm studying.

[Tiffany - 8:02 PM] That's nice.

[Taeyeon - 8:02 PM] You?

[Tiffany - 8:03 PM] Other than lazing around and watching Netflix and YouTube all day?

[Tiffany - 8:03 PM] I like to play the flute sometimes.

[Taeyeon - 8:03 PM] Wow 😯 That's really classy and very unexpected.

[Tiffany - 8:03 PM] I get that a lot 😅

[Taeyeon - 8:03 PM] Okay, what's the weirdest thing you have ever seen?

[Tiffany - 8:04 PM]

[Taeyeon - 8:04 PM] ? 😐

[Tiffany - 8:04 PM] I don't know, Taeyeon.

[Tiffany - 8:04 PM] I don't know.

[Taeyeon - 8:04 PM] Okay...

[Tiffany - 8:04 PM] You?

[Taeyeon - 8:04 PM] Me? 😂 Lol.

[Taeyeon - 8:04 PM] My whole life is filled with weird shit and unexplained glitches.

[Tiffany - 8:05 PM] Girl, are you haunted or something? 😳

[Taeyeon - 8:05 PM] Maybe 😳

[Taeyeon - 8:05 PM] But I think it's a better idea not to tell you a scary one because you probably won't be able to sleep tonight.

[Tiffany - 8:05 PM] I agree, thank you for your consideration.

[Taeyeon - 8:05 PM] You're welcome.

[Taeyeon - 8:05 PM] A couple of months ago I was sitting in my car, in the middle of traffic.

[Taeyeon - 8:06 PM] When suddenly a burrito flew inside of my window and landed right on my lap.

[Tiffany - 8:06 PM] It's a gift from god 😂

[Taeyeon - 8:06 PM] That's what I assumed 😅

[Taeyeon - 8:06 PM] But it was probably two people fighting in a car nearby and someone got angry and threw his company's burrito away.

[Tiffany - 8:06 PM] You're most likely right.

[Tiffany - 8:06 PM] Next question.

[Tiffany - 8:07 PM] If you had a superpower what would it be and how would you discover it?

[Taeyeon - 8:07 PM] Probably teleporting.

[Taeyeon - 8:07 PM] I think I have already teleported to an alternative universe before so yeah.

[Tiffany - 8:07 PM] What? 😂 Details, please.

[Taeyeon - 8:07 PM] Two years ago, I was on a trip with a few friends to Jeju Island and we were staying in a five-story hotel.

[Tiffany - 8:08 PM] Nice.

[Taeyeon - 8:08 PM] Yeah.

[Taeyeon - 8:10 PM] I and my friend Yoona were trying to get to the third floor of the hotel where our room was located and since the hotel wasn't that big people usually use the stairs but me and Yoona decided to use the elevator because we're lazy as fuck.

[Tiffany - 8:10 PM] Oh no, I hate the mention of elevators when people tell me weird events 😷

[Taeyeon - 8:10 PM] Oh it got weird for sure.

[Taeyeon - 8:11 PM] The two of us stepped into the elevator and I clearly remember clicking the button with number 3 on it which obviously should take us to the third floor.

[Tiffany - 8:11 PM] I'm getting a bit scared.

[Tiffany - 8:11 PM] I'm going to sit down with Jessica, I can't handle being alone while reading this.

[Taeyeon - 8:12 PM] But nothing happened yet.

[Tiffany - 8:12 PM] I know, that's why I'm making sure I have company when something happens.

[Taeyeon - 8:12 PM] Say hi to Jessica for me.

[Tiffany - 8:17 PM] She attempted to kick me out of the room but I told her the beginning of the story and she's into it now 😂

[Tiffany - 8:17 PM] Also she says Hi back.

[Taeyeon - 8:17 PM] Good.

[Taeyeon - 8:17 PM] Can I continue now?

[Tiffany - 8:17 PM] Yes, please.

[Taeyeon - 8:18 PM] Well, the elevator stopped and number 3 flashed in bright red above the door.

[Taeyeon - 8:18 PM] However when the door opened we were in a completely different place than the floor we were staying on.

[Taeyeon - 8:19 PM] Anyways, so we got off the elevator thinking it was our floor like it's supposed to be but immediately stopped our tracks when we noticed that something was very off with the place.

[Tiffany - 8:19 PM] Fuck no.

[Taeyeon - 8:19 PM] Yes. We looked around and all the colors were kind of dull unlike the original 3rd floor which is full of bright colors and absolutely no one was there.

[Taeyeon - 8:21 PM] Also the previously dark wooden doors were replaced with some kind of old wood that had cracks everywhere and even looked dusty and the knobs were covered in rust, it was as if the whole floor went back to the western 60's or something, everything was just really old and dull, an entire area was blocked off limits and taped to keep people away.

[Tiffany - 8:21 PM] Are you sure you didn't get off on an off limit abandoned floor or something?

[Taeyeon - 8:21 PM] No, the elevator clearly said that we were on the third floor.

[Tiffany - 8:22 PM] That's fucked up 😷

[Taeyeon - 8:22 PM] It doesn't end there, though.

[Taeyeon - 8:23 PM] The two of us walked to our room which thankfully was not off limits and the moment I opened the door I had this sick feeling that we weren't supposed to be there.

[Taeyeon - 8:23 PM] Our room was very dark, the beds were completely trashed and the windows were broken but it was clear that someone attempted to tape the glass back together with a black tape and stick it again.

[Tiffany - 8:24 PM] Jessica says this is bullshit.

[Taeyeon - 8:24 PM] That's what all our friends were saying and if I was alone I would have said the same thing but it was too real and I wasn't the only one there 😰

[Tiffany - 8:24 PM] 😓

[Taeyeon - 8:25 PM] Anyways, so we looked through the broken window and instead of the busy streets of Jeju Island we see a deserted place that was obviously not the same street we were at before entering the hotel a few minutes prior.

[Taeyeon - 8:25 PM] There was absolutely no one walking down the street and not a single car was moving or even turned on which is the complete opposite of what it was only 10 minutes before that not to mention our luggage was nowhere to be found.

[Tiffany - 8:25 PM] 😱

[Taeyeon - 8:26 PM] We went to our other friend's rooms but they were both locked, we got so terrified that I don't remember myself ever running faster than I did that night.

[Taeyeon - 8:27 PM] We got back to the elevator and it was like we were standing on thin ice as we watched the numbers go down from 3 to 1 and man it was a relief when we got off and saw that everything on the first floor was normal and the noises of people never felt so good to hear.

[Tiffany - 8:27 PM] You're kidding right? 😨

[Taeyeon - 8:29 PM] No 😂 we later used the stairs like everyone else and climbed up to the third floor and everything was back to normal, it was colorful again, people were around talking, the doors looked luxury like they were before, even our room was back to normal and the window wasn't broken and you could actually see people and a load shit of busy traffic outside it.

[Tiffany - 8:30 PM] What the fuck happened there?

[Taeyeon - 8:30 PM] Until this day I feel grossed out in my stomach every time I remember it.

[Taeyeon - 8:30 PM] It's either we teleported to an alternative universe or I believe we went into what they call a time slip

[Tiffany - 8:30 PM] I would have pissed myself if I was you and what the fuck is a time slip?

[Taeyeon - 8:31 PM] It's basically when a person seems to travel through time by unknown means for a period of time

[Tiffany - 8:31 PM] OR maybe you two just went insane.

[Taeyeon - 8:31 PM] I also thought of that 😂

[Taeyeon - 8:31 PM] But considering how both me and Yoona are still living until this day with no problem whatsoever, I find that possibility un-true.

[Tiffany - 8:32 PM] Am I sensing a nerdy side to you right now?

[Taeyeon - 8:32 PM] I mean...I have always been a big nerd at heart

[Tiffany - 8:32 PM] Is it weird that I find that side of you a major turn-on?

[Taeyeon - 8:32 PM] Yes, stereotypically, you're not supposed to be attracted to a nerd

[Tiffany - 8:32 PM] Then maybe I'm just as insane as you.

[Taeyeon - 8:32 PM] Maybe.

[Tiffany - 8:33 PM] Could you sext me now, please?

[Tiffany - 8:33 PM] Your stupid brain turned me on again 😠

[Taeyeon - 8:33 PM] Well that was unexpected 😳

[Taeyeon - 8:33 PM] I didn't even say anything smart but okay 😂


	5. Chapter 5

[Tiffany - 11:18 AM] Hey 👀

[Tiffany - 11:18 AM] How are you?

[Tiffany - 11:18 AM] You haven't texted me in a while

[Taeyeon - 11:32 AM] I'm exhausted 😫 thank you for asking.

[Taeyeon - 11:32 AM] You know finals are coming up and I'm kind of spending all my free time studying.

[Tiffany - 11:33 AM] Oh god, it's hell having only one major, I can't imagine being you right now 😥

[Tiffany - 11:33 AM] It must be tough.

[Taeyeon - 11:33 AM] It is, but oh well, I only have next year left and then I'm free to do whatever I want.

[Tiffany - 11:33 AM] Well that's a nice way to look at it 🙂

[Taeyeon - 11:33 AM] In a world full of let downs and disappointments, you need to at least stay positive or else, your mental health might not stay as stable as it is now.

[Tiffany - 11:34 AM] Why are you suddenly being wise? 😳

[Taeyeon - 11:34 AM] Me? Wise? 😂😂😂

[Taeyeon - 11:34 AM] It's called EXPERIENCE.

[Tiffany - 11:34 AM] I see 😅 We need to sit down together one day and you will have to tell me what that experience was.

[Taeyeon - 11:34 AM] Are you saying that we should meet one day?

[Tiffany - 11:34 AM] Bitch, maybe 😏

[Taeyeon - 11:35 AM] What? Really? 😳

[Tiffany - 11:35 AM] Yes?

[Taeyeon - 11:35 AM] I honestly didn't think you would ever want to meet me in real life, although I would love to meet you very much.

[Tiffany - 11:35 AM] Why?

[Tiffany - 11:35 AM] Are you saying that I only text you for pleasure?

[Taeyeon - 11:35 AM] I DIDN'T SAY THAT.

[Tiffany - 11:36 AM] Relax, I'm just screwing with you 😂

[Taeyeon - 11:36 AM] That is literally what you're doing.

[Taeyeon - 11:36 AM] Over text that is.

[Tiffany - 11:36 AM] True.

[Taeyeon - 9:32 PM] I'm sick of studying 😫

[Taeyeon - 9:32 PM] Entertain me

[Tiffany - 9:33 PM] Should I tell you a story?

[Taeyeon - 9:33 PM] Please do!

[Taeyeon - 9:33 PM] I need a break from all this shit.

[Tiffany - 9:33 PM] My neighbor has sex almost every night.

[Taeyeon - 9:33 PM] Ok...ay?

[Tiffany - 9:33 PM] Every time he comes he scream BANZAI

[Taeyeon - 9:34 PM] What? 😂

[Taeyeon - 9:34 PM] What does that even mean?

[Tiffany - 9:34 PM] I have no idea but the tone of his voice as he comes and the way he says it is very amusing 😅

[Taeyeon - 9:34 PM] I just googled Banzai and it basically means long live the king in Japanese 😂

[Tiffany - 9:34 PM] What?!

[Tiffany - 9:35 PM] Hold on, I need to tell Jessie 😂

[Taeyeon - 9:35 PM] Banzai sex just appeared in related words.

[Tiffany - 9:35 PM] Go on 👀

[Taeyeon - 9:35 PM] It's basically when a guy stands at one side of the room and his partner stands on the other side while bending over.

[Taeyeon - 9:36 PM] The man then charges at his partner with his erection and tries to get it into his partner's vagina/ass at full running speed.

[Tiffany - 9:36 PM] OMG 😂😂😂

[Tiffany - 9:36 PM] If he misses, he could fracture his dick against the girl's ass 😂

[Taeyeon - 9:36 PM] Oh my god, I just imagined it 😱 that's really scary.

[Taeyeon - 9:37 PM] Bukkake also appeared in the related words. (A/N: For the love of god don't google it)

[Tiffany - 9:37 PM] What does it mean?

[Taeyeon - 9:37 PM] You don't wanna know 😭

[Tiffany - 12:23 AM] Hey, Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 12:29 AM] ?

[Tiffany - 12:29 AM] What are you doing?

[Taeyeon - 12:29 AM] About to finish the last chapter and I could finally say that I'm ready for hell week.

[Tiffany - 12:29 AM] _-NSFW Pic Sent-_

[Taeyeon - 12:32 AM] HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK TIFFANY 😱

[Taeyeon - 12:32 AM] You're boobs look so...UGH SOFT AS HELL!

[Tiffany - 12:32 AM] Do you like it?

[Taeyeon - 12:32 AM] Do I like it? I LOVE IT!

[Taeyeon - 12:32 AM] Holy shit I'm so horny right now 😫

[Taeyeon - 12:33 AM] I have already told you on a different occasion that you don't just send a nude out of NOWHERE.

[Taeyeon - 12:33 AM] You're killing me, Hwang!

[Tiffany - 12:33 AM] Just something to ease the stress out of you.

[Tiffany - 12:33 AM] Use it well 😉

[Taeyeon - 12:33 AM] Oh you don't have to worry about that.

[Taeyeon - 12:33 AM] It will be put to good use for sure.

[Tiffany - 12:34 AM] Right after you finish studying.

[Taeyeon - 12:34 AM] Oh no, I can't wait that long!

[Tiffany - 12:34 AM] Dammit, I shouldn't have sent it this early.

[Tiffany - 12:34 AM] Promise me you will only use it after you're done studying.

[Taeyeon - 12:34 AM] Nope.

[Tiffany - 12:35 AM] Promise me Taeyeon, or I will never send you another nude ever again!

[Taeyeon - 12:35 AM] But that's not fair 😨

[Tiffany - 12:35 AM] Life isn't fair, get used to it.

[Taeyeon - 12:35 AM] 😞

[Tiffany - 12:36 AM] Come on Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 12:36 AM] Okay, okay, I promise!

[Tiffany - 12:36 AM] Good girl.

[Taeyeon - 12:36 AM] 😇

[Taeyeon - 12:47 AM] Is it weird that being called a good girl by you turned me on even more?

[Tiffany - 12:47 AM] GO BACK TO STUDYING TAEYEON

[Tiffany - 12:47 AM] A person simply does not discover new kinks in the middle of studying!

[Taeyeon - 12:47 AM] Did it turn you on too?

[Tiffany 12:48 AM] No, Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 12:48 AM] It did, didn't it?

[Tiffany - 12:48 AM] Just go back to your books and let me go back to mine because unlike you who's almost finished, I still have got two chapters to go.

[Taeyeon - 12:48 AM] Oh then you surely don't want to waste energy reading what I want to do to you, am I right?

[Tiffany - 12:49 AM] Yes, you are right 😑

[Taeyeon - 12:49 AM] You know Tiffany, in the selfies you send me, your hair always looks amazing.

[Tiffany - 12:49 AM] Thanks? I guess.

[Taeyeon - 12:49 AM] I always imagine myself laying on a bed with you and play with your beautiful hair...and other things too.

[Tiffany - 12:50 AM] CHOKE ON AIR!

[Taeyeon - 12:50 AM] Still killing me Hwang 😁

* * *

...

...

[Tiffany - 12:37 PM] Text me back when you're out of your test.

[Taeyeon - 12:37 PM] I'm about to go in the second one, I will text you when I'm out.

[Tiffany - 12:37 PM] GOOD LUCK

[Taeyeon - 12:38 PM] Thanks 😁

[Taeyeon - 3:33 PM] I'm out 💀

[Tiffany - 3:33 PM] How did both of them go?

[Taeyeon - 3:34 PM] I nailed the first one but I think I fucked up a couple questions on the second one 😩

[Tiffany - 3:34 PM] Aww that's all right, you have been doing well in all your tests, a couple of questions on the last one won't hurt your credit count.

[Taeyeon - 3:35 PM] You're right 😞 but it was the subject of my favorite professor, I wanted to do well!

[Tiffany - 3:35 PM] A couple of questions does not mean you fucked it up Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 3:35 PM] But I care for those couple of questions.

[Tiffany - 3:36 PM] If I was there I would give you a hug

[Taeyeon - 3:36 PM] I would have liked that very much

[Tiffany - 3:36 PM]

[Tiffany - 3:36 PM] Well then Taeyeon, CONGRATULATIONS ON FINISHING YOUR THIRD YEAR OF COLLEGE!

[Taeyeon - 3:36 PM] THANKS!

[Tiffany - 3:37 PM] ARE YOU HAPPY?!

[Taeyeon - 3:37 PM] I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY!

[Tiffany - 3:37 PM] Lol I get it now why you did this to me last week.

[Taeyeon - 3:37 PM] What did I do?

[Tiffany - 3:37 PM] You congratulate me on finishing my second year?

[Taeyeon - 3:37 PM] Oh yeah.

[Taeyeon - 3:37 PM] CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN ON FINISHING YOUR SECOND YEAR!

[Tiffany - 3:38 PM] THANK YOU!

[Tiffany - 3:38 PM] But you know what I'm most happy for?

[Taeyeon - 3:38 PM] What?

[Tiffany - 3:38 PM] IT'S VACATION!

[Tiffany - 3:38 PM] THREE MONTHS WITH NO CLASSES AN NO ASSIGNMENTS AND NO PROJECT TO WORRY ABOUT.

[Taeyeon - 3:39 PM] FUCK YEAH!

[Tiffany - 3:39 PM] So what are you going to do during the next three months?

[Taeyeon - 3:39 PM] I didn't plan anything, I'm thinking of going on a trip, though.

[Tiffany - 3:39 PM] Oh, where to?

[Taeyeon - 3:39 PM] I don't know, somewhere where I can relax in peace, away from the city, I guess.

[Tiffany - 3:39 PM] Ohhhhh that's nice, when are you going?

[Taeyeon - 3:40 PM] I don't know, Tiffany. I haven't planned anything yet 😅

[Taeyeon - 3:40 PM] And what are you going to do?

[Tiffany - 3:40 PM] Probably nothing. I just want to relax and get rid of my stress.

[Taeyeon - 3:40 PM] I see.

[Taeyeon - 3:40 PM] I have got to drive now so I will text you later.

[Taeyeon - 3:40 PM] Okay 🙂

Tiffany sighed and put her phone on the bedside table. Her patience is getting low and all the circumstances are lining up perfectly for her to ask Taeyeon to meet up, but she's just isn't sure if Taeyeon feels the same way. She could tell that there is some kind of connection between them but Tiffany now realizes that she made a mistake with the order.

She's sexting with the girl she's interested in even though they haven't met in real life yet, and hearing about Taeyeon's repetition from Sooyoung certainly doesn't help the situation. Although, Taeyeon said that she was going through some hard time and she already got over her issues and Sooyoung confirmed it. Tiffany can't help it but get nervous.

Apparently, when Taeyeon first started college, she was already known to be quite open about sexuality, and college girls wouldn't let such an opportunity go, a cute girl who's willing to help them experiment. Honestly, most of them only slept with Taeyeon for the sake of saying, "I have slept with a girl before.", that's just how it was for most of them, but another part of them were seriously interested in Taeyeon, and those people exactly were rejected.

According to Sooyoung, Taeyeon has an amazing singing voice and her art pieces are pretty deep and detailed. Which perfectly explains why she's majoring in Music and Visual Arts.

However, Taeyeon wasn't just all good and fun. aside from her active sex life, Taeyeon also used to be seen at a lot of parties and clubs, drinking to the point of getting wasted. It's a good thing Taeyeon has good friends who made sure she's always safe when she gets like that, however, even her friends couldn't prevent her from getting into pity fights.

That guy just spilled a bit of his drink on her, he gets punched. This guy just accidently bumped into her and didn't apologize or even acknowledge it, he gets tackled down. Another guy just made fun of her, he gets kneed in the stomach. The worst fight she had ever gotten into was with a guy who was flirting with her in a completely wrong way and the only word Sooyoung used to describe the fight was _bloody_. Taeyeon had apparently broken his arm and punched him so hard that one of his teeth flew off, and she didn't get out of that fight unscratched either, she might be strong but the guy was a lot bigger than her and clearly stronger. Let's just say that she had quite the temper back then and being an alcoholic certainly didn't help her situations.

Nobody knows why except for her close friends, but at the start of her third year, Taeyeon suddenly changed 180 degrees. All requests for sexual interaction with her ended up being rejected, she was never seen at a party ever again and all attempts to piss her off were ignored. She dramatically just calmed down and her whole aura has changed and all Sooyoung knows is that Taeyeon was struggling with a broken home. Or used to be that is.

She changed to the Taeyeon Tiffany recently came to know. As much as hearing about how Taeyeon used to be a year ago scared Tiffany, her curiosity beat the best out of her and she ended up reaching for Taeyeon again only a week later from ignoring her.

According to Sooyoung, Taeyeon has never been in love and was never in a serious relationship, just a few one-night stands, and a couple of booty calls, somehow through all that, Taeyeon had managed to keep her virginity for that special someone she hopes to find someday.

Despite knowing all that and knowing how Taeyeon's love life is like, Tiffany starves to be that special someone who will one day break down all of Taeyeon's walls, and she's determined to use everything up her sleeves to get to her.


	6. Chapter 6

[Tiffany - 7:10 AM] Hey Taeyeon 👀

[Taeyeon - 10:32 AM] You're such an early bird 😱

[Taeyeon - 10:32 AM] Why did you wake up at 7?!

[Tiffany - 10:35 AM] My sleep is messed up, don't ask 😑

[Taeyeon - 10:35 AM] Okay...

[Taeyeon - 10:35 AM] What's up?

[Tiffany - 10:35 AM] Are you free this afternoon?

[Taeyeon - 10:35 AM] I'm having lunch with my Dad in less than 2 hours, but I'm free after that.

[Taeyeon - 10:35 AM] Why?

[Tiffany - 10:37 AM] Would you like to meet up?

[Taeyeon - 10:37 AM] What? 😧

[Tiffany - 10:37 AM] I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, we can just stick to texting.

[Taeyeon - 10:37 AM] NO NO NO

[Taeyeon - 10:37 AM] I would love to meet you!

[Taeyeon - 10:37 AM] I have never typed as fast as I just did just now

[Tiffany - 10:38 AM] 😅

[Tiffany - 10:38 AM] What time do you think you will be done with your dad?

[Taeyeon - 10:38 AM] Is 3 okay?

[Tiffany - 10:38 AM] Yeah.

[Taeyeon - 10:38 AM] Where do you wanna go?

[Tiffany - 10:39 AM] I mean, we could just have coffee and take a walk.

[Taeyeon - 10:39 AM] It sounds as if we're planning a date 😂

[Tiffany - 10:39 AM] Is it not?

[Taeyeon - 10:40 AM] What? 😳

[Taeyeon - 10:40 AM] Really?

[Tiffany - 10:40 AM] If you're okay with that.

[Tiffany - 10:40 AM] Or we could just be friends meeting up, no pressure.

[Taeyeon - 10:40 AM] NO NO NO

[Taeyeon - 10:41 AM] It's a date.

[Taeyeon - 10:41 AM] I just never expected you to take the initiative to take a step further.

[Tiffany - 10:41 AM] Why?

[Taeyeon - 10:41 AM] I don't know, it's just a feeling.

[Taeyeon - 10:41 AM] 3 was it?

[Taeyeon - 10:41 AM] Send me your location and I will pick you up then.

[Tiffany - 10:42 AM] K.

[Taeyeon - 10:42 AM] Did you just k me?! 😧

[Tiffany - 10:42 AM] Shut up.

Tiffany spent a few minutes just staring at the texts with a smile.

Finally, after 2 months, she's going to meet Taeyeon in real life, she's going to converse with her face to face and she's going on a date with her for real.

"Oh god..." Her eyes widened.

It's her first date with a girl ever.

"Oh no..."

She realized that she definitely didn't think it through and just asked away.

"Jessie!" She yelled, barging into Jessica's room.

And then she realized. She had fucked up just now. She just barged into Jessica's room at almost 11 in the morning. She's going to die.

Jessica slowly lowered the blanket from her head and gave Tiffany the scariest glare Tiffany had ever seen of Jessica her whole life, "You better have a fucking excuse for waking me up."

"So you're telling me you woke me up because you were too excited for a date?" Jessica asked, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Yeah..." Tiffany trailed off, scared shitless, "But it's not just any date. It's my first date with a _girl_."

Jessica blinked at her.

After she was rudely awakened from her slumber, Jessica tried to avoid murdering her best friend and instead asked Tiffany to treat her pancakes as an apology, so now here they are, at a restaurant, eating pancakes for lunch, and Jessica never wished that murdering people is legal more than now.

"You're not going to sleep with her on the first date, are you?" Jessica asked suspiciously

"No! Of course not!" Tiffany shook her head and hands in the air furiously, her face red from the idea of sleeping with Taeyeon, which sparked a few memories of their steamy conversations on her phone.

Jessica squinted and stared at Tiffany with a knowing look, "Don't you dare lie to me."

Tiffany leaned back in her seat and looked at her own plate of pancakes, "I mean...if it happens it happens. I wouldn't mind it."

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do to my best friend?" Jessica looked at Tiffany in disbelief.

Tiffany isn't really the type to sleep with someone in the dating phase and actually likes to drag it longer than it should be just for the fun of seeing her guy squirm and wait for it.

But this...this, though.

"Why the sudden change?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know...It's just exciting." Tiffany answered with a shy smile while playing with the food on her plate.

"Explain please," Jessica said, not really getting it.

Tiffany sighed and chuckled at her best friend's lack of interest in love, "It's...I don't know, the idea of undressing a woman is already making me turned on. But when I was with a guy I just...I liked the idea of it not happening better. I only did it to please my boyfriend at that time if you know what I mean."

Jessica grimaced, "I will never understand all this romance shit you people all do." She shook her head and just continued eating her pancakes.

"You know what? I think she will be even cuter in person." Tiffany said with a dreamy smile.

"Hmm." Jessica hummed with a nod.

"I mean, all the pictures she has sent to me were on the spot but she looked cute in all of them, I just can't." Tiffany spazzed a little and whipped her phone out to Jessica, "She sent me this last night, ugh, isn't she cute?"

"Last night? That's what you fap to? I'm sorry Tiff but if you fap to something like this or rather someone with that face, you're definitely a pedophile." Jessica said with a frown.

"Wha- ! How dare you?!" Tiffany leaned back in her seat, offended by what her best friend just said.

"Tiff, she's nine!" Jessica rolled her eyes.

"For fuck's sake Jessie, she's older than both of us!"

"Right. I won't believe in that until I see her ID." Jessica said nonchalantly eating her pancakes. She looked up with a smirk but before she could say anything to her best friend, her eyes caught something at the far away table in the corner.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked, concerned by the sudden change of her best friend's demeanor.

"Show me that picture again," Jessica said, not giving Tiffany the chance to even register what she just asked for, she snatched Tiffany's phone from her hand and stared at Taeyeon's picture hard.

"What?" Tiffany asked again, snatching her phone back from Jessica.

"Tiff..." Jessica leaned back in her seat, crossed her arms and smirked at Tiffany, "I don't think you're the only one who doesn't feel like eating right now."

"Huh?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"The table behind you, in the corner," Jessica said, gesturing for Tiffany to look behind her.

Confused, Tiffany looked behind her and squinted to get a better look at the table far away, at the corner, next to the windows.

There was a family of four sitting together, a man who seemed to be in his mid-forties, slightly overweight, wearing a baseball cap, next to him, a brunette who seemed to be the same age as him, her hand resting on his on the table, next to the woman was another brunette who's a lot younger than the man and the woman, maybe the same age as her, she had a sweet smile on her cute face and something glamorous about her that Tiffany couldn't put her finger on, and sitting between the man and the younger brunette is another girl whose face Tiffany definitely recognized right away.

"T- Taeyeon!" Tiffany immediately put her hand on her mouth and turned back to Jessica, lowering her head, afraid that Taeyeon had heard her or saw her.

Jessica had a smug smile on her face and just enjoyed watching her best friend squirm.

"Hide you idiot!" Tiffany said, shooting a glare of her own at Jessica.

"Why? She doesn't know who I am." Jessica shrugged.

Tiffany then realized that _she_ is the stupid one, of course Taeyeon doesn't know who Jessica is, she doesn't need to hide, "Is she looking?" She asked nervously.

"She hadn't looked up from her plate once," Jessica said, making Tiffany physically relax.

Tiffany slowly looked back again and took in the full sight of Taeyeon.

Her pale skin grabbing attention from far away, her face is way cuter than the pictures and Tiffany believe that it will be even cuter if Taeyeon was smiling. Right now, Taeyeon doesn't look like she's having the time of her life. Unlike her three companions who are laughing and seem to be enjoying the company of each other, Taeyeon seemed to be more interested in how sticky the cheese on her potato skins is. Although her expression was stoic and leaned to the board side more, it's clear how uncomfortable she is even from that far away.

"She doesn't look like she wants to be here," Jessica commented.

"Yeah..." Tiffany nodded unconsciously, still taking in the sight of Taeyeon for the first time, "God, she's cute."

Jessica grimaced, "You sick pedophile."

Tiffany looked back at Jessica with a glare and opened her mouth, about to argue.

"Try texting her," Jessica suggested before Tiffany manages to say anything.

"What?"

"Text her, I wanna see how her face looks like when she's texting you."

"Jessie that's- "

"Hush" Jessica put her finger on Tiffany's lips to stop her from arguing, "Just do it, I know you want to see it, _you know you want to see it._ " She said as if she's hypnotizing Tiffany.

Without saying anything, Tiffany grabbed her phone from on top of the table and opened her conversation with Taeyeon.

[Tiffany - 1:03 PM] Hey Tae, what are you doing?"

After hitting send, Tiffany immediately looked up just in time to see Taeyeon putting her hand inside the pocket of her skinny jeans and took out her phone, a little smile made it's way to Taeyeon's face which made Tiffany turn around to Jessica, excited that a text from her could make Taeyeon smile.

"She sure is into you," Jessica said with an impressed smile and a nod.

"Of course she is, who do you think I am?" Tiffany said smugly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Bitch you're back!" Jessica almost went around the table to hug her best friend who seemed to be back to her usual confidence self instead of the fangirl shit.

The smug smile on Tiffany's face immediately vanished to a nervous one when her phone vibrated in her hand.

[Taeyeon - 1:04 PM] Still in the restaurant

Tiffany sneaked a peak behind her to see what Taeyeon was doing and found out that Taeyeon was now back to playing with her food but with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Ask her if she's enjoying herself," Jessica suggested.

Tiffany immediately looked back at her phone and typed as fast as she could.

[Tiffany - 1:05 PM] Having fun?

Tiffany again, looked up to see what Taeyeon will do, and as a boost to her ego, Taeyeon smiled again and looked at her phone.

[Taeyeon - 1:05 PM] Nah, it's boring here.

[Taeyeon - 1:05 PM] I would rather talk to you right now but I would rather not appear rude in front of these people.

[Tiffany - 1:05 PM] Okay, just checking in on you.

[Taeyeon - 1:06 PM] You boosted up my mood a bit, thanks for that 👽

[Tiffany - 1:06 PM] You're very welcome 😉

Although Tiffany was a bit concerned that Taeyeon had just called her family _these people,_ she closed her phone with a smile and looked back up again to see what Taeyeon is doing. To her distaste, Taeyeon is no longer holding her phone but instead, she's listening to something the older brunette is saying, her face expressionless again. The conversation, however, did not continue long because with a single word from Taeyeon, the conversation immediately averted from her to the younger brunette next to her.

"I kind of feel sorry for her," Jessica said, grabbing Tiffany's attention.

"Yeah..." Tiffany nodded, having a hard time taking her eyes off Taeyeon.

"Well, at least she has got you to go on a date with later." Jessica shrugged, not really able to hold her attention on one thing for long.

"Yeah..." Tiffany answered absentmindedly and finally looked away when the eyes of the younger brunette met hers, "She saw me!"

"Well, you gotta hope she won't say anything later because you know how normal it is to watch someone eat that intently," Jessica said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Tiffany rolled her eyes at that, "Not Taeyeon, the girl sitting next to her."

Jessica looked up at the younger brunette whose seat is facing them and saw that indeed, she was staring at their table but the hand of the older brunette grabbed her attention away.

"It's okay, she's not looking anymore," Jessica said to the nervous Tiffany.

"Who do you think she is?" Tiffany asked, curious about Taeyeon's family.

"Either her sister or her girlfriend."

"She said she's going out with her _Dad_ , not family, I think she's her sister and besides...Taeyeon doesn't have a girlfriend." Tiffany said, refusing the girlfriend idea.

"Says who?" Jessica smirked.

"Says Taeyeon."

"Yeah, right." Jessica rolled her eyes, still not trusting Taeyeon at all.

"Let's get out of here before she notices me," Tiffany said getting up and followed by a lazy Jessica.

However, before exiting the restaurant, Tiffany couldn't help it but take one last glance at Taeyeon whose expression did not change from 5 minutes ago.

 _She looks so...lonely._


	7. Chapter 7

[Taeyeon - 3:04 PM] I'm outside.

[Taeyeon - 3:04 PM] Whenever you're ready.

Tiffany looked up away from her phone excitedly and picked up her purse before running to the living room where Jessica is chillin with her laptop, "She's here!" She announced.

As if on cue, Jessica got up and followed Tiffany to the balcony where they could see the street from. Tiffany slid the door open quietly and crawled to the bars so she could get a better view, with Jessica beside her the whole time of course.

"Wow..." Was the first thing Tiffany said.

Down in the street, in front of their apartment building, is Taeyeon, standing outside of her car, leaning on it in a cool manner and just staring at her phone.

"Tiff, that's a fucking Porsche. This girl is rich."

"Maybe she just rented the car, we didn't see any Porsches in front of the restaurant earlier," Tiffany said with a frown.

"Or she's just filthy rich and you didn't know about it."

"Sooyoung said nothing about this," Tiffany argued.

"Maybe she's keeping it a secret."

Tiffany gave Jessica weird look.

"No, really. Listen here. She might be faking her identity and is actually an FBI agent with disguise."

Tiffany's eyebrow twitched, "Did you switch personalities with Hyo or something?"

"No, but I think I accidently inhaled some crack on the street earlier."

"Stop it, Jessie, this isn't a crack-fic."

"Don't you fucking break the 4th wall!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah you should be." Jessica glared, "Maybe you should get going cause you're making her wait."

"Oh shit!" Tiffany immediately crawled back inside the apartment followed by Jessica and stood up, spinning once to showcase her outfit to Jessica.

"You look good enough to fuck, now go." Jessica gave her a thumbs up.

"Jessie! We are not going to fuck." Tiffany yelled with her face beet red.

Jessica raised both her eyebrows and gave Tiffany the most annoying smirk, recalling what Tiffany told her at lunch a couple of hours ago.

"Get that shit-eating smirk off your face! We're taking snail-pace." Tiffany turned away and walked to the doorway to put her shoes on.

"Snail-paced my ass. Cybersex only 10 days after talking via text is what I call falcon paced."

"Why falcon?" Tiffany frowned.

"Because it's the fastest animal in the world, obviously."

"You know weird stuff, if you and Taeyeon ever met, I'm sure you're going to get along," Tiffany said with a grimace as she stood up and picked her purse off the floor, "I'm going." She announced as she opened the door.

"Use protections," Jessica said, with the same shit-eating smirk that Tiffany described.

Tiffany responded by flicking her middle finger and closed the door in Jessica's face. She shook her head with a sigh and headed down using the elevator, once she got outside the elevator, her heart started racing, anticipating meeting Taeyeon face to face for the first time. Once she got to the auto sliding glass door and caught sight of Taeyeon, a smile made it way to her face.

"Hi." She said shyly as she approached Taeyeon.

Taeyeon who was looking down at her phone looked up in surprise at the sudden voice and same as Tiffany, a smile immediately made it way to her face, "Hi..." She said, leaning in for a hug that Tiffany surely appreciated.

And they finally meet, Taeyeon has finally come in physical contact with the girl she has been interested in for a while now while Tiffany has finally met the perverted, sweet, funny, and unique girl who taught her that it's okay to have preferences.

Once they pulled away from the long and tight hug they stared into each other's eyes and chuckled.

"Hi!" Taeyeon said again with a big smile on her face.

"Hi again!" Tiffany chuckled and stared at Taeyeon's cute small face while Taeyeon did the same.

"You're a lot prettier in person," Taeyeon said, still examining Tiffany's flawless face.

"Thank you. and you look even younger in person." Tiffany chuckled, her cheeks slightly pink from the compliment.

"I will take that as a compliment." Taeyeon smiled, "Thanks. I get that a lot." She said with a sarcastic smile, "Shall we go?" She opened the passenger seat door to Tiffany and rolled her hand with a slight bow like a butler.

"Dork." Tiffany chuckled but got in nonetheless.

Once Taeyeon got in her seat and started the engine Tiffany exhaled loudly, trying to get her nerves to calm down a little, "Nice car." She said, looking around inside the Porsche.

"Thanks," Taeyeon said, offering Tiffany a quick glance, "Your place is not that far from mine you know."

"Really? Where is your place?" Tiffany asked in surprise.

"Only 15 minutes away."

"Wow. You're closer than I thought."

"Yeah, Imagine my surprise when you sent the location."

A smile made it way to Tiffany's face when she realized that Taeyeon was leaning up a little to get a better view of the road because of her height.

"Where are we going?" Tiffany finally asked.

"Well, first dates are all about getting to know each other, yeah? I thought maybe we could take a walk somewhere nice and have coffee or whatever people have on first dates." Taeyeon shrugged.

"That's sounds perfect," Tiffany smiled, looking at Taeyeon's side profile. Feeling like the conversation had died, Tiffany was quick to open up another, "How was lunch with your dad?"

"Lunch?" The smile on Taeyeon's face vanished into a rather relaxed or laid-back expression, Tiffany didn't know what to call it, "Quite...bothersome." She shrugged.

"Why is that?" Tiffany tried her best to not let Taeyeon notice her curiosity but it was somewhat visible.

"It turned out Dad decided to bring the dear dear family with him."

Tiffany's eyebrows raised when she heard the sarcasm in Taeyeon's voice, "Well, the more the merrier." Again, Tiffany felt like she was about to cross a line Taeyeon wouldn't like her to cross.

 _Just a little bit more._

"Yeah...the more the merrier..." Taeyeon said that with a bitter smile that Tiffany didn't catch on.

Silence ensued. Neither of them knows what to say, awkwardness in the air and it's getting uncomfortable for both. Tiffany panicked. She hadn't been on a date in a while and she feels off her game especially since it's Taeyeon who she's with now, the word nervous and scared aren't enough to describe how Tiffany feels right now, if this date goes bad, her chance to leave an effect on Taeyeon is over. Well, unless Taeyeon decides to take the lead that is.

"Honestly, Tiffany..." Taeyeon started, voice uncomfortable, "I have never done this before."

Tiffany celebrated in her heart that Taeyeon did just what she hoped for, take the lead, "Done what?" She asked, hiding her real thoughts.

"This whole _date_ thing." Taeyeon is clearly nervous because she kept throwing Tiffany uncomfortable subtle glances.

"Never?" Tiffany asked with surprise visible on her face.

"Never," Taeyeon confirmed with a nod.

"Then what about..." Tiffany trailed off, not wanting to trigger anything by mentioning Taeyeon's previous sex life.

"It was always just a couple of drinks, no talk was ever serious, straight to bed after it and they're gone by the next morning." Taeyeon let out a deep sigh out of frustration. Although she googled what people usually talk about on first dates earlier, she only found questions that are quite deep and she isn't the type to prey on other people's personal life, although this is a date, and it might lead to an actual romantic relationship that Taeyeon would definitely persuade, she isn't quite sure how to do the dating stage.

 _It is okay to ask stuff...right?_

"Well," Tiffany started with a gentle smile on her face, "You said yourself that first dates are all about getting to know each other, right? So, if you're curious about anything, just ask away, I will answer with all honesty, and of course I will not hold back on you."

"No need to hold back." Taeyeon glanced at Tiffany and gave her a suggestive look that Tiffany caught on to.

"I won't." Tiffany gave out a suggestive smile of her own.

"Good."

"Good."

Another moment of silence ensued but it wasn't as awkward as a few minutes ago.

"So..." Taeyeon was first to break the silence, "What's your favorite color?"

"Really?" Tiffany asked sarcastically, although holding a giggle at how awkward Taeyeon is being.

"What? I genuinely want to know." Taeyeon gave her a glance with a chuckle.

Tiffany gave Taeyeon an amused look before answering, "It's pink."

"Pink...it suits you," Taeyeon smiled and gave Tiffany another glance.

"Thanks, What's yours?"

"Blue."

"Why blue?"

"Hmm, I wonder why." Taeyeon chuckled, "Probably because it's easy on the eyes."

"I see" Tiffany stared at Taeyeon in wonder for a moment.

"What?" Taeyeon glanced at her.

"You know...in color language, blue means sad."

"Oh really?" Taeyeon raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you sad, Taeyeon?" Tiffany asked with a knowing look, after all, Taeyeon had admitted that through a drunken text before.

"Not right now," Taeyeon gave her a serene smile as they stopped at a red light.

They were suddenly engaged in a rather magnetizing eye contact. Tiffany felt the sudden urge to lean in, and she was sure Taeyeon felt the same way because she was looking at her the exact same way. Instead of leaning in, however, Tiffany backed away. What the hell is she going to do if she leans in anyways? Kiss her? It's too early for that.

Eventually, the light turned green again and they had to break the eye contact. Just as silence ensued again, a phone rang all around the car and Taeyeon grimaced when she saw the name appearing on the screen, _Sunny_ , she put an earpiece and looked at Tiffany apologetically.

"Go ahead," Tiffany said.

"Thanks." Once she answered the phone a loud voice almost made her deaf. It was so loud that even Tiffany could hear it.

 _Sunny...a friend...Taeyeon's first kiss...Satan's daughter(as said by Taeyeon)..._

Tiffany recalled who Sunny is and watched Taeyeon with curiosity.

 _"Hey, I'm over at your place right now. Where the hell did you put my game?"_

"I told you yesterday, it's in the top cabinet!" Taeyeon frowned.

 _"The fuck Taeng? That high? Did you use stairs or something?"_

"No, I didn't use stairs. I can reach it just fine and you should too." Taeyeon face palmed.

 _"Where are you anyways?...Are you at that place again? Taeng, you know you can't go there."_

Tiffany's ears perked up, just where can Taeyeon not go?

"I didn't go there Sunny. I'm...ugh..." Taeyeon speared Tiffany a nervous glance, "I'm on a date."

 _"A date?... Kim Taeyeon on a date? And with who exactly?"_

"Ah...well...you know..." Taeyeon glanced over to Tiffany who's giving her a playful smirk.

 _"No, I don't. Taeng, are you sleeping with someone tonight?"_

"Wha- ! No! Sunny, I will call you back later. Please don't worry about me. I have got this."

 _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure. Bye for now."

 _"Yeah...bye."_

Taeyeon hung up, but there was an uncertain look on her face as she took off the ear piece.

"Sorry about that." She gave Tiffany an apologetic glance, "She worries about me a lot since...you know..."

"Yeah, I understand." Tiffany nodded in understanding.

Taeyeon smiled at her and Tiffany couldn't help it but smile back and secretly coo on the inside because of Taeyeon's adorable face, looks are definitely a very big plus.

She then realized that Taeyeon was glancing at her repeatedly in a shy manner with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What?" Tiffany smiled.

"It's just..." Taeyeon hesitated, "You have a very beautiful smile."

The smile on Tiffany's face only grew bigger.

"Thank you,"

Taeyeon smiled back, "We're here by the way." She said, parking the car between two other cars.

Tiffany looked around in surprise, she didn't realize that they had entered a parking lot and now they're already at their destination. When she looked up, she realized that they're in a park. A big big park.

"I have never been here before." She said, looking around in wonder as she exited the car and was by Taeyeon's side at once.

"What? Really?" Taeyeon looked at her in surprise while leading the way inside.

"Yeah. I mean I have heard of it before and saw pictures, but never actually set foot here."

"Why? It's not that far."

"I don't really have anyone to come with." Tiffany shrugged, "I never really invested the time to go around Seoul by myself. Other than the regular places that is."

"Oh..maybe...I could...I mean, only if you want to...maybe I could take you...places?"

Tiffany couldn't help it but chuckle, "Why so nervous?" She asked.

"I don't know." Taeyeon looked away shyly.

"Do I make you nervous, Taeyeon?" Tiffany smirked.

"Huh? I...ugh...um..well, I..."

"I guess that's a yes." Tiffany smiled and walked a bit closer to Taeyeon, "I would love it if you could take me _places_ by the way."

"Yeah? Okay then," Taeyeon smiled back at her, completely missing the real meaning behind the way Tiffany said _places,_ "Ah, would you like Ice cream?"

Tiffany looked up at the Ice cream cart that Taeyeon pointed at.

"Yes please,"

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry."

Taeyeon smiled, "Why do I get the feeling that the color pink has to do with that choice?"

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't, who knows." Tiffany shrugged with a smirk.

Taeyeon chuckled and asked the older man at the cart to give them two Ice creams, Vanilla for her and Strawberry for Tiffany.

"Here." Taeyeon handed Tiffany her cone.

"Thanks." Tiffany smiled as the two proceeded to walk up one of the easy trails in the park, "This place is beautiful." She said in awe, enjoying the sight of trees already colored green, pink, yellow, and red.

"Yeah. Luckily for us, it's just the right time for the leafs to change color."

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon for a little and Taeyeon stared back in a questioning manner.

"What?" Taeyeon asked.

"Don't you think that our conversation right now is a so different from what we talk about via text?"

"I noticed," Taeyeon smirked, "Wait for it."

"Tell me the truth." Tiffany looked at Taeyeon with a playful grin.

"Okay?" Taeyeon looked at her questioning.

"Why did you really ask for nudes on the first text? There is no guarantee that I'm a girl if you really dialed a random number."

Taeyeon face palmed. Tiffany just continued staring at her intently. They have sat on a bench, a lake behind them and are just enjoying the view.

"Your profile picture..." Taeyeon started, "It was a picture of a flower...a pink flower..."

Tiffany's mouth formed a perfect O as she remembered the exact picture Taeyeon is talking about.

"Oh yeah, you're right. How silly of me, no dude would put a picture like that." Tiffany chuckled.

Taeyeon removed her hand and looked up at Tiffany who's staring at her with a mischievous grin,

"You said that you asked for nudes because you were horny..." Tiffany smirked, "Tell me Taeyeon." She leaned on the hand that didn't carry the Ice cream and looked at Taeyeon with the best bedroom eyes she could manage, "What do you fantasize about when you're horny?"

Taeyeon seemed to be trapped in a trance for a moment as she stared at Tiffany's face with her mouth slightly open and her cheeks a little red.

"M- My sexual fantasy? Isn't it supposed to be a secret?"

"Tell me yours and I will tell you mine." Tiffany shrugged.

"O- Okay then." Honestly, Taeyeon isn't the kind of person who gets nervous in these kinds of moments. It's just Tiffany, the way she's looking at her, the way she lowered her husky voice is doing things to Taeyeon, "I...want to take you home...on a weekend...and...just have sex for three days straight...none-stop...but well, we will have to stop eventually for food and stuff but, I just want to do it non-stop, all day and all night until you're sore."

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon's little face with a deep blush across her cheeks, she refrained from biting her lips, but to be honest, Taeyeon's fantasy turned her on so much that she's pressing her thighs together.

Taeyeon stared at her with a similar expression but her attention shifted to the melting Ice cream that almost touched her hand but she licked it off the tip of her finger, only to turn Tiffany on even more.

"You know what?"

Taeyeon turned to look at Tiffany with an innocent expression, a big question mark over her head.

"I think I would like that very much."

Taeyeon who took a second to let that sink in stared at Tiffany with a quite adorable expression, a mix of happy, embarrassed, and turned on, she surely didn't realize she was making that kind of face.

"But you know what's mine?" Tiffany continued.

Taeyeon shook her head in response.

Tiffany smirked and leaned in closer to Taeyeon, also noticing how Taeyeon's eyes shifted to her lips for a brief second then back to her eyes, "The same scenario as you just said, the only difference is...I would be on top."

Taeyeon's brain must have had a heat overload because she suddenly started coughing, almost dropping her Ice cream cone in the process.

"Are you okay?!" Tiffany immediately got a hold of Taeyeon's hand to hold the cone in place while Taeyeon is still coughing.

"Yea *cough* *cough* I have never choked with Ice cream before."

Tiffany couldn't help it but giggle at that. She stopped when she realized Taeyeon is staring at her with a smile, "What?" She asked.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are when you smile?"

Tiffany chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, then you must know how much I'm attracted to you."

"How would I know? You never told me." Tiffany smiled again just for the sake of it.

"Tiffany..." Taeyeon stared at Tiffany with confidence, feeling confidence boost inside of her, "I am very...very very attracted to you."

"Yeah?" Tiffany looked her deep in the eyes.

"Yeah..." Taeyeon then panicked a little, "And not just sexually!"

"I know that silly." Tiffany laughed, putting Taeyeon in a trance again, "I am very attracted to you too...and not just sexually."

"Yeah?" Taeyeon said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Tiffany nodded.

A few seconds went by in a flash with just the two of them staring at each other's eyes, quite fond of each other.

However, the staring contest was cut short when both of them hissed and looked down at Taeyeon's Ice cream, only to realize that Tiffany was still holding Taeyeon's hand and the Ice cream is melting on both of their hands.

"Well, I guess we're too hot for the Ice cream."

Tiffany suddenly started laughing, Taeyeon who's at the moment cleaning their hands with napkins probably meant hot as in body heat, judging from her expression but doesn't know the other meaning behind it.

"What?" Taeyeon looked at Tiffany confused, but Tiffany wasn't quite done laughing just yet.

"You know what? We are too hot for a park, let's go somewhere else, shall we?" Tiffany smirked and pulled Taeyeon up.

Taeyeon's up for a long~ long night, but she didn't know it just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now this...is really hot," Tiffany said, panting a little.

"Yeah...more than I expected." Taeyeon who had a flushed face had a tear sliding on her cheek, "Please..."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, pretty fond of her.

"Please, give up already, I can eat it all but it's torturing me," Taeyeon said, pointing at the spicy Jokbal in front of her.

After walking around the park a little more, they decided to go do something fun and since Tiffany had never had spicy noodles, they decided to eat that, upon losing, Tiffany challenged Taeyeon to finish a whole plate of Jokbal.

Which leads them to now, both of them with red faces, panting, bright red lips, and teary eyes.

"I think that's enough, I give up." Tiffany finally gave up and put her chopsticks neatly over the two-thirds empty plate.

"Agh, thank you!" Taeyeon groaned and followed suit in putting her chopsticks neatly over the plate, "My lips are burning." She wasn't even wearing lipstick but her lips were so red it seemed as if she had some on, "My mouth never hurt as much as it is now." Out of pain, Taeyeon lifted her glass of water and drank more than half of it and didn't forget to spread the liquid over her lips, leaving them shiny and moist, "They still hurt, how are you not hurting?"

Tiffany who had been watching Taeyeon do that with her lips for the last minute snapped out of it, "That is sexy."

"What is?" Taeyeon who had her eyes closed opened them to look at Tiffany's face.

"Your lips."

"My lips?"

"Your lips."

"But they're on fire, they're burning."

"They're also red and moist, kissable if I may say."

Taeyeon frowned, "You sure get turned on by weird things, last time with the nerd thing too."

"Actually..." Tiffany chuckled, "I might not look like it but I'm a nerd too."

Taeyeon frowned, "What is a nerd anyways?"

"Someone who loves to learn? Good at school?" Tiffany answered, "I'm not sure."

A couple of seconds passed and Tiffany decided to take out her phone and Google what a nerd is.

"According to Urban Dictionary, a nerd is someone who's IQ exceeds his weight." She tilted her head to the right, questioning the meaning of the sentence, "Is it like that for you?"

"I weight 97 pounds, it would be a problem if my IQ doesn't exceed that." Taeyeon had a traumatized look on her face.

"Hmm" Tiffany groaned, "This isn't accurate, what if I'm fat but smart? Is this making fun of fat people?"

They stared at each other for a second, both had forgotten the topic of the conversation.

"What were we talking about again?" Tiffany asked.

"I have no idea."

Another few seconds of silence.

"Ah! What a nerd is." Taeyeon clicked her fingers.

"Yes!" Tiffany looked back at her phone screen and smiled when she found a description more accurate than the last, "How about this? A nerd is a person who does not conform to society's beliefs that all people should follow trends and do what their peers do. Often highly intelligent but socially rejected because of their obsession with a given subject."

"Yup, that's me." Taeyeon nodded furiously, "I refuse to follow trends, I believe that a person shouldn't feel the need to do something just because everyone is doing it." Taeyeon is exactly what she said just now, just does what she wants and refuses to follow a certain thing. Not to mention her enormous love for art.

"I agree" Tiffany nodded. "But I do fit here and there so I guess this doesn't apply to me." She shrugged, actually quite disappointed that she couldn't get the chance of having something in common with Taeyeon.

"You know what? Search geek please!"

Tiffany did just that, "Why, though?"

"One of my friends uses _geek_ to insult me."

Tiffany looked up from her phone slowly, "I completely understand."

"Thank god for that," Taeyeon shrugged with a cute grin.

Tiffany's cheeks warmed up a little as she looked back down at her phone, "A geek is someone who is generally not athletic, and enjoys video games; comic books; being on the internet."

"That's an accurate description of me." They ended up saying that at the same time which caused a round of giggles, "Jinx!" And another Jinx.

"But you know, it also says that a person who's both a nerd and a geek is called a dork."

"I'm a dork?"

"You're a dork."

"I'm a dork."

"Yes, you're a dork."

"I see, so I'm a dork."

"That's right, a dork, you are."

" _A dork I am._ " Taeyeon suddenly switched to English

" _A dork you are._ "Tiffany gladly followed suit.

Taeyeon stayed silent for a moment, "How did we reach this point?"

"I have no idea."

"Wanna go back to my place?" Taeyeon suddenly blurted out.

Tiffany's eyes sparkled with excitement at the sudden invitation, "Let's go."

As fast as that was, the pace they got out of the restaurant and to Taeyeon's car was faster.

While driving, Taeyeon spared Tiffany a glance every few seconds, her heart started pounding loudly the moment she saw how Tiffany drank from a god damn bottle water. Slowly and in a savoring manner, Taeyeon could tell when Tiffany swallowed the water from the slight movement of her throat, honestly, Taeyeon is already turned on.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Taeyeon asked in a low voice.

"Doing what?" Tiffany removed the bottle away from her mouth for a moment to speak and put it right back on her lips.

"Try to seduce me."

Tiffany who was honestly just drinking water innocently accidentally spat all the water in her mouth on her own clothes.

"I was just drinking water, god damn it Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon laughed, she had never seen anyone actually spit a drink after getting surprised until now.

"Tissues are in the console."

Tiffany opened the console and took out the box of tissues, only to find an opened box of strawberry lollipops right under it.

"Dafuq, you love candy this much?" Tiffany with wide eyes inspected the box of lollipops which seemed half full.

Taeyeon laughed, "I used to smoke a couple of years ago, I used lollipops to keep my mouth busy and keep me away from the nicotine. I guess I got addicted, though."

Tiffany's mouth shaped into a perfect O.

"Go ahead and take one, this brand is good."

Tiffany did just that and took one of the lollipops, a smile was immediately on her face when she saw the pink color under the wrapper.

"Mmm." A moan escaped Tiffany's throat, causing Taeyeon to take in a sharp breath.

"Aren't you going to share?" Taeyeon smirked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"People don't usually share something like lollipops!" Tiffany said in surprise.

"If you really like that someone, it doesn't matter."

"Wow, I didn't know I'm being liked to that extent," Tiffany smiled, "Open your mouth."

Taeyeon who was expecting complete rejection opened her mouth without looking away from the road but as she waited, the lollipop didn't come.

"Put it in there," Taeyeon demanded.

Tiffany didn't say anything so Taeyeon closed her mouth and looked at Tiffany with pouty lips once she parked in front of her apartment building. Taeyeon didn't realize it until she was a minute in a heated kiss with Tiffany, all she could see is a close up of Tiffany's gorgeous features, fair skin, and long dark eyelashes. Plus the sweet taste of strawberry in her mouth.

 _Now this is hot._

As soon as she realized what's going on, Taeyeon closed her eyes and responded just as tender as Tiffany. Their lips moved together in such a sensual way that made Tiffany change her favorite type of kiss, previously it was deep, but no it's just pure tender and sensual.

Honestly, Tiffany didn't kiss a lot of people in her life, her first boyfriend in high school was just rough, her second boyfriend was a complete disaster with the biting, and her third was just bad at it. Although she had kissed a few other people who didn't carry the title of a boyfriend that were actually good at it, but none of them left that much of an impression, and now she knows why.

They just weren't her cup of tea.

This, though...Taeyeon though...is her cup of tea.

"Get out," Taeyeon ordered as soon as their lips parted with a _pop_ sound for air.

As soon as Taeyeon put in the password, the glass doors slid open and Tiffany was pulled in the elevator, they had to refrain from doing anything though because a kind-looking old woman with a cane was in there with them since the second floor, going up.

"Hello." Taeyeon greeted and Tiffany followed suit.

"Hello." The woman nodded and smiled in response to their bow.

Taeyeon prayed from the bottom of her heart that this old woman doesn't sense the sexual tension between her and Tiffany, because, well, homosexuality is still frowned upon in Korea and they didn't want to disturb the old woman nor get any shit from her.

Apparently, the woman was Taeyeon's neighbor because she got off on the same floor with them. Tiffany quickly followed Taeyeon to the furthest apartment on the left. It's a pretty nice building, quite luxurious if she may say which only added to Jessica's rich theory,

The moment the door closed and locked behind them, their lips were locked together again. This time a bit deeper than earlier in the car.

"Hey..." Tiffany breathed between kisses.

"Hmm." Taeyeon, on the other hand, didn't have time to separate.

"Let's move to bed," Tiffany said, her hand stopping on Taeyeon's waist.

"Great idea," Taeyeon smiled and proceed to move to the bedroom, trying her best not to get their lips separated on the way.

Only when they were on the actual bed with Taeyeon on top did the nerves hit Tiffany.

"Wait." Tiffany held Taeyeon's hand that was about to go under her shirt in panic.

Taeyeon stopped and leaned up, looking at Tiffany lustfully.

"I...I'm sorry, I guess I'm kind of scared," Tiffany said, feeling a bit insecure.

Taeyeon immediately retreated her hand and placed it on Tiffany's cheek, "I understand, let's go slow, okay?"

Tiffany nodded, still a bit nervous about sleeping with a woman for the first time.

"Relax, I just want to explore you."

After seeing the serene smile on Taeyeon's face and the gentle touch of Taeyeon's hand, Tiffany smiled back and nodded only to get a gentle kiss as a reward.

"I don't know what it is about your lips..." Taeyeon leaned out of the gentle kiss and traced Tiffany's lower lip with her finger, "I don't know what it is...it's so sexy, though." She added in a mumble and seemed completely focused on Tiffany's full lips.

"I didn't know how charming you could be." Tiffany chuckled, biting said sexy lips.

"You didn't?" Taeyeon chuckled and lowered her head, her plump lips connected to the bottom of Tiffany's throat while her tongue filled the hollow area swiftly in a gentle stroke.

Tiffany's hips bucked against her will which caused her to sigh in pleasure.

 _Jesus Christ, she is not playing._ Tiffany thought.

Much to Tiffany's dismay, Taeyeon completely stopped everything and leaned up to look at her straight in the eyes, "Tiffany, I don't want you to do something that you're not okay with. If you changed your mind about this then I'm-"

"Just shut up," Tiffany mumbled against Taeyeon's lips and felt the corners go up in a smile.

The two settled back in a rhythm of slow-paced kisses while neither of them rushed to take the next step. Tiffany was more on edge with every kiss, though. So she tugged the hem of Taeyeon's shirt and started pulling it up. Taeyeon lifted her body off Tiffany's so Tiffany could take it off and reveal the dark blue bra she's wearing under. Taeyeon sat up and slowly pulled off Tiffany's top.

Before Tiffany could settle on her back again, Taeyeon wrapped her arms around her torso and started kissing her neck. Tiffany was biting her lips to suppress any more moans since she didn't want to appear so easy.

Tiffany was sure, she's up for a long~ long night.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany finally let go of her voice.

"Fuck, you're so hot Tiffany." Taeyeon groaned.

"Taeyeon...please."

"You're driving me crazy!" Taeyeon panted at Tiffany's reactions.

"You're one to talk." Tiffany half-laughed, half-groaned breathlessly.

"I want you so badly," Taeyeon whispered, her voice trembling.

"Then fucking do it already." Tiffany was close to losing it if Taeyeon didn't do something about the tension she created.

Taeyeon smirked which Tiffany somehow felt a sadistic vibe from, "I want to tease you until you think you're going to explode. Then I will stop and kiss you only on the lips, savor the sweet taste and let you calm down until I start all over again."

"I will make you come so hard, Tiffany."


	9. Chapter 9

Taeyeon and Tiffany stared at each other's souls, neither of them daring to remove their eyes from the other. They are currently laying opposite each other, both naked on Taeyeon's bed. They have just finished, well, doing _this_ and _that_ , and they're resting and regaining their energy.

"So what do you think?" Taeyeon spoke softly.

"Hmm...amazing," Tiffany smiled softly and hummed in approval.

"Did you figure anything out?"

"Yeah...definitely girls."

"Is that so?" Taeyeon grinned, glad that she didn't disappoint. After all, it certainly has been quite some time since the last time she had any.

"Hmm." Tiffany hummed again as an answer, a moment later her eyes shifted from Taeyeon to roam around the room that she hadn't had the chance to look at, "Wow." Was the first thing she said, "Your room is amazing."

"Un." Taeyeon nodded with a hum of her own and looked around the room too, it was quite big and had a modern feel to it.

"I didn't take you to be the type to be this clean." Tiffany nodded, impressed by Taeyeon's neatness.

"OCD." Taeyeon chuckled.

"You didn't tell me you were this well off." Tiffany shot a playful glare.

"What? I'm not. Wait, no, I am. I mean, dad, uh, that's not it. Ugh, never mind." Taeyeon buried her face in her pillow out of frustration.

"Wow, sorry I asked." Tiffany chuckled and patted Taeyeon's bareback.

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany sideways and sent a playful glare of her own which Tiffany found extremely adorable but refrained from squealing.

"It's ugh...a bit complicated." Taeyeon rubbed the nape of her neck awkwardly.

"That's okay, you can tell me when you're comfortable enough," Tiffany smiled and patted Taeyeon's back once more to reassure her.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Taeyeon said softly.

They stared at each other, smiling and just enjoying the moment.

"Is it weird that I can't get over how pretty you are?" Taeyeon blurted out with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Tiffany shook her head with a knowing smile, "I'm in the same boat. You're really cute you know."

Taeyeon frowned, "I mean...I try, but I think I'm just average."

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon stoically, "No, Taeyeon. You are the furthest thing from average. Have you ever looked in the mirror?"

Taeyeon opened her mouth to say something but Tiffany beat her to it.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life."

Unable to say anything, Taeyeon stared back at Tiffany with her mouth slightly open and a blush that made Tiffany smile.

"Aww, look who's getting shy. You're blushing." Tiffany cooed and smirked in a teasing manner.

"I- I'm not blushing." Taeyeon turned around to the other side, attempting to hide her face.

It was proofed to be ineffective because Tiffany just scooted closer and hugged Taeyeon from behind.

"You know..." Tiffany started caressing Taeyeon's abdomen, "My view of you changed a lot today."

"How so?" Taeyeon said, without turning around and just enjoyed the cozy feel of Tiffany.

"You're more reserved than I took you for."

Taeyeon got the urge to laugh at that, "I tend to be more open via text because it doesn't get my nerves to skyrocket like being face to face."

"Really? For your information, your name on my phone was _Piece Of Shit_ for a good week."

"Wh-! How mean!" Taeyeon looked back at Tiffany, unconsciously pouting and regretted it badly. Tiffany's pretty face was so close that her heart picked up a weird pace she hadn't ever felt before.

Tiffany, on the other hand, smiled and planted a peck on Taeyeon's cheek.

"I'm not the one who asked for nudes." Tiffany shrugged.

"At some point, you asked for some too," Taeyeon said, trying to argue her case.

"True." Tiffany nodded, not even bothering to deny it.

A moment of comfortable silence passed by, both enjoying each other's presence.

"Taeyeon?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?" Tiffany asked in hope it's still not that late and she could still go back to the apartment without Jessica noticing.

Taeyeon broke free from Tiffany's hold and crawled to the bedside table where their phones are charging.

"It's 2AM."

 _Well, shit._

Tiffany was about to groan, but the sight in front of her distracted her from thinking anything other than _butts_. Yes, Taeyeon is on all fours right now with her butt facing Tiffany, exposed and unguarded. Honestly, Tiffany couldn't help it but sit up and pull Taeyeon closer by the thighs and hump her, pressing their bodies together.

"Wh- ?!" Taeyeon let out a soft yelp in surprise, "What are you doing?"

Tiffany smirked and ran her hands on Taeyeon's sides, just realizing how small and petite Taeyeon really is, "You didn't get off."

"I- I don't need to get off." Taeyeon wiggled, trying to break free from Tiffany's hold but instead, she gave Tiffany a show to enjoy.

"But I want to make you get off. It's only fair after you did it to me that much." Tiffany's breath started getting heavy when she saw the look on Taeyeon's face when she looked back.

"I..I'm okay. I'm already satisfied, and besides, I can't come anyway." Taeyeon bit her lower lip and looked down, it's the first time she had ever been in such a submissive position like this.

"I don't know if I will be of any good but I can try." Tiffany leaned forward, pressing her hips to Taeyeon's butt more and planted a wet kiss on her back.

"...You will be wasting your energy." Taeyeon also started breathing heavily.

"I won't pop your cherry if that's what you're concerned about," Tiffany said, planting two more kisses on the back of Taeyeon's neck.

"Pop my what?" Taeyeon looked back at Tiffany in confusion.

Tiffany was turned on even more after seeing the breathless look on Taeyeon's face, "Pop your cherry A.K.A take your virginity."

"Oh..." Taeyeon's face instantly flushed red, "You see, Tiffany..." Taeyeon accidently let out a moan when Tiffany sucked on the back of her neck, "I have never...bottomed before."

"Well, this could be your first." Tiffany's hand traveled to Taeyeon's boobs and gave one a gentle squeeze which produced another moan from Taeyeon, "You seem overly sensitive."

"Don't...go...too fast, please."

"As you wish."

Tiffany woke up the next morning to the sight of a sleeping Taeyeon, after enjoying the sight for a few minutes, Tiffany cursed herself when she saw that it was already 12PM, there were no missed calls nor texts from Jessica which made Tiffany groan. She will have to face her when she goes back.

Last night was amazing. Tiffany can't call it anything less than that. She's a bit disappointed that she couldn't get Taeyeon to come but when they woke up that morning, Taeyeon let her have another go which unfortunately ended up also failing. Although Taeyeon said it was good, Tiffany wasn't satisfied with that, and so, she swore to herself that she would study hard and make Taeyeon come someday. And that someday will hopefully be soon.

Taeyeon being the sweet girl that she is, cooked lunch for Tiffany. Although it was just Cubano sandwiches and chips, it was very delicious. Unlike the food she and Jessica _attempt_ to cook.

Right now they're in the car, 5 minutes away from Tiffany's place, and Tiffany could see the smile on Taeyeon's face.

"You look happy," Tiffany said with a smile.

"Hmm." Taeyeon just hummed in approval, "Being with you is fun, I can't help it."

"Smooth." Tiffany chuckled, "I really had fun, though, thank you for yesterday, and today too."

Taeyeon glanced at her with a cute little smile, "The feeling is mutual."

Tiffany smiled back.

"Can I take you out another time soon?" Taeyeon asked, nervousness visible in the tone of her voice.

"I would love to." Tiffany nodded.

A couple of minutes later and Taeyeon pulled over in front of Tiffany's apartment building.

"See you soon, I guess." Tiffany shrugged.

"I will text you later tonight," Taeyeon said, already leaning in for a kiss.

They shared a couple of kisses before Tiffany forced herself to hold back because if they continued like this she might get turned on again. After waving goodbye to Taeyeon, Tiffany made her way to the elevator feeling like she's on cloud nine, completely forgetting what's waiting for her.

Feeling like it's been forever since she's been inside her apartment, Tiffany laid on the couch, and let out a content sigh.

"Well look who finally decided to come back."

Tiffany's eyes popped open in dread the moment she heard the teasing tone in the high pitched voice.

"H- Hi Jessie."

 _Well shit._

* * *

[Taeyeon - 8:37 PM] Hey you 👀

[Tiffany - 8:50 PM] Sorry for the late reply, I was in the shower.

[Tiffany - 8:50 PM] And Hi !

[Tiffany - 8:50 PM] What are you doing?

[Taeyeon - 8:50 PM] I'm watching T.M.N.T the 2003 series with mah friends 😬

[Tiffany - 8:50 PM] Oh really?

[Tiffany - 8:50 PM] Who's your favorite?

[Taeyeon - 8:51 PM] Raphael is the best 👍

[Tiffany - 8:51 PM] Meh, he's a bit too hotheaded for me.

[Tiffany - 8:51 PM] I prefer Leonardo.

[Taeyeon - 8:51 PM] Leo is boring 😑

[Tiffany - 8:52 PM] I dare you to say that again 😨

[Taeyeon - 8:52 PM] Leo

[Taeyeon - 8:52 PM] Is

[Taeyeon - 8:52 PM] Boring.

[Tiffany - 8:52 PM] FIGHT ME.

[Taeyeon - 8:52 PM] I thought we already went over why we shouldn't fight physically.

[Tiffany - 8:53 PM] And why is that?

[Taeyeon - 8:53 PM] I love your face, I don't want to ruin it.

[Tiffany - 8:53 PM] You love my face?

[Taeyeon - 8:53 PM] Obviously 😐

[Tiffany - 8:53 PM] Good.

[Tiffany - 8:53 PM] You're forgiven 😊

[Taeyeon - 8:54 PM] Thank you for your kindness, mistress Tiffany.

[Tiffany - 8:54 PM] 😳

[Tiffany - 8:54 PM] Okay, that might have affected me more than I thought it would.

[Taeyeon - 8:54 PM] You thought of it before?

[Tiffany - 8:54 PM] Maybe a little.

[Taeyeon - 8:55 PM] 😳

[Tiffany - 8:55 PM] What? You got turned on when I called you a good girl before.

[Taeyeon - 8:55 PM] Yes, but...

[Taeyeon - 8:55 PM] Oh god, I might be more of a bottom than I thought I am

[Tiffany - 8:55 PM] Don't worry 😉 I'm here to top for you.

[Taeyeon - 8:56 PM] That...might take me a while to get used to 😅

[Tiffany - 9:12 AM] TAEYEON

[Taeyeon - 9:15 AM] TIFFANY

[Tiffany - 9:15 AM] GOOD MORNING

[Taeyeon - 9:15 AM] GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO

[Tiffany - 9:16 AM] WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

[Taeyeon - 9:16 AM] TRYING TO GET OUT OF BED

[Tiffany - 9:16 AM] Okay, can we stop screaming virtually now?

[Taeyeon - 9:16 AM] You started it...

[Tiffany - 9:16 AM] Anyways, look what I found.

[Taeyeon - 9:16 AM] Don't fucking ignore me!

[Tiffany - 9:16 AM] ANYWAYS

[Tiffany - 9:17 AM] Look.

[Tiffany - 9:17 AM]

[Taeyeon - 9:17 AM] Raphael mah man!

[Taeyeon - 9:17 AM] Where the hell did you find that?!

[Tiffany - 9:18 AM] I don't remember the exact location but it's on the way to the diner 2 blocks away from my apartment.

[Taeyeon - 9:18 AM] Oh my god 😧 I eat there.

[Taeyeon - 9:18 AM] I'm so going tonight.

[Tiffany - 9:18 AM] I didn't think you would be this excited.

[Taeyeon - 9:19 AM] I don't usually get this excited but it's a fucking street graffiti of my favorite ninja turtle 😷

[Taeyeon - 9:19 AM] Yul is going to choke on air when she sees it 😁

[Tiffany - 9:19 AM] Who's Yul?

[Taeyeon - 9:19 AM] It's actually Yuri.

[Taeyeon - 9:19 AM] The friend who sneezed so hard she kneed herself in the forehead.

[Tiffany - 9:20 AM] Oh, that friend 😂

[Tiffany - 9:20 AM] So far you mentioned Sunny, your first kiss, and best friend A.K.A The spawn of Satan.

[Tiffany - 9:20 AM] Yoona who was with you during the creepy elevator ride

[Tiffany - 9:20 AM] And now Yuri, a hardcore sneezer.

[Taeyeon - 9:21 AM] Yup, that's my squad.

[Taeyeon - 9:21 AM] Wait, what?

[Taeyeon - 9:21 AM] Lol hardcore sneezer 😂

[Taeyeon - 9:21 AM] Though I heard Sooyoung sneeze once

[Tiffany - 9:21 AM] I'm guessing she scared the shit out of you.

[Taeyeon - 9:22 AM] It certainly was nothing short of hardcore.

[Tiffany - 9:22 AM] 😅

[Tiffany - 9:22 AM] Which one is friends with Sooyoung?

[Taeyeon - 9:22 AM] Both Yoona and Yuri, all three of them are in the same department.

[Tiffany - 9:22 AM] I see.

[Tiffany - 9:23 AM] Did you get out of bed yet ?

[Taeyeon - 9:23 AM] Nope.

[Tiffany - 9:23 AM] Suggestion.

[Taeyeon - 9:23 AM] Yes?

[Tiffany - 9:23 AM] Let's sext, I'm taking the lead.

[Taeyeon - 9:23 AM] As much as I would like to do it right away, I don't think my bladder can take it anymore 😷

[Tiffany - 9:24 AM] Go pee you idiot 😂

[Taeyeon - 9:24 AM] I will take a shower too.

[Taeyeon - 9:24 AM] Be back in 20 Minutes.

[Tiffany - 9:24 AM] Isn't that too fast?

[Taeyeon - 9:24 AM] I hate making you wait.

[Tiffany - 9:24 AM] Well, someone's eager 😏

[Taeyeon - 9:25 AM] Don't push it Hwang.

[Tiffany - 9:25 AM] Oh admit it, you love it this way.

[Taeyeon - 9:25 AM] Maybe a little.

[Tiffany - 9:25 AM] I knew it 😆

[Taeyeon - 9:25 AM] Shut up!

[Tiffany - 9:25 AM] Never !

* * *

...

*Huff*

It was the nth time that night that Tiffany let out a deep sigh. She's currently accompanying Jessica grocery shopping. Well, it is for both of them and it is Jessica's turn to do it, but after a load shit of threats and bribery, Jessica managed to pull Tiffany off the couch for a late night shopping trip while saying _it will be fun!_

And trust Tiffany whens she says _ain't nothing fun about shopping with Jessica._

Especially when she has something on you to grill you with.

"So?" Jessica smirked, pushing the cart ahead to the vegetable area, "You still didn't give me details about your hot and sizzly night with little TaeTae."

"Don't call her that!" Tiffany scolded as she looked away shyly.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes her sound like a kid."

"She already looks like one. Might as well be nicknamed after one." Jessica shrugged.

Tiffany didn't reply to that and settled with rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, why did you choose someone who looks like that?"

"Jessie, I didn't choose her." Tiffany sighed again, "How many times do I have to tell you that _it just happened._ "

"I can't believe it because it's such an unbelievable story! _A random girl texted me in the middle of the night asking for nudes, I was stupid enough to reply and didn't even block her number, so we became friends and fell in love!_ " Jessica mimicked Tiffany's voice in the most annoying way.

Tiffany scoffed, "Okay, first of all, it was still 11 when she texted me so technically it wasn't midnight yet. Seconds of all, you know how much I hate blocking numbers. And third of all, We. Are. NOT. In love."

Jessica let out a soft chuckle while looking at her best friend in amusement, "Of course you're not."

Tiffany rolled her eyes again at her best friend's sarcasm.

"Damn I love falcons, they're so much better than snails," Jessica said, avoiding eye contact with Tiffany.

"Jessie!"

Jessica burst out laughing, "I mean falcons are so fast they're basically the fastest animal you will ever see. Look at snails in comparison- "

"Could we _please_ stop talking about falcons and snails?!"

Jessica chuckled, "Fine fine." Feeling sorry for her friend's embarrassment, Jessica decided that that was enough for _tonight_ , "So did you find out if she's rich or not?"

"She said yes, then no, then yes again, then no, then dad, then it was complicated."

Jessica frowned, "It _sounds_ complicated."

"Her apartment smelled like rich people though."

"Well, it looks like someone found themselves a sugar daddy," Jessica smirked, "Or sugar mommy for that matter."

"Jessie, you know my relationship with Taeyeon isn't like that and besides...she's a top."

"Come again?" Jessica frowned, not exactly catching what Tiffany said.

"I said...she's a top."

"For god's sake Tiff, stop mumbling will ya?"

"I SAID SHE'S A TOP, DAMMIT."

The surprised look on Jessica's face was priceless. Tiffany, however, wasn't in the mood to laugh because she was way too embarrassed by the few heads that turned to look their way.

"Jesus Christ Tiff, calm your tits."

"My tits are calm, thank you very much." Tiffany glared.

"Even if she's a top, doesn't mean she's not taking advantage of you."

"She's not. Taeyeon...she's..."

Jessica stayed silent, waiting for her friend to continue because she thinks that this might be hard for Tiffany considering it's her first time with a woman.

"The night I spent with her was all about me...all she cared about was to please me...and...she was very sincere...I could tell." Tiffany looked up at her best friend with eyes that could make anyone give in, "So please...trust me on this...okay?"

Tiffany understood why Jessica doesn't trust Taeyeon, especially since she knew how it all started, but ultimately, Jessica is only looking out for her friend so she asks things like that and Tiffany know that fact very well.

After all, not only guys can be assholes.

"Okay." Jessica nodded in understanding.

Tiffany let out a sigh of relief and a small smile, "Thank you."

"But if she ever hurts you, I swear I will- "

Tiffany stared at Jessica confused, she suddenly stopped talking, her eyes widening and looking somewhere behind her.

"What?"

The surprised look on Jessica's face suddenly turned into a smirk, "Speaking of the devil..."

Tiffany found herself spun around by Jessica and the sight in front of her made her jaw drop.

"No fucking way." With a gasp, Tiffany grabbed Jessica and hid behind a shelf, "What is she doing here?" She said under her breath, hiding from Taeyeon's eyes that are scanning a potato at hand.

"She's grocery shopping like any normal person on the planet."

Well, she's stupid for asking that question.

"Why here, why now?"

"You said she lives close by, and I don't see any reason why anyone wouldn't shop at 10 PM. I mean, we're here."

Tiffany looked at Jessica with a grimace.

"What? It's the truth."

Tiffany clicked her tongue and looked back around the shelf where Taeyeon is standing there with a basket, trying to find a potato that's up to her standers.

"Hey Tiff," Jessica called.

"Shh, not now." Tiffany ignored her and continued watching Taeyeon.

Taeyeon who wasn't aware of the two's presence continued inspecting her potato. Tiffany took the chance to inspect Taeyeon's appearance, with ear buds on, she's wearing a long opened dark green cardigan, a black shirt under it, regular blue short shorts and a pair of ice gray fold over combat boots.

Tiffany was almost drooling over Taeyeon's white white legs, although short, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Tiff!"

"What?!" Tiffany blew up and turned around to look at Jessica, angry that she was interrupted.

"Why are we hiding?"

A moment of silence passed by.

"Good question."

And another moment of silence passed by, completely pissing Jessica off.

"So? Go ahead and talk to her."

"But- "

"No buts, go!"

Jessica turned Tiffany around again and pushed her lightly in Taeyeon's direction.

And so, Tiffany took a deep breath in, and put her game face on.

"Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon, on the other hand, did not hear Tiffany due to the ear buds in her ears so Tiffany had no other choice but to get closer and put a hand on her shoulder. Taeyeon removed one ear bud and looked back only to have an eye contact with the girl she's dating.

"Hey, you!" She greeted with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi," Tiffany said with a coo manner.

The two enveloped each other in a short affectionate hug.

"Did not expect to see you here," Taeyeon said with a certain glow in her eyes.

"The same goes for you. Why are you here at this time?"

Taeyeon shrugged, "I like shopping at night, it's kind of fun. You?"

"Jessie dragged me here, it's her turn but I got threatened and bribed." Tiffany sighed.

"And I'm guessing _Jessie..._ is the girl standing 5 meters away...glaring daggers at me," Taeyeon said in cold sweat while trying here best not to look at Jessica who's indeed stabbing Taeyeon with her eyes.

Don't ask how, Jessica just has that ability, your argument is invalid.

Tiffany looked back in less than a second at Jessica who smiled at her once they made eye contact as if she wasn't just sending death threats to Taeyeon with her eyes.

"Yeah, that's Jessie." Tiffany face palmed and Signaled for Jessica to come over causing Taeyeon to visibly tense up as Jessica approached.

"H- Hi, so you're Jessica. It's very nice to finally meet you. I'm Taeyeon." Taeyeon extended her hand with a friendly smile and to her surprise, the uncertain look on Jessica's face turned to a similar friendly smile as she shook Taeyeon's hand firmly.

"It's nice to finally meet you too,"

Taeyeon held herself from letting out a sigh of relief, her impression of Jessica just changed somewhat.

"What are you buying?" Jessica eyed Taeyeon's basket.

"Some veggies, I was thinking of making something healthy."

"You cook?" Jessica asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Taeyeon nodded.

Jessica gave Tiffany a look that had Tiffany chuckle awkwardly and look back at Taeyeon.

"I guess I'm not the only one who likes grocery shopping at night." Taeyeon raised her shoulders.

"Yeah, it feels like something amusing will happen." Jessica agreed with a nod.

"Wha-...finally someone gets where I come from!" Taeyeon looked at Jessica, happy that someone finally understands why she only shops at night.

Tiffany watched silently. Right now Jessica and Taeyeon are engrossed in talking about how much fun it is to shop at night. Honestly, it's neither weird nor odd to do it, the weird thing is that it's the topic the two chose to bond hard over, like what the fuck? And wait, they're bonding?! Wasn't Jessica giving Taeyeon death threats with her eyes just a few minutes ago?

"Tiff!"

"What?!" Tiffany snapped and looked up to see Jessica and Taeyeon staring at her in surprise.

"I have been calling your name for a while now," Jessica said.

"Oh, sorry, I was spacing out." Tiffany shook her head.

"Jesus, did I infect you or something?" Jessica frowned.

Tiffany smiled in return of her best friend's worries.

"So? Let's go."

"Go where?" Tiffany frowned.

"Did you not hear anything we just said? We're going to a bar."

"A...bar?"

"Yeah, with Taeyeon."

Tiffany gave Taeyeon a surprised look, Taeyeon gave an innocent smile in return.

With Tiffany's mind in a haze, the two of them parted from Taeyeon and went back to their apartment to put their stuff down and change.

"How the hell did this happen?" Tiffany asked as she drove to the bar Jessica and Taeyeon agreed to meet in.

"She's so much different than what I had in mind, this is a chance for you to get to know her better and a chance for me to observe her attitude towards you."

"Oh...so this is all a scheme against Taeyeon?"

"I still think she's fun, so no," Jessica smirked.

"That's rare, since when do you like a person from the first meeting? It took me 5 months to get accepted as your friend."

"Hmm." Jessica actually had the nerves to hum in agreement.

"Promise me one thing." Tiffany glared.

"What?" Jessica leaned on her palm and looked at Tiffany with a smirk.

"Don't say anything about her family or sex life."

"Easy enough, I promise." Jessica nodded with a smile.

"So what is it like to be on top of a girl?"

Tiffany face palmed. As expected, once they met Taeyeon at the bar, Jessica broke her promise and let herself go.

"Uhh...um..." Taeyeon, on the other hand, had an awkward smile stuck on her face, "It's uhh...it's good I guess?"

"Tell me more details."

"There...really is nothing to it." Taeyeon scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, she's trying her best to be cautious of Tiffany, trying not to say anything that might upset her or give her the wrong idea.

"How do you get them?" Jessica asked, very interested in Taeyeon's previous sex life.

"Well...uh...after one...and two...words spread that you're willing to do the deed...and girls start approaching...they're college girls so the rest is history."

"So you're saying you were a slut?" Jessica smirked.

"That's accurate." Taeyeon nodded regretfully.

"If it was fun for you, why did you stop?" Jessica asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"It kind of...made my dad sad to see me like that," Taeyeon said, getting a bit uncomfortable.

 _So her dad does care._ Tiffany thought.

"Oh, I see. Well, you made a good decision then. Tiff doesn't sleep with just anyone you know."

"I know." Taeyeon nodded and smiled at Tiffany, "I'm honored to have this chance with her."

Tiffany smiled back and felt her face heat up as Taeyeon held her hand under the bar.

"Wow, you two. So this is what's called eye fucking."

Tiffany grimaced at Jessica while Taeyeon giggled.

The conversation carried on smoothly. Honestly, Tiffany was amazed by how smoothly the conversation between the three of them carried on. The awkwardness Taeyeon had in her soon vanished and was replaced by her cute, shy and dorky self that Tiffany knows.

"Excuse me for a bit. I have got to freshen up." Taeyeon got up, leaving the two best friends alone to watch her back as she disappeared behind the restroom door.

"So? What do you think?" Tiffany asked nervously.

"She's pretty, cute, funny, interesting, kind of mysterious, well off, can cook, and is already past her sleeping around phase." Jessica squinted, "Honestly? I think she's a keeper, Tiff."

"Yes!" Tiffany raised the fist of victory. Only one person has ever gotten Jessica's approval to date Tiffany and that person was her first boyfriend back in high school, and surprisingly, Jessica's judgment was never wrong about the guys Tiffany dates. Her first boyfriend was amazing in every aspect, and the rest were bullshit.

"I'm concerned about why she hadn't consumed anything yet, though," Jessica said.

"What?"

"Her glass is full, I didn't want to bring it up but she has been holding on to it since we came in here and never even took a sip."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon's glass and indeed, it was even fuller than it first was because the ice melted and it was about to spill over.

"Well, I will be going now." Jessica got up and put a few bills on the bar.

"What? Where are you going?" Tiffany looked at her best friend in surprise.

"Home. The taxi is here."

"Why?"

"It's my bed time."

"Wh-...seriously?" Tiffany's eyes widened when she saw how serious her best friend is.

"Well, yeah? Don't you want some alone time with your girl?" Jessica said nonchalantly.

"I mean...yeah, but you don't have to go..."

Jessica grimaced, "Yeah~ sorry, Tiff. I'm not really into threesomes."

"Dafuq?! No! Go away!" Tiffany almost pushed her best friend away.

Jessica laughed, "Tell Taeyeon that I had fun chatting with her."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

Jessica smirked at Tiffany's response and only when Tiffany saw the smirk did she realize what she just admitted to. She just admitted that indeed, she won't be coming back home tonight.

"I fucking love falcons," Jessica said just to piss Tiffany off.

"Fuck you!"

"You wish!" Jessica laughed and winked. And just like that, she was gone.

Tiffany let out a sigh and looked down at her half empty glass, her third drink that is, and then looked at Taeyeon's almost spilling over drink. Why was she not drinking? She's already over her alcoholism, so she should be okay, right?

But if Tiffany recalls right, when Taeyeon got drunk, she texted her. The first time wasn't that pleasant, it was two in the morning and Taeyeon was apparently _sad_ that day. The second time though was _very very_ pleasant, Taeyeon was kind of dorky and it only got even better when Taeyeon sent Tiffany that holy picture that made her sure that whatever she feels for girls is quite real.

Tiffany is honestly curious now. What side of Taeyeon will she see this time if Taeyeon got drunk?

Determined to make Taeyeon drink, Tiffany put a smile on her face as Taeyeon approached.

"Where is Jessica?" Taeyeon asked as she sat back.

"She went back home. She said that she had fun chatting with you."

"Hmm." Taeyeon smiled, "She's not as intimidating as I thought. She's quite nice once she warms up."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon in surprise. Nobody had ever said that after meeting Jessica for the first time. Jessica gives off a cold and intimidating aura which usually makes her seem unapproachable and drives people away but Taeyeon gets it. Taeyeon got that Jessica isn't actually that scary but is just a nice girl who's misunderstood.

"Yeah, she is..." Tiffany stared at Taeyeon's small frame with fondness. She's honestly quite happy that Taeyeon managed to impress her best friend who doesn't get impressed by much. Kind of proud actually.

"Do you...want to come back to my place?" Taeyeon asked, a bit nervous.

"Yeah..." Tiffany nodded subconsciously, just happy that Taeyeon is this kind of person.

Taeyeon drove them to her apartment and once they got in, they immediately started kissing against the door.

"You seem...quite eager tonight," Taeyeon said between kisses, having trouble breathing.

Tiffany simply nodded for an answer and continued to abuse Taeyeon's delicious lips. Taeyeon was the one pressed against the door with Tiffany sneaking her hand under her shirt. As passionate as the kisses were, Tiffany felt the urge to see Taeyeon under her, powerless and wasted.

What better way to do that than make Taeyeon drunk?

"Do you have alcohol?"

"What?"

Their lips parted with a pop, Taeyeon looked at Tiffany in surprise.

"I kind of didn't have enough, do you have any?"

Taeyeon tilted her head slowly to the right in confusion, "Ahh...yeah...is beer okay?"

"Beer is perfect," Tiffany smirked.

Taeyeon led her to the living room and came back with two beers and handed her one with a smile as she took a seat next to her.

"So why did you not drink at the bar?" Tiffany asked nonchalantly causing Taeyeon to drop her still unopened can in surprise.

"You...noticed?" Taeyeon gave an awkward guilty smile.

"Yeah." Tiffany nodded, "Why?"

"I...I wanted to drive back myself." Taeyeon looked away.

"You're lying." Tiffany immediately saw through Taeyeon's lie the moment she saw her look away. "Why didn't you drink, Taeyeon?" She asked again, this time looking Taeyeon straight in the eye.

Taeyeon backed away in her place, embarrassed that she was caught lying, "I...ugh..."

"You're what?" Tiffany put her can down on the coffee table and scooted closer to Taeyeon.

"I'm..." Taeyeon cleared her throat and scooted further away only to find Tiffany's arms going on either sides of her, completely straddling her.

"You're what, Taeyeon?"

"I'm...ah..."

At this point, Tiffany had scooted over so close that Taeyeon had no choice but to lay down on her own couch with Tiffany over her, glaring at her.

"I...I have an incredibly low tolerance to alcohol. The truth is...I can get drunk just from the smell of it." Taeyeon blushed heavily to the point that her cheeks actually turned red so she avoided eye contact at all costs, "You know how weird I get when I'm drunk...I didn't want your best friend to see me like that."

 _Ahh...so it's because of Jessie._ Tiffany thought.

Tiffany sat up straight and gave Taeyeon space to also sit up, although Taeyeon is still not looking at her.

"So it's okay if it's just the two of us, right?"

Taeyeon looked at her in surprise, "Huh? Yeah...I guess."

"Good. Drink up then." Tiffany picked up Taeyeon's can from the floor and opened it up before handing it back to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon stared at the can for a couple of seconds, unsure, but then she looked up and saw Tiffany giving her a serene smile.

"Relax. It's just one beer."

With a gulp, Taeyeon placed the can between her lips and started consuming the alcohol. Her head is already starting to spin a little and she knew that if she finishes this can, she will be drunk in five minutes.

True to her thoughts, five minutes later, Taeyeon had an arm over her eyes as she rested back on the couch, her cheeks and neck turning pink.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon in amusement. She really does look drunk after only one can.

"Taeyeon?" She called softly.

"Hm?" Taeyeon didn't move and responded with just a hum.

"Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Then why are you turning pink?" Tiffany smirked.

"Because I'm hot."

She sure is hot, in more ways than one.

"Unn..." Taeyeon groaned, "If Sunny sees me like this she's going to murder me."

"Why will Sunny murder you?" Tiffany asked in all curiosity.

"Because she's scared I would get addicted again."

"I see..."

Taeyeon removed her arm from her eyes and looked to her right where Tiffany is.

"I mean...I only drink twice a month and that's maximum. Don't you think she should cut me some slack." Taeyeon's face suddenly turned sad.

Even when sad, Taeyeon's face is still incredibly cute especially with her cheeks this pink.

"She's just worried about you." Tiffany fought the urge to just lean in and steal those luscious lips, but she has got to resists. Although drunk, but Taeyeon is finally opening up to her.

"Dad will be sad if I drink a lot again, so I won't do it anyways."

"What about your mom?" Tiffany was a bit concerned that Taeyeon had never mentioned her mom other than that time she asked her about coming out. Even at that time, Taeyeon didn't seem very fond of her mom.

"My mom died 5 years ago."

"Oh..."

 _Well shit..._ _wait...but then who was the woman at the diner with her dad?_

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mom also died when I was eleven."

Taeyeon's face turned sad again, "Are you sad?"

"I get sad sometimes, but I always remember that she's in a better place...and so is your mom."

"I know." Taeyeon nodded, also her expression is still sad, "Is your dad nice?"

Tiffany was taken aback by Taeyeon suddenly asking about her dad.

"Yes, he's very nice. The best dad in the world." Tiffany smiled at the thought of her dad who currently resides in America.

"Hmm." Taeyeon smiled, "My dad is great too,"

"Is that so?" Tiffany smiled back, "What is he like?"

"He's very tall...a little fat...and he loves~ baseball."

Tiffany smiled at the memory of seeing Taeyeon's dad in the diner, he _was_ wearing a baseball cap if she remembers correctly.

"He sounds like a nice man."

"What's yours like?" Taeyeon asked with a smile on her face.

"My dad? Hmm..." Tiffany paused to think of the simplest way to describe her dad, "He's very tall too...very handsome...and he likes to cut bodies open."

"What~?" Taeyeon's eyes widened cutely making Tiffany giggle, "...cannibalism perhaps?"

Tiffany's soft giggles turned into a loud laugh, clapping her hands and all, "No you dork, he's a surgeon."

"Oh..." Taeyeon giggled a little at her silly thought, "That's cool, my dad only works in a bank."

"Well, he must be in a very high position if he can afford to get you this place."

"Yeah. He's a top actuarial executive in a bank, don't ask me what that means cuz' I don't know. He says to keep it a secret though, so shush." Taeyeon placed her finger on her lips.

"I understand." Tiffany chuckled, sometimes she just can't believe how cute Taeyeon can be without even trying.

*Hick*

Tiffany giggled when Taeyeon suddenly hiccuped.

"Taeyeon?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell your mom that you like girls?"

"What do you mean?" Taeyeon frowned, "She was the first person I told once I realized it."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "But...when I asked you about it over text you told me that your mother doesn't need to know."

"Well yeah, there is no way I can tell my mother, but mom knew about it."

"Taeyeon, you're not making any sense."

Taeyeon tilted her head to the side, not getting why Tiffany didn't understand what she just said.

"You know what? I think you're a bit too drunk."

"None sense!" Taeyeon suddenly stood up and...started stripping, "See? I can still take my clothes off."

Tiffany laughed and remembered the second time Taeyeon drunk texted her realizing how that escalated.

"Don't laugh! I really am not drunk." Taeyeon pouted, seriously upset that Tiffany thinks that she's drunk. Which she is.

"Come here you." Tiffany stood up and pulled Taeyeon's naked body closer to her, "Let's see if I remember the way to your bedroom, okay?"

"Wha-! But- "

"You might actually get to come this time," Tiffany smirked, a bit confident about her skills this time.

Let's just say that she had read and watched a load shit of... _certain things_ on the internet.

"R- Really? You will make me come?" Taeyeon asked in amusement as Tiffany led her to bed.

"Yes. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah." Taeyeon nodded eagerly.

"Well then, you'll have to beg for it, okay?"

"Okay."

True to her words, Tiffany actually drove Taeyeon to climax for the first time in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

[Taeyeon - 9:56 AM] Hey, why did you leave?

[Tiffany - 10:12 AM] Hey, sorry Tae.

[Tiffany - 10:12 AM] Jessie called.

[Tiffany - 10:12 AM] Our kitchen just burned down.

[Taeyeon - 10:13 AM] What? 😨

[Taeyeon - 10:13 AM] Are you two okay?

[Tiffany - 10:13 AM] Yeah. Thankfully, no one got hurt.

[Taeyeon - 10:13 AM] How did that happen?

[Tiffany - 10:13 AM] Apparently, an error with the air conditioning system.

[Tiffany - 10:13 AM] That explains why we got the apartment so cheap 😕

[Taeyeon - 10:14 AM] Why didn't you wake me when you left?

[Tiffany - 10:13 AM] You looked so peaceful and cute so I didn't want to wake you up.

[Tiffany - 10:13 AM] Especially after last night 😏

[Taeyeon - 10:14 AM] It was actually more embarrassing than I thought it would be.

[Tiffany - 10:14 AM] Oh, I would love to see you embarrassed more often from now on.

[Taeyeon - 10:14 AM] That would take some time to get used to 😅

[Tiffany - 10:14 AM] Don't worry about it 😊 whenever you're comfortable with it.

[Taeyeon - 10:15 AM] Thanks, that's more assuring than you think 🙂

[Tiffany - 10:15 AM] Though I wouldn't mind if you keep taking the lead for a while.

[Taeyeon - 10:15 AM] Horny much?

[Tiffany - 10:15 AM] I keep remembering the moment you climaxed every five minutes, you were so cute and hot I just can't help it.

[Taeyeon - 10:15 AM] I don't know if I should feel embarrassed or turned on.

[Tiffany - 10:15 AM] Try both 😉

[Taeyeon - 10:15 AM] Is this conversation going anywhere other than sexting?

[Tiffany - 10:16 AM] Probably not.

[Taeyeon - 10:16 AM] Then let's get into it, shall we?

[Tiffany - 10:16 AM] Oh give me all you've got, tiger.

[Taeyeon - 10:16 AM] Actually I prefer lions, just saying.

[Tiffany - 10:16 AM] Oh for god's sake Taeyeon!

[Taeyeon - 9:24 PM] Hey.

[Tiffany - 9:39 PM] Hi 😀

[Taeyeon - 9:40 PM] I wanna see you.

[Tiffany - 9:40 PM] Like, right now?

[Taeyeon - 9:40 PM] Yeah.

[Taeyeon - 9:40 PM] Is now not a good time?

[Tiffany - 9:40 PM] Nope, I'm free.

[Taeyeon - 9:40 PM] Great.

[Taeyeon - 9:41 PM] Can you meet me at the Han river?

[Tiffany - 9:41 PM] Yeah, I will be there in 15.

Tiffany closed her phone with a frown on her face.

Even through text, Tiffany could sense that there is something wrong with Taeyeon. She's not being her usual dorky and fun self. Something is definitely wrong.

With a frown on her face, Tiffany grabbed her stuff and put them in her pockets because ain't nobody got time to choose a purse when mother fucking Kim Taeyeon is waiting for you. She didn't forget to apply her lipstick, though.

Upon arriving at the Han river, Tiffany spotted Taeyeon's Porsche and Taeyeon standing there leaning on it in the same cool manner she's always doing.

"Hey!" Tiffany approached energetically and immediately interlocked her arm with Taeyeon's who's hand is resting inside of her hoodie.

Surprised by the sudden approach, Taeyeon looked at Tiffany wide-eyed but immediately smiled a little when she saw that it was Tiffany, "Hi." She said calmly, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem, I was only watching Netflix anyways." Tiffany shrugged and pulled Taeyeon away from her car to walk in which Taeyeon happily walked alongside Tiffany, also appreciating the skinship Tiffany is offering by interlocking their arms.

"What about Jessica?" Taeyeon asked, again concerned by Tiffany's best friend's opinion.

"She's at a party as always." Tiffany shrugged again.

"She sure loves partying."

Taeyeon is honestly surprised by the fact that Jessica is a party girl. After meeting her and conversing with her for a couple of hours, she doesn't seem like that type of girl. Sure she's fun and all but she doesn't seem like someone who would prefer that scene. If Taeyeon didn't know, she would have assumed that Tiffany was the party girl and Jessica is the Netflix 'n' chill girl.

That just teaches her not to judge a book by its cover.

"Never mind Jessie. What's up with you?" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, trying to figure out what mood she's in.

"Me?" Taeyeon's face was actually not giving away what she's feeling at all which frustrated Tiffany a little bit.

She was never a person who could read through people.

"Let's just say that seeing you makes me very happy." Taeyeon gave Tiffany a really genuine smile from the bottom of her heart.

"Really?" Tiffany asked, feeling her heart quicken a bit.

"Well, duh." Taeyeon gave a suggestive look that assured Tiffany that whatever is wrong with Taeyeon, her presence is definitely helping get her better.

"That's...really sweet of you to say," Tiffany said with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"It's just the truth." Taeyeon shrugged as if what she just said wasn't a big deal.

Tightening her hold on Taeyeon's arm, Tiffany looked at her cute little face with fondness. Oh how much she likes this shorty here.

"Taeyeon?" She looked at the ground and called softly.

"Yeah?" Taeyeon who's also looking at the ground, watching their footsteps match, also responded softly.

"I really really really like you." Tiffany chuckled at the end of her sentence in embarrassment.

"Well Tiffany Hwang. I really really really like you, too." Taeyeon responded with a chuckle of her own, "Like...really really like you."

Tiffany giggled at that and just when she was about to open her mouth and respond to that, a girl who looked like a teenager passed by them and said, "Fuck you and your happiness."

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany stopped walking and looked back at the girl who continued walking as if she did not say anything. On the other hand, Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at each other in surprise, remembering a previous conversation they had over text, Tiffany's pet peeves was about couples and it ended with Taeyeon saying _screw them and their happiness,_ and Tiffany strongly agreeing with that.

And now they are in that position when they're the one's who are cursed at for being a happily dating couple. To their faces nonetheless.

"I don't know about you but I would call that an achievement unlocked," Taeyeon said, still wide-eyed.

"I don't disagree with that." Tiffany nodded with the same expression on her face.

A moment of meaningful silence of appreciation passed by.

"Wanna eat some street food?" Taeyeon asked excitedly, completely reverting back to her dorky and fun self.

"Sure!" Tiffany who's happy to see that, nodded and pulled Taeyeon to continue walking.

Like a happy dating couple.

* * *

...

[Tiffany - 8:13 PM] Hey Tae?

[Taeyeon - 8:17 PM] Yeah?

[Tiffany - 8:17 PM] I'm bored.

[Tiffany - 8:17 PM] Entertain me.

[Taeyeon - 8:17 PM] Why of course your highness.

[Taeyeon - 8:17 PM] It would be my pleasure to entertain you.

[Taeyeon - 8:18 PM] In more ways than one, if you know what I mean 😉

[Tiffany - 8:18 PM] T.O.M is here.

[Taeyeon - 8:18 PM] Who the fuck is Tom? 😐

[Tiffany - 8:19 PM] The bitch is back.

[Taeyeon - 8:19 PM] I'm gonna assume that's Jessica?

[Taeyeon - 8:19 PM] Is Tom her boyfriend?

[Tiffany - 8:20 PM] I'm riding the cotton pony.

[Taeyeon - 8:20 PM] ?

[Tiffany - 8:21 PM] I'm surfing the crimson wave.

[Taeyeon - 8:21 PM] Tiffany, I'm so sorry for asking this, but

[Taeyeon - 8:21 PM] Are you stoned?

[Tiffany - 8:21 PM] FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TAEYEON I'M ON MY PERIOD.

[Taeyeon - 8:22 PM] I don't see how that has to do with anything.

[Tiffany - 8:22 PM] Taeyeon, you are so...😓

[Taeyeon - 8:23 PM] Wait

[Taeyeon - 8:23 PM] It all just came to me.

[Tiffany - 8:24 PM] Well thank god for that 😐

[Taeyeon - 8:24 PM] I feel so stupid right now 😳

[Taeyeon - 8:24 PM] I just disrespected all women.

[Tiffany - 8:24 PM] You sure did.

[Taeyeon - 8:24 PM] I'm such an idiot.

[Tiffany - 8:24 PM] You sure are.

[Taeyeon - 8:24 PM] I deserve to die.

[Tiffany - 8:25 PM] Yeah, let's not go that far.

[Taeyeon - 8:25 PM] Okay, sorry.

[Tiffany - 8:25 PM] So? Entertain me then.

[Taeyeon - 8:25 PM] Your wish is my command mistress.

[Tiffany - 8:25 PM] Fuck that's hot.

[Tiffany - 8:25 PM] I TOLD YOU I'M ON MY FUCKING PERIOD

[Tiffany - 8:26 PM] DON'T GET ME TURNED ON AND SHIT.

[Taeyeon - 8:27 PM] Okay...I will just try not to fuck up anymore.

[Taeyeon - 8:27 PM] Here are some pictures of synchronized swimmers I keep on my phone just for fun.

[Tiffany - 8:27 PM] But synchronized swimming is beautiful.

[Taeyeon - 8:27 PM] Well, think again.

[Taeyeon - 8:28 PM]

[Taeyeon - 8:28 PM]

[Taeyeon - 8:28 PM]

[Tiffany - 8:29 PM] Oh my fucking god, what the fuck?! 😂

[Taeyeon - 8:33 PM] Tiffany?

[Tiffany - 8:34 PM] I'm so sorry I have been laughing for 5 minutes uncontrollably 😂

[Tiffany - 8:34 PM] My tears are coming out and my ovaries are raging because of laughter.

[Taeyeon - 8:35 PM] Okay, calm down, you're hurting yourself.

[Tiffany - 8:35 PM] Shut up bitch, let me live my god damn life.

[Taeyeon - 8:35 PM] Okay Tiffany, I don't know who you think you are.

[Tiffany - 8:35 PM] Yes? 🔫

[Taeyeon - 8:35 PM] But if you think it's someone sexy, then okay 😐

[Tiffany - 8:36 PM] Good girl.

[Taeyeon - 8:36 PM] Thank you, mistress, 😇

[Tiffany - 8:36 PM] I was going to send you a picture of my tits but you just fucked it up.

[Tiffany - 8:36 PM] Good job in turning on a girl who doesn't want to be turned on.

[Tiffany - 8:36 PM] My uterus is trying to punch me in the face right now.

[Taeyeon - 8:37 PM] NO

[Taeyeon - 8:37 PM] TIFFANY PLEASE SEND IT

[Taeyeon - 8:37 PM] PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

[Taeyeon - 8:37 PM] FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE

[Taeyeon - 8:37 PM] TIFFANY DON'T BE CRUEL

[Taeyeon - 8:37 PM] OH COME ON I AT LEAST MADE YOU LAUGH

[Tiffany - 8:38 PM] Stop using the caps lock and I might consider it.

[Taeyeon - 8:38 PM] Will you please send me that picture?

[Tiffany - 8:38 PM] Fine.

[Tiffany - 8:38 PM] Since you lifted up my mood, although increased my pain, I will send it regardless.

[Taeyeon - 8:38 PM] FUCK YES!

[Tiffany - 8:38 PM] Caps lock.

[Taeyeon - 8:39 PM] Sorry.

[Tiffany - 8:39 PM] _-NSFW pic sent-_

[Taeyeon - 8:40 PM] Fuck!

[Taeyeon - 8:40 PM] You're so hot you could melt the homes of polar bears.

[Taeyeon - 8:40 PM] But I know you wouldn't do that.

[Taeyeon - 8:40 PM] And even if you did, the polar bears would understand.

[Taeyeon - 8:41 PM] That was a lie.

[Taeyeon - 8:41 PM] The polar bears would be very upset.

[Tiffany - 8:42 PM] I don't know if I should be flattered or scared.

[Tiffany - 9:02 PM] Hey Taeyeon.

[Tiffany - 9:02 PM] What are you doing?

[Taeyeon - 9:02 PM]

[Tiffany - 9:03 PM] Ah, I see...

[Tiffany - 9:03 PM] But you can't come, can you?

[Taeyeon - 9:03 PM] Nope.

[Tiffany - 9:03 PM] I think I figured out why you can't come

[Taeyeon - 9:04 PM] Enlighten me then.

[Tiffany - 9:04 PM] Say please?

[Taeyeon - 9:04 PM] Please~?

[Tiffany - 9:04 PM] Good girl.

[Taeyeon - 9:04 PM] 😇

[Tiffany - 9:05 PM] It's either because you need someone who's actually good at it or, you just need to be drunk.

[Taeyeon - 9:05 PM] I will stick with I need someone good at it theory for my own health thank you very much 😐

[Tiffany - 9:05 PM] I mean, I'm still a beginner so It was a miracle I was even able to bring you to orgasm.

[Tiffany - 9:05 PM] I'm willing to practice more if you volunteer to be the tester 😉

[Taeyeon - 9:05 PM] I would surely love to do that.

[Taeyeon - 9:05 PM] Just not now.

[Tiffany - 9:06 PM] Coward.

[Taeyeon - 9:06 PM] Yeah...

[Tiffany - 9:06 PM] Chicken.

[Taeyeon - 9:06 PM] Yeah...

[Tiffany - 9:06 PM] Wimp.

[Taeyeon - 9:06 PM] Yeah...

[Tiffany - 9:06 PM] Weakling.

[Taeyeon - 9:06 PM] Yeah...

[Tiffany - 9:07 PM] Baby.

[Taeyeon - 9:07 PM] I...wouldn't go that far if I were you.

[Tiffany - 9:07 PM] And why is that?

[Taeyeon - 9:07 PM] Because I can most certainly show you that I'm in fact NOT A baby.

[Tiffany - 9:07 PM] Oh yeah?

[Tiffany - 9:07 PM] And how exactly are you going to show that? 😏

[Tiffany - 9:07 PM] With your adorable 5-year-old face? 😂

[Taeyeon - 9:08 PM] Well, you'll just have to wait for next time.

[Taeyeon - 9:08 PM] Until then, keep your secret hole nice and juicy for me, okay?

[Tiffany - 9:08 PM] FUCK YOU

[Tiffany - 9:08 PM] I TOLD YOU TO NOT FUCKING TURN ME ON AND YOU FUCKING DO IT FOR THE THIRD FUCKING TIME!

[Taeyeon - 9:08 PM] That's a lot of fucks in one sentence 😜

[Tiffany - 9:08 PM] After all that, THIS is what you care about?

[Taeyeon - 9:08 PM] YuP.

[Tiffany - 9:09 PM] I just realized how incredibly dirty minded you are.

[Taeyeon - 9:09 PM] Welcome to the mind of Kim Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon - 9:09 PM] Viewer discretion is advised.

[Tiffany - 9:10 PM] Challange fucking accepted.


	12. Chapter 12

[Taeyeon - 5:15 PM] Hey!

[Tiffany - 5:16 PM] What's up?

[Taeyeon - 5:16 PM] Nothing, really.

[Taeyeon - 5:16 PM] What are you doing?

[Tiffany - 5:16 PM] Netflix.

[Taeyeon - 5:17 PM] Figured.

[Taeyeon - 5:16 PM] Come hang with me.

[Tiffany - 5:16 PM] Right now?

[Taeyeon - 5:16 PM] Yup.

[Taeyeon - 5:16 PM] Come on over, I'll make you dinner.

[Taeyeon - 5:16 PM] And maybe something hot afterward.

[Tiffany - 5:16 PM] Tempting 😏

[Tiffany - 5:17 PM] I'll be there in an hour.

[Taeyeon - 5:17 PM] Good, I'm waiting for you 😊

With a smile on her face, Tiffany threw her phone somewhere on her bed and hopped in the shower.

This is fun. Texting with Taeyeon is fun. Talking with her is fun. Going out with her is fun. Having sex with her is fun. Taeyeon is fun. Tiffany had figured it out since their first date. Taeyeon has a certain charm that no one can resist, even Jessica likes her and Jessica hates most people.

If you ask Tiffany what her ideal relationship is, she would say it's exactly what she has with Taeyeon right now. Fun, honest, and incredibly sexually active. Although Taeyeon should work on opening up more, but that will come in time.

Well, Tiffany did manage to get something out of her when she was drunk but most of it sounded like just a usual drunken talk. Previously, Tiffany thought Taeyeon had daddy issues or something but, after that drunken talk, it seems like her dad is a nice man.

Honestly, Tiffany is a little scared of something. No, it's not Taeyeon's issues, it's herself. She's a bit...boring. There really is nothing interesting about her. Just a very very normal girl who was raised normally and had no issues her whole life whatsoever. In fact, Taeyeon might be the most interesting thing that ever happened to her so far. Maybe Taeyeon will get bored of her soon. Just maybe...or that's what she thinks anyway.

"Where are you going?" Jessica who's watching TV on the couch asked upon seeing Tiffany grabbing her keys.

"Taeyeon's place," Tiffany answered casually and proceeded to put on her shoes.

"Oh..booty call?"

"Jessie, it's 6 PM, what booty call?" Tiffany frowned at her best friend.

Jessica shrugged, "Will you come back?"

"Probably not."

A Cheshire-cat like smile appeared on Jessica's face.

"Fuck you." Tiffany said in embarrassment.

"Love you too!" And Jessica winked.

"Welcome to the lion's den!" Taeyeon opened the door with a big smile and welcomed Tiffany in her apartment.

"Lion? Haha, more like a kitten." Tiffany smirked at Taeyeon and made her way inside the familiar apartment.

"Sure." Taeyeon settled with shrugging because honestly, one can not argue when they look like that, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good." A certain smell that invaded Tiffany's nostrils made her automatically smile in bliss, "What's this wonderful smell?" She asked while looking around for the source of the wonderful smell.

"That's dinner." Taeyeon smiled and pulled Tiffany by the hand to the kitchen, "You have been out of America for a while, so I thought maybe you miss the food there."

"Aww, that's so sweet! I really do miss American food." Tiffany cooed as she took a seat on a stool behind the kitchen counter, "Whatcha making?" She asked.

"A round steak with a side of roasted potatoes and glazed carrots." Taeyeon as she put the apron she discarded earlier to welcome Tiffany in back on.

The smile that appeared on Tiffany's face spoke for itself for how much she liked the idea of eating that

"Can I help?" Tiffany asked, already standing up.

"Nope, you sit here. I'm making everything tonight, it's almost done anyway." Taeyeon hastily made her way to Tiffany and pushed her to sit back on the stool by the shoulders, "Trust me, It will be delicious." Taeyeon said in all confidence.

Tiffany smirked playfully as she watched Taeyeon walk away, "I see something else that looks delicious enough to eat."

"Hmm? What is it?" Taeyeon smirked while taking out a tin of potatoes out of the oven. She knew exactly what Tiffany is talking about.

You see, Taeyeon had made a certain choice with fashion that day, more like an hour ago actually. She's wearing a short pair of blue shorts and a white tank top tucked in. Taeyeon had actually made the effort to text Satan a.k.a Sunny and asked her what looked inviting enough to put on. And that's the outfit Sunny chose. Sunny's teasing was a nightmare, to be honest, but it's for Tiffany and Taeyeon kept that in mind with every move she made, purposely swinging her hips a little.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean." Tiffany's eyes darkened with lust at the sight of the back of Taeyeon's thighs as she leaned down.

"Really?" Taeyeon chuckled and tried not to have eye contact with Tiffany, trying to act innocent, "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Really? You seem well aware of it, though." Tiffany smirked, noting how Taeyeon moved her hips as she walked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taeyeon smiled playfully, stopping in front of Tiffany, only the counter separating them and leaned on her palm, purposely revealing a little bit of her cleavage.

Then Tiffany realized. Behind that white transparent tank top, Taeyeon had nothing on.

Braless.

"You're a little devil aren't you?" Tiffany licked her lips and leaned in to capture Taeyeon's pink lips that were shaped into a smirk.

"Maybe I am." Taeyeon chuckled before accepting Tiffany's lips.

Tiffany's whole body went numb as soon as the kiss got a little heated. This feeling is like no feeling she had ever experienced before. Her heart beat picked up and both of their breaths started getting heavy and the movement of their lips and tongues only grew more passionate and very noisy, but it only turned both of them on even more.

"Okay...okay...let's leave this for later, I wanna do this in the proper order." Taeyeon pulled away and ran a hand through her hair, quite frustrated. In more ways than one, that is.

"Yeah..." Tiffany inhaled deeply also quite frustrated herself.

Tonight, Taeyeon is a fine piece of pure seduction and she knows it.

 _God, help me get through this night without a heart attack_ , Tiffany thought with a hand over her racing heart.

The two of them laid next to each other, just staring at each other's eyes with no words exchanged, just like their first night together. They had just finished their activity a while ago, right after dinner and they didn't hesitate to jump right into it...once over the dining table, once in the kitchen, and then they moved to bed and did it tons more.

While Taeyeon is lost in the beauty that is Tiffany, Tiffany stared deep into Taeyeon's eyes, looking for any visible emotion to tell what Taeyeon is feeling right now, as if it's even possible.

"Say..." Taeyeon said, surprising Tiffany when she suddenly talked.

"Hmm?"

"Tell more about you."

Tiffany chuckled and frowned at that.

"You see, even though we're at this stage already, I feel like I don't know you that well." Taeyeon made a cute sad face.

"Thank god I'm not the only one feeling that way." Tiffany was honestly relieved when she heard that. Maybe she's not actually weird for feeling that way.

Taeyeon smiled cutely and turned on her stomach, "Tell me about your childhood, I wanna know what little Tiffany was like." She bent her legs and started swinging them back and forth like a child which caused a chuckle to come out of Tiffany.

"There is nothing interesting really," And this is the hard part for Tiffany. Telling Taeyeon what a boring person she is, "It was always quite normal and peaceful. I remember I played alone a lot, though, since both my parents had long work hours."

"How lonely." Taeyeon made that cute sad face again.

"I had a babysitter and friends so it wasn't that bad." Tiffany shrugged, not really having anything to complain about, "Mom's death bought me and my dad together, though which I'm thankful for."

Taeyeon gave out an apologetic smile, "That's kind of sad...but nice at the same time."

"Yeah..." Tiffany nodded, she felt herself tearing up a little at the memory of her mom, but she managed to swallow the lump in her throat, "When it was time for high school, dad moved us here for his work."

"A surgeon, was it?" Taeyeon squinted, trying to recall the hazy piece of info she acquired while being drunk.

"Yeah. Though we had to move back three years later, but I prefer here so he allowed me to stay since I was just starting college anyway."

"I see..." Taeyeon suddenly had a mischievous smile, "Tell me a crazy college story."

Tiffany's face went from a smile to a traumatized look, "There was this once when I got drunk at a party...on the way back home, for some odd reason, me and Jessie decided to make kool aid in the middle of a park...I fell down at some point...then she laid next to me, and we ended up actually spooning in the middle of the park until the early hours of the morning."

"Oh my god, you fucked that up so bad." Taeyeon laughed out loud, "Hey, at least that's better than the girl who used a slice of pizza as a pillow on the sidewalk." She shrugged.

"Yeah..." Tiffany nodded, "Also, I went to a party where a guy accidentally fucked his own little sister because everyone was wearing masks."

Taeyeon gasped and had a horrified look on her face.

"And that's why I go to parties no more."

"That's a good decision." Taeyeon gulped and nodded.

They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

"What about you?" Tiffany spoke up.

"What about me?" Taeyeon smirked.

"Tell me about yourself. What was your childhood like?" Tiffany crossed the line that was never spoken of. Maybe Taeyeon had warmed up enough to tell her her story.

"My childhood," Taeyeon stated and looked down at the white bedsheets with a bitter look on her face.

And just as Taeyeon looked up and opened her mouth, her phone rang.

 _God damn it, fuck phone calls and their classic interruptions_ , Tiffany cursed in her mind as Taeyeon reached out to her phone on the bedside table.

"Ah...sorry, I have to take this." Taeyeon looked at Tiffany apologetically while getting off the bed.

"Go ahead." Although, Tiffany really didn't want Taeyeon to take that call and just lay there and be with her, apparently this phone call is very important to Taeyeon judging from the look on her face.

As Taeyeon picked up the call and walked out to the living room, Tiffany could faintly hear what Taeyeon is saying.

"Hey, dad. What's up?"

 _So it's her dad..._

" _Again?_ "

Tiffany could hear the stress in Taeyeon's voice.

"Did the pills not work?"

A sigh escaped Taeyeon's mouth.

"I get it...I will be there soon."

A few seconds later, Taeyeon reappeared in the room with a frustrated expression.

"I'm so sorry Tiffany. I have to step out for a moment."

Tiffany frowned as she watched Taeyeon take out some decent clothes from her closet, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I...ugh..." Taeyeon stopped rummaging in her closet and hesitatingly looked back at Tiffany, "Family emergency."

Tiffany finally noticed the urgency in Taeyeon's movements and sat up on the bed, "Taeyeon, what's going on?"

Taeyeon sighed and ran a hand through her hair after finishing putting on her clothes, "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

Tiffany got off the bed and followed Taeyeon across the apartment to the front door, "Taeyeon, you don't just leave me alone at your apartment and not tell me what's going on."

Taeyeon stopped all movement for a moment and looked down at the ground in silence, "Look, Tiffany..." She looked up at Tiffany's face, full of guilt, "I'm sorry I have to leave you alone here but I promise I will be back soon, it won't take long, okay?"

Tiffany met Taeyeon's eyes for a few seconds, hesitating if she should let this go or not, but seeing that Taeyeon is in urgency..."Okay, but you have to tell me what's going on when you come back."

Taeyeon looked down again and shook her head, but after a moment of thinking, "Okay...bye."

"Bye..." Tiffany closed the door after Taeyeon stepped out and leaned against it.

Just what in the heavens is going on with this girl that's making her this scared of telling?

It's been over an hour since Taeyeon left Tiffany alone at her apartment, and let's just say Tiffany is anything but pleased. She's anxious. She hopes that whatever Taeyeon is going to tell her does not shake their relationship, but seeing how Taeyeon is secretive about it, it probably won't end well.

With a deep sigh, Tiffany grabbed her phone and opened up her conversation with Taeyeon. There really is nothing that personal that Taeyeon had let out, although she managed to get more when Taeyeon was drunk, it did not make sense at all, and Taeyeon never mentioned it again as if she never said anything.

[Tiffany - 2:10 AM] Where are you?

[Taeyeon - 2:10 AM] In the elevator, almost there.

With another sigh, Tiffany got up and walked to the door casually to welcome Taeyeon back. Only when she opened the door, Taeyeon was standing there with a surprised look on her face, and her arm extended to the door knob to put the passcode in.

"Hey..." Tiffany said in confusion.

Taeyeon does not look very good. Her eyes are red and the area under them is a bit swollen, even her nose is a little red as if she had been crying.

"Is everything okay?" Tiffany asked as Taeyeon made her way inside and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah," Taeyeon answered, her voice a bit hoarse.

Tiffany followed Taeyeon to the living room and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"So?...What happened?" Tiffany asked hesitantly.

Taeyeon looked down at her carpet and seemed as if she's deep in her thoughts. She honestly looks very tired and not in the mood to talk about anything, but it's a step they have to take forward, otherwise...

"It's really not important...it shouldn't affect us." Taeyeon shook her head, not daring to look Tiffany in the eyes.

Tiffany let out a rather angry breath out of her nose, "You leaving at 12 in the morning for a family emergency is not important?"

"Yeah," Taeyeon nodded.

"Oh, I see. So that's how you're going to be." Tiffany stood up and grabbed her phone and purse from above the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Taeyeon finally looked up at her.

"Home," Tiffany answered, already walking to the door.

"What? You're not staying over?" Taeyeon immediately stood up and followed.

"No," Tiffany answered simply as she opened the door.

"Why?" Taeyeon asked in surprise.

Tiffany stood outside of Taeyeon's apartment and turned around to look at Taeyeon, "Look, Taeyeon..." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "This isn't working...whatever we have between us is not working...and it's never going to work if you never learn to open up a little."

Taeyeon looked down and shook her head in frustration.

"I'm not asking you to tell me everything nor your whole life story...I'm simply asking you why you left me earlier, and you don't even want to answer that."

"I told you, it's a family emer- "

"That's not good enough!" Tiffany snapped, making Taeyeon flinch, "It's either you take a step forward and I promise I will be there with you, or just stand there and watch me leave because I'm not going to pursue a relationship you obviously don't want to be in if you're being like this."

Taeyeon opened her mouth to say something, but she seemed to have changed her mind and looked down instead.

"I see..." Tiffany turned around ready to leave, "Just for the record..." She looked back once more, "If this has anything to do with your past...I really don't care...the person I care about is Kim Taeyeon that I see in front of right now, whatever happened will not change how I feel about you."

Taeyeon finally looked up at Tiffany with an expression that is close to crying, she opened her mouth again to say something, but again, decided against it and bit her lower lip to hold whatever she had to say in. Tiffany could see her clenching her fists hard.

"Goodbye Taeyeon, I wish you all the best." Tiffany proceeded to walk out of Taeyeon's life.

Taeyeon didn't stop her.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a couple of days since Tiffany left Taeyeon. No calls were made, no meetings were arranged, and no texts were exchanged, literally nothing from Taeyeon. Which only made Tiffany even more depressed than she already was because it only meant that she might not actually have meant much to Taeyeon.

Maybe Jessica was right. Maybe Taeyeon just used her for sex. Maybe...just maybe...Taeyeon wasn't that good of a person after all. Maybe she's just that same girl who slept around and didn't give a shit. And maybe Tiffany was just one of those girls.

But, weren't their dates real? Weren't the smiles, the laughers, and the kisses just Taeyeon being herself?

If she thinks about it for a second, Taeyeon bottomed for the first time just for her. Taeyeon's first date is her. Taeyeon's first relationship...or attempt in a serious relationship is her.

Doesn't that mean something?

Doesn't that mean that she's special to Taeyeon?

Tiffany had been having these thoughts for the past couple of days and she just can't stop thinking about how Taeyeon refused to even tell her why she left her at midnight. And every time she remembers Taeyeon's face as she left broke her heart. Let's just say it wasn't the happiest face Tiffany saw Taeyeon make.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go?" Jessica asked as she stuck her head inside of Tiffany's bedroom.

"Yeah," Tiffany said from under her blanket that she had been wrapped in for the past two days like a burrito, watching Netflix none stop. Honestly, that's nothing out of the usual for Tiffany, but instead of focusing on whatever she's watching, she's thinking of Taeyeon none stop.

Jessica who is unaware of the dispute her best friend is in, bid goodbye and went to a party with the gang.

Why Tiffany didn't tell Jessica?

Well, because Jessica threatened that if Taeyeon ever makes her cry, she's going to stick a broom up her ass, and Tiffany definitely didn't want a broom up Taeyeon's little asshole, it's too small, she's going to get ripped apart. The image in her head was too disturbing that Tiffany decided against telling Jessica.

Distracting Tiffany from her thoughts, her phone buzzed. She picked it up in a hurry thinking that it might be Taeyeon. She has been doing this every time her phone buzzed since she left Taeyeon and trust her when she says that she's tired of getting disappointed. So this time, Tiffany kept in mind that it's not Taeyeon. Whatever she had with Taeyeon was over two days ago and as much as she liked Taeyeon, she doesn't want to get into a relationship that consists of her trying and trying only to get Taeyeon even more closed up than before.

She and Taeyeon are over, and that's that.

[Taeyeon - 9:21 PM] I'm sorry.

[Taeyeon - 9:21 PM] Can we talk?

Or not.

Never mind all that shit, Taeyeon cares and she's definitely not using her.

Tiffany immediately stood up on her bed with the biggest smile on her face and trust her when she says that she had never typed that fast in her life.

[Tiffany - 9:22 PM] Okay.

[Taeyeon - 9:22 PM] Can I come over right now?

[Tiffany - 9:22 PM] Sure.

"Yes!" She yelled out loud and stuck the fist of victory up.

Wow. What a single text from Taeyeon can do.

Tiffany immediately jumped off her bed and started collecting all the garbage she has on her bedside table, remainings of food and whatnot. She was never that tidy of a person.

"Shit." She cursed upon realizing how disheveled her appearance is, thank god she managed to pulled herself off the bed to the shower that afternoon. She immediately changed the sleepwear she had on into yoga pants and a hoodie to hide her messy hair, even though she ran her fingers through it a few times, she put the hoodie up just in case it still looked like shit. And her phone buzzed at the same time she was done.

[Taeyeon - 9:40 PM] I'm in front of your apartment.

[Taeyeon - 9:40 PM] Can you come down?

Tiffany frowned. _Why not come inside?_

Shrugging that thought off, Tiffany made her way down the building and caught sight of Taeyeon leaning on her car in the same cool matter she always does.

"Hey." Taeyeon greeted once Tiffany was past the auto slide glass door.

"Hey." Tiffany greeted back with a slight smile and stopped right in front of Taeyeon.

An awkward silence ensued. And so, Tiffany found herself sitting on the sidewalk next to Taeyeon, staring at the empty street. No words exchanged. Just silence. Although, Tiffany could see Taeyeon from the corner of her eye. She looks the exact same as when she got back to her apartment two days ago. Puffy red eyes and a red nose as if she has been crying.

"I'm sorry." Taeyeon suddenly blurted.

Tiffany turned to Taeyeon and watched as she shook her leg nervously and clenched her hands together. It's clear that she's pretty nervous and really doesn't want to be in this situation.

Now Taeyeon had apologized. Doesn't mean that Tiffany will jump right back in her arms, not yet. She wants to hear something else.

Seeing that Tiffany wasn't planning on speaking up anytime soon, Taeyeon continued, "You're really precious to me, Tiffany, and I don't want you ever thinking otherwise."

Tiffany's eyes widened when she heard the shake in Taeyeon's voice and the little sniff at the end. She immediately looked at Taeyeon and saw that she is covering her eyes with her arms and trying her best not to open her mouth.

"Are you crying?" Tiffany asked softly while leaning down to have a better look at Taeyeon.

"No," Taeyeon answered with her voice even shakier than it was before.

Tiffany cursed herself in her head for finding the sight of Taeyeon crying and denying it cute.

"You know Taeyeon...I'm not looking for an apology." Tiffany sighed. This might be harder than she thought, "I gave you time to open up yourself, but it seems you weren't planning to do that at all. But that's not how relationships work Taeyeon. How do you expect me to trust you when you can't trust me enough to tell me why you left me alone at 12 in the morning in your apartment?"

Taeyeon bit her lower lip and sniffed once more, giving away that she is indeed crying, and is failing miserably at hiding it.

"Promise me...that after you hear what I have to tell you *sniff* that you won't leave me," Taeyeon said with her voice shakier than ever.

"I promise." Tiffany immediately said with no hesitation.

"Okay..."

It took Taeyeon a few seconds to calm herself down and when she finally did, she reached into her pocket and took out her wallet. Tiffany raised an eyebrow when she saw Taeyeon open up her wallet.

"This..." Taeyeon gave Tiffany a little picture of a woman, "This is my mom."

Tiffany stared at the photo for a minute, trying to recall the face of the brunette woman that was sitting next to Taeyeon's dad at the restaurant she and Jessica saw them in. She couldn't remember, though, she was too focused on Taeyeon to even care what that woman's face looked like.

"She was very pretty," Tiffany admitted.

"Yeah..." Taeyeon nodded, "She used to work as a housekeeper in rich people's houses to keep us both away from dying of hunger and under a warm roof."

Tiffany frowned, "What about your dad?" She asked.

Taeyeon facepalmed for a second, stressed over her next words, "As far as I remember it was always me and my mom. Although we weren't that well off, I was satisfied with what I had. She was always there for me, she cared about me more than herself, and didn't even complain when I told her that I liked girls more than guys."

"She sounds like a good mom." Tiffany put a comforting hand on Taeyeon's shoulder.

"She was." Taeyeon chuckled and nodded while wiping a stray tear, "But I guess life loves laughing at people's misery because she got run over by a car and died on the spot."

Tiffany had a bitter look on her face, "I'm sorry."

Taeyeon who had been swallowing the lumps in her throat for the past 5 minutes let out a frustrated sigh, "I was stuck in some sort of mental void for weeks...thank god for the gift called friends, because honestly, I don't know what I could have done to myself if I was left all alone. My Mom was my whole and only family."

Tiffany understands what Taeyeon is talking about, she had lost her mother herself, she knows what that feels like.

"With time, I got used to her not being there anymore. My friends were with me the whole time and helped me get out of my depression." Taeyeon chuckled, "Sunny literally lived with me at some point just to get me out of that mental void."

Tiffany smiled at that. Sunny had been mentioned again.

"At the end of my graduation ceremony, a man caught me before I could drive away. He showed me a picture of myself when I was only 2 years old. We all had to submit one picture from our childhood so they could put it in a slide show. And what he showed me was that picture."

Tiffany nodded, trying her best to follow where Taeyeon was going.

"But what he had was a copy...I remember him sobbing his eyes out as he said, _this is a picture of my daughter, she went missing 16 years ago when she was two._ "

It took a few seconds for it to fully sink into Tiffany's mind. She gasped and stared at Taeyeon with the most shocked expression her face could make.

"Yeah...after a few blood tests, it turned out that I am indeed his daughter, his wife's daughter, and his other daughter's big sister."

"But...but...what about your mom?" Tiffany said with a hand over her head, not believing what she's actually hearing right now.

" _Mom_...the woman who raised me, the woman who I lived with and had been calling her _mom_ for my whole life...was a fraud. A criminal. She was my actual parent's housekeeper. Apparently, she kidnapped me and pulled a few strings to get the right paperwork to make it look like I was actually her daughter."

Tiffany let out a deep breath and shook her head, "Taeyeon...y- you're joking, r- right? This is unbelievable."

Taeyeon chuckled and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "As ridicules as it sounds, it is true. There actually been a few cases like this..."

"Oh my god..." Tiffany's eyes were as wide as they could get.

"Imagine how devastated I was when I realized that my whole life is a big fat lie and I wasn't really who I actually was." Taeyeon chuckled again, finding the story of her life the funniest thing ever, "I had just lost the woman I had been calling mom for 16 years only to find out that she's a fraud and my real parents had been looking for me all that time, somewhere else. Let's just say that I fell pretty deep right back into that mental void."

Silence ensued once more. Only this time it wasn't awkward. Tiffany took that time to let the things she just heard sink in properly while Taeyeon reflected on that dark time of her life.

"I'm sorry...I just don't know what to say."

Taeyeon chuckled, have gotten over her tears, "I don't blame you..."

"What happened after?"

"I went crazy, I guess." Taeyeon shrugged, "I was so mad and confused and didn't know what to feel and who I should be mad at and what should I even do now."

Honestly, Tiffany can't imagine how it's like to be in Taeyeon's shoes.

"I started acting so different from what I really was, according to my friends that, for a long time I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I started drinking a lot, I kept myself in that cave I call a room and even started beating the shit out of anyone who stood in my way...and that's when college started."

And then Tiffany realized, _ah...that's why..._

"After I got over that mental void once again, I started going out more, from sundown to sunrise, every night, dragging my friends with me, I went out partying, just drinking, smoking, having sex with any girl who gave me the attention just so I could get out of that numb state I was stuck in, I couldn't feel anything anymore, just...embtiness. I didn't even feel like myself anymore."

Tiffany couldn't say anything and just waited for Taeyeon to continue.

"Every time I returned home feeling refreshed for a moment, but in the end, I knew that what I was doing was nothing but escaping reality. When I go back to that house, I just end up feeling the blues, no matter what. Suddenly I live in a different house. Suddenly I have an actual dad and a little sister, and suddenly there is a completely different woman...who demanded me to call her _mom_." Taeyeon looked down and put both her hands on her head in a stressful manner.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" Tiffany said, realizing now why Taeyeon said in her drunken state that _mother_ , is a different person from _mom_.

"I couldn't." Taeyeon shook her head, "So I settled with mother, but apparently just me being there wasn't enough for her."

Tiffany frowned. What does she mean wasn't enough? She just got her daughter back, alive and well.

"She...according to dad...she got a little obsessive since they got me back. At some nights...she starts calling my name and demanding to see me, afraid that she lost me again, and she won't stop until she sees me and holds me."

"That's why you left that night?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah...dad gives me a call to go over whenever that happens. I go to bed with her and leave when she falls asleep."

Silence ensued again.

Honestly, Tiffany is kind of regretting making Taeyeon purge all that, although it's better for their relationship, Taeyeon doesn't seem the happiest person alive right now.

"What made you...stop doing all those things?"Tiffany asked hesitantly.

Taeyeon raised her head and stared at the far distant, "I stopped doing those things when I realized how sad that made my...actual parents who have taken care of me. My real parents, without caution, looked after me. I don't want people who love me to look at me with disappointed eyes anymore. You don't want your dad to be disappointed in you. Do you?"

"No." Tiffany shook her head.

"Exactly. So I tried my best to learn to have some self-control which made me realize, the thing about living, even if you cry or scream, it's something that's covered in situations that can't be helped. So I decided that instead of using useless physical strength, I would use my head. Which worked for a while." Taeyeon swallowed another lump that was forming in her throat.

Seeing Taeyeon let out a sigh, Tiffany put an arm around her shoulder, making Taeyeon glance at her for a moment before looking down.

"Every day, I woke up in that unfamiliar room, every morning, downstairs in that dining room, our breakfast would be prepared. Dad would read the news before going to work and get scolded by...Mother...if he doesn't finish it. Mother would realize that I'm awake and would give me a kind smile and serve a sweet croissant for me."

Tiffany smiled at the image of Taeyeon's family at the restaurant. Taeyeon didn't seem too happy with it, though.

"The way breakfast was made and back then is completely different. With a morning scenery of a happy family, that's like drawn in a piece of art...I was out of place, there is always this voice in my mind screaming, this is not where you're supposed to be. Instead of having _scones_ and _croissants_ , back then there were times where I missed breakfast just because we ran out of bread and make that cup of instant coffee instead."

Tiffany was confused. wasn't that a good thing?

"I hated it, I hated this new lifestyle, and within two weeks of being there, I wanted to go back from where I came from, but...I will never get to be there ever again because mom isn't here anymore. No matter how nostalgic it feels, just thinking about it is pointless because I will...never again." Taeyeon broke down in tears and actual sobs.

Tiffany immediately pulled Taeyeon to stand up and hugged her as tightly as possible, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for making you say that." She said, her own tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No..." Taeyeon shook her head against Tiffany's chest, "I want you to know...Tiffany...after all that shit...I wasn't that okay anymore." She pulled away from Tiffany and looked her right in the eyes as she said her next words, "Tiffany...you're talking to a girl who made blood ooze out of people to get over her own shit...that wasn't normal."

Tiffany didn't know what to say and what to do anymore, so she just stared back at Taeyeon.

"I had to see a psychologist...I was diagnosed with all kinds of different shit. Bipolar disorder, eating disorder, sleep disorder, substance use disorder, major depression disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder. All of that used to be trapped over here. I even had to go to therapy!" Taeyeon pointed at her head, "Tiffany, I'm fucked up!"

"No, you're not!" Tiffany yelled and held Taeyeon at arms length by the shoulders, "You're a strong person who fought with herself just to be a better person to make people around you happy! You successfully got over your issues that were not so easy by the way and you live your life every day knowing that your whole life was a lie. Honestly, if I were you I might have ended up going actually insane and committed suicide or something. You're so strong, and beautiful and smart and charming and just amazing in every way and even if you think you're fucked up, I might be just as fucked up as you are because fuck it, I'm in love with you."

Taeyeon suddenly got silent, sobs stopped, tears stopped, even breath stopped as she looked at Tiffany with surprise.

"Yeah, you heard me. I'm in love with you. What are you going to do about it?" At this point, Tiffany is trying to act tough to hide the embarrassment of admitting the fact that she's indeed, in love with Taeyeon. Heck, she just realized it herself as it came out of her mouth.

"A- Are you serious?" Taeyeon asked.

"Dead serious." Tiffany nodded.

Taeyeon's pale cheeks suddenly had a hint of red to them as her face went from shock to an embarrassed smile, "Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Tiffany nodded once again.

"Since when?" Taeyeon asked.

"What?" Tiffany asked in surprise at the sudden change in Taeyeon's mood.

"Since when were you in love with me?"Taeyeon asked with a smile.

"Uh...I don't know...I just realized it." Tiffany looked away embarrassingly.

"I see..." Taeyeon trailed off, "I have something else that I need to apologize to you for."

Tiffany glared, "What did you do?"

"Wha- !" Taeyeon was taken aback by that, "It was more of a thought than an action." She admitted honestly.

"What is it?" Tiffany asked, still glaring.

"I thought that once you know everything...you would leave and will never want to associate with me ever again. Knowing that I'm crazy and stuff." Taeyeon looked away, a bit insecure, "I'm sorry I didn't have faith in you."

"Oh..." Tiffany's tense shoulders relaxed once she heard that. Then she got that amazing bright idea, "I will forgive you only if you do something for me."

Taeyeon looked at her in surprise, "What is it?"

With a smirk, Tiffany moved Taeyeon's hair out of her face with her left hand like removing the parsley garnish from something you would rather eat first. While Taeyeon was still distracted by Tiffany's hand near her face, Tiffany's right arm encircled the small of Taeyeon's back and she pulled her closer with the same hand she used to touch her hair and touched Taeyeon's cheek in order to tilt her head just a tiny bit. Then when their lips were about to meet, Tiffany stopped and let Taeyeon close the distance.

Then the romance ended and they ate each other's faces.

"Taeyeon," Tiffany called between kisses.

"Yeah?" Taeyeon replied despite having a difficulty with breathing properly.

"I want to give you the best oral sex you have ever had."

Taeyeon immediately leaned out in surprise only to get pulled by Tiffany inside the apartment building.

Then they fucked liked rabbits in heat until morning, and no sign of Jessica was seen until later.


	14. Chapter 14

[Tiffany - 9:20 PM] Hey Tae 👀

[Tiffany - 9:20 PM] Haven't heard from you all day.

[Tiffany - 9:20 PM] Is everything all right?

[Taeyeon - 9:21 PM] Everything is okay, don't worry 😊

[Taeyeon - 9:21 PM] I have been sleeping all day, I feel kind of tired.

[Tiffany - 9:21 PM] It's because you don't exercise 😕

[Tiffany - 9:22 PM] Your body got lazy.

[Taeyeon - 9:22 PM] Hey, I move from the bed to the couch to the kitchen.

[Taeyeon - 9:22 PM] That has to count as an exercise.

[Tiffany - 9:23 PM] What kind of exercise is that? 😑

[Taeyeon - 9:23 PM] My kind of exercise 😁

[Tiffany - 9:24 PM] Right...

[Tiffany - 9:24 PM] Let's go out, I'm bored.

[Taeyeon - 9:24 PM] Pick you up in 20?

[Tiffany - 9:24 PM] See you then.

"Sup TaeTae." Tiffany greeted as soon as she got in Taeyeon's car.

"TaeTae?" Taeyeon chuckled as she pulled away.

"Jessica called you that when we were talking about you once...guess the name got stuck in my head." Tiffany frowned upon realizing

"What in the heavens were you saying?"

Tiffany looked out the window bitterly, "Let's just say it involved a lot of falcons and snails. Don't ask."

"Hm." Taeyeon nodded and glanced at Tiffany as she stopped at a red light, "You look really pretty today."

Tiffany smiled, "Thanks."

"Can I get a kiss?"

With no need for an answer, Tiffany leaned in and planted a soft peck on Taeyeon's lips.

"One more."

Tiffany chuckled and leaned in for one more kiss.

"Just one more." This time, Taeyeon is the one who leaned in for it.

Instead of a simple peck, the two engaged in a full make out session and quite passionate, too.

"Okay, okay...*huff* We're in the middle of a street. This ain't good." Taeyeon pulled away upon realizing that she's getting turned on and it's dangerous to drive while you're bothered between your legs.

"Why? Getting hot?" Tiffany smirked.

"Yeah." Taeyeon nodded and continued driving as the light turned green.

Tiffany loves this. She loves how sexually open Taeyeon is. It makes her more comfortable with her desires and their conversations are more fun because she knows the effect she has on Taeyeon.

A while later, Taeyeon parked at a park where a few people were jogging in and a couple holding hands could be seen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Tiffany let out a weird loud noise as she stretched.

"Nice." Taeyeon chuckled.

"Thanks." Tiffany laughed and turned around to look at Taeyeon who has been looking for something in the back seat for the last minute. Tiffany ogled at Taeyeon's butt, why hold your desires though? So she walked up to Taeyeon and humped her from behind.

"Yah, we're in public," Taeyeon said, though the tone of her voice is clearly not bothered at all.

"The door is covering you, anyone who would look should only see me," Tiffany said as she caressed Taeyeon's little bottom, "What are you looking for anyways?"

"I'm...looking...for this!" Taeyeon straightened her back and held up a skateboard in glory.

"I didn't know you skated." Tiffany's mouth slightly fell open in surprise.

"Well...now you know. Do _you_ skate?" Taeyeon smiled, she held the skateboard in a hand and held Tiffany's hand with the other.

"I have never been on one." Tiffany shook her head and followed Taeyeon's lead to one of the roads in the middle of the park.

"Well, it's your lucky day then because Kim Taeyeon here is offering to teach you how to ride one." Taeyeon buffed her chest proudly.

"If I break something tonight I'm going to kill you," Tiffany smiled innocently, the complete opposite of what she just said.

Taeyeon opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, "Okay...that's...a start." She placed the skateboard on the floor, "Here, get on."

Although a little bit anxious, Tiffany took Taeyeon's extended hand and carefully got on the long board.

"I...I'm on. What now?" She asked as she held Taeyeon's hand tightly.

Taeyeon smiled, "Your foot placement is all wrong. Watch me and do what I do."

"Okay." Tiffany nodded.

"You put your left foot forward."

Tiffany watched how Taeyeon moved her left foot and looked down at her feet to do the same thing, "Like this?" She asked.

"Yeah, good. Now put your right foot in the rear."

"L- Like this?" Tiffany did what Taeyeon did again.

"Yes! Now your standing right."

"Okay." Tiffany smiled, proud of herself for learning quickly, "Now what?"

Taeyeon smirked, "Now we roll."

"Whoa!" Tiffany let out a yelp the moment Taeyeon moved ahead, still holding her hand, therefore, moving Tiffany along with her.

"Don't be scared, I won't let you fall." Taeyeon encouraged as she held Tiffany's other hand too and walked a little bit faster.

"Yeah, you better not." Tiffany looked down at the board then back at Taeyeon while trying her best not to lose balance.

Taeyeon laughed in response.

"Do you do this often?" Tiffany asked, still watching the bored underneath her.

"I used to do it much more when I was in school."

"Why do you not do it anymore?" Tiffany frowned.

"I don't know. Guess I forgot about it." Taeyeon shrugged.

"I see...can we go faster?" Tiffany asked.

"You can do it yourself. Just push off very gently with your right foot and place it on the board again."

"Won't I fall?" Tiffany grimaced and looked at the ground. She surely does not want her face to hit it.

"Don't worry. Just hold my hand tightly and I will catch you if you ever fall." Taeyeon said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Tiffany asked, unsure if Taeyeon will actually catch her or not.

"Don't worry! I have got this."

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon's face for a little while, her nervousness showing.

"Trust me." Taeyeon nodded.

Tiffany let out a deep breath and held Taeyeon's hand tightly, "Okay...I trust you."

Taeyeon's eyes sparkled with a certain gleam, "Okay then...go ahead."

With her breath held in, Tiffany did as Taeyeon instructed her and pushed off the ground gently causing the skateboard to go faster. Tiffany only realized that she just skated a bit with no accidents when the slight wind from the speed brushed away her hair from her face, "Tae! This is fun!" She said a little louder and looked at Taeyeon who's jogging to keep up with her and not let go of her hand.

"I know right!" Taeyeon smiled widely.

"We should do this more often." Tiffany excitedly pushed herself forward and succeeded in not falling down and possibly break a bone or two.

"If you want to, I can teach you more." Taeyeon offered.

"Yeah?" Tiffany asked as she made another push.

"Anything for you."

Upon hearing that, Tiffany looked at Taeyeon and saw...a loving look on her face. Taeyeon didn't say she loved her back, but that face...she definitely feels something. Getting distracted by Taeyeon, Tiffany lost her balance. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth tight, waiting for her head to hit the ground.

But it never came.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself leaning heavily on Taeyeon, who's looking down at her with a smile.

"Told you I would catch you."

Ah...why did she even think twice about trusting Taeyeon?

"Waahh, Taeng-Oppa, so cool." Tiffany giggled as she straightness up.

"What the hell is that?" Taeyeon laughed out loud, "Come, let's sit." Not letting go of Tiffany's hand even once, Taeyeon stepped on the end of her skateboard causing it to stand up and grabbed it.

Tiffany looked ahead to where they were going to sit on and saw that it was a bench placed near some swings and slides.

A park in a park

"Tiffany?" Taeyeon called, as the two of them took a seat on the bench.

"Hm?"

"What's your favorite food?"

Tiffany frowned and turned to Taeyeon, "How random. Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"I just realized I didn't know what your favorite food is." Taeyeon shrugged, "I wanna know."

"Okay...I'm really fond of Pizza." Tiffany smiled upon thinking of her favorite food.

"Nice." Taeyeon chuckled.

"What's yours?"

"Soup."

"Too lazy to chew?" Tiffany chuckled.

"Hangover soup...I used to have a lot of it two years ago."

"Oh..."

An awkward moment of silence passed by. But as always, Taeyeon is first to break it.

"Do you shower in the morning or night?"

Tiffany frowned once again, "Why?"

"I wanna know." Taeyeon finally looked at her and chuckled.

"Ha...I shower at night because it helps me fall asleep and I'm too lazy to do it in the morning."

"Are you introverted or extroverted?"

"Okay, what's up with the weird question?" Tiffany got fed up, she ain't complaining but she wants to know why Taeyeon is asking these things all of a sudden.

"Is it weird to want to know more about the person I like?"

 _Like._

Not love, but like.

Tiffany sighed. Her love is clearly one sided. The look on Taeyeon's face earlier must have been an illusion. Wow. In all her life, Tiffany would have never thought that one day will come where she's desperate for love from someone. She's always the one being chased after, not the opposite. But now? Now she's stuck in a one-sided love, and Taeyeon might have appeared easy at first...but she really isn't and Tiffany only realized that when she decided to leave Taeyeon for good since she refused to tell her anything.

Tiffany sighed.

"What? Is it bothering you that much? I won't ask anything if you don't want to." Taeyeon, however, took Tiffany's sigh as a sign that she's bothered by her questions.

"Huh? What?" Tiffany who had not heard anything of what Taeyeon just said, looked at her with confusion.

"You know what? Never mind. Come, let's play." Taeyeon shrugged that off and stood up, already pulling Tiffany with her to the swings.

They sat on the swings next to each other and stared up at the sky.

"Wow, the stars are so pretty tonight," Taeyeon said.

"I'm surprised they're even visible with all these lights,"

Taeyeon nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Silence ensued, but not awkward, just comfortable silence, both of them are looking up the sky while slightly swinging. Peace. They're feeling at peace. The bright stars in the sky are a sight to bring peace to the mind.

"This is nice..." Taeyeon commented, "To just slow down and appreciate something."

"Yeah..." Tiffany nodded absent-mindedly. Slowing down and appreciating what she has might be a good thing. She should start from now, "Taeyeon?"

"Yeah?" Taeyeon answered, still looking at the sky.

"I love you."

Taeyeon's eyes widened upon hearing that, she stopped her swaying and looked at Tiffany to her left. Tiffany wasted no time to wait and immediately leaned in for Taeyeon's lips which accepted her warmly. Their lips moved together in sync in a kiss that is quite passionate and slow.

"I really do."

Taeyeon leaned out at that point with a guilty look on her face, "Thank you...but..." She put a hand on the side of her head and looked away from Tiffany, "I...I have never been in love...I don't know how it feels like...how do you know?" Taeyeon looked clearly frustrated as she said that.

Tiffany looked down at the grass under her feet and thought for a moment. How does she know that she's in love with Taeyeon? She found that quite hard to answer even for herself. Why is she even in love with Taeyeon?

Well...because she's Taeyeon, obviously.

Okay, that might not have made sense but that would do for now.

Then how?

How?

How does she know that she's in love?

"I...I don't know..." She decided to give her honest answer, "I just...I realized a while ago that I have been thinking about you a lot... _a lot._ " Tiffany blushed as she admitted that out loud, "Whenever we're not together and we're not in contact in any way I always say to myself, _I wonder what Taeyeon is doing_. It's frustrating me, It's like...I don't know what to do or what to say...I just want to be near you and hold you and kiss you and touch you and hear your voice. Every time I open my phone and see a text from you, I immediately smile, Jessie even had called me an idiot for it a few times. Every time I see you, you leave me breathless. You're the only one in this entire world who I feel such adoration for." She sighed, "I don't know how to say any other way. I want to be with you...for a long...long time."

At this point. Tiffany was staring at Taeyeon's soul. And Taeyeon who just received all that in one go is left with surprise.

"That's...a lot of feelings bottled up," Taeyeon said.

"Yeah..." Tiffany nodded, her face is on fire due to the embarrassment for admitting all that.

"Am I really that frustrating?"

"Yeah..."

"I feel like my guts are punching me hard in the face right now." Taeyeon stared at Tiffany stoically, "Guess what they're saying."

"OMG, What a creep?"

Taeyeon threw her head back and laughed out loud at Tiffany's answer, "No silly. They're demanding that I hold you right now and never ever let go."

 _Hold you...and never ever let go?_

 _Hold me_

 _Never ever let go_

 _Wait..._

"...Does that mean...?" Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon in confusion.

"I think I love you, too." Taeyeon finally blurted out with a small smile on her face, but the look in her eyes...definitely not just like.

Tiffany smiled one smile that is as bright as the sun on a sunny day and as beautiful as the sky tonight. No really, her eyes look just like the moon when she smiles.

"That feels good to hear," Tiffany admitted

"Yeah...imagine how getting a confession as big as yours would feel like."

Tiffany paused for a second and let the realization that Taeyeon feels the same for her sink in, "Wow...that's...a lot."

"Yeah...I love you, though. Be my girlfriend?" Taeyeon smiled, causing Tiffany's smile to grow bigger and only prettier.

"Okay..." She said with the most sincere expression Taeyeon had ever seen her make, "And...I love you, too."

Like what anyone would do in this situation, the two of them leaned in closer to each other and kissed more passionately than they ever have.

However, Taeyeon cannot let the romance last long, "Can we go back to my apartment now, because honestly, I have been only getting more and more turned on since we kissed in the car." She said in urgent frustration.

"Wow. Way to kill the moment." Tiffany said after finally breaking the kiss.

"No?" Taeyeon made that sad adorably cute face again.

Tiffany bets her life that Taeyeon doesn't even know she's that adorable in people's eyes cause she's one of those assholes who are so good looking but they think they're average.

"You know what? Fuck it. Let's go."

And so, they went back to Taeyeon's apartment and fucked like there is no tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

[Taeyeon - 10:11 AM] Hey you.

[Tiffany - 10:17 AM] Hey 👀 good morning.

[Taeyeon - 10:20 AM] Good morning.

[Taeyeon - 10:20 AM] I want to tease you.

[Tiffany - 10:20 AM] Unf, that's hot.

[Taeyeon - 10:21 AM] I want to please you.

[Tiffany - 10:21 AM] Oh, you already do, every time.

[Tiffany - 10:21 AM] It's been a while since we sexted.

[Taeyeon - 10:22 AM] I want to show you that I need you.

[Tiffany - 10:22 AM] You do?

[Taeyeon - 10:23 AM] I want your body until the very last drop.

[Tiffany - 10:23 AM] You already have it.

[Tiffany - 10:23 AM] All of it.

[Taeyeon - 10:24 AM] I want you to holler when you want me to stop.

[Tiffany - 10:24 AM] Aren't I loud enough already? 😅

[Tiffany - 10:24 AM] I'm sorry, I'm kind of not in the mood right now.

[Taeyeon - 10:25 AM] Who can love you like me?

[Tiffany - 10:25 AM] You tell me.

[Taeyeon - 10:26 AM] Who can sex you like me?

[Tiffany - 10:26 AM] Absolutely no one.

[Taeyeon - 10:27 AM] Who can lay your body down?

[Taeyeon - 10:27 AM] Nobody baby.

[Tiffany - 10:27 AM] Have I mentioned how much I love it when your sex drive goes up like this?

[Taeyeon - 10:28 AM] And who can treat you like me?

[Taeyeon - 10:28 AM] Who can give you what you need?

[Tiffany - 10:28 AM] No one else.

[Tiffany - 10:28 AM] Only you.

[Taeyeon - 10:29 AM] And who can do you all night long?

[Taeyeon - 10:29 AM] Nobody, baby.

[Tiffany - 10:29 AM] Okay...

[Tiffany - 10:29 AM] I'm kind of in the mood right now.

[Taeyeon - 10:30 AM] I want the night for me and you.

[Taeyeon - 10:30 AM] So come here baby and let me do it to you.

[Taeyeon - 10:30 AM] Don't be afraid cause I don't bite.

[Tiffany - 10:30 AM] And what if I want you to 😏

[Taeyeon - 10:31 AM] I promise to give it to you just the way you like.

[Taeyeon - 10:31 AM] I want you right now.

[Taeyeon - 10:31 AM] If you need love, I will be right there baby.

[Tiffany - 10:31 AM] Okay, dammit!

[Tiffany - 10:31 AM] Let's do it!

[Tiffany - 11:01 AM] That was the best of the best 😷

[Taeyeon - 11:01 AM] Glad you enjoyed it 😎

[Taeyeon - 11:01 AM] Now, could you do me a favor?

[Tiffany - 11:02 AM] Looks like someone is also horny 😏

[Taeyeon - 11:02 AM] Not that 😅

[Tiffany - 11:03 AM] ?

[Taeyeon - 11:03 AM] Search the lyrics to Nobody by Keith Sweat.

[Tiffany - 11:04 AM] Ok...ay?

[Tiffany - 11:04 AM] Why, though?

[Taeyeon - 11:05 AM] You'll know when you do it.

[Tiffany - 11:12 AM] Oh my god 😳

[Tiffany - 11:12 AM] I feel so stupid because I know the song and I didn't realize it.

[Taeyeon - 11:12 AM] Are you mad?

[Tiffany - 11:13 AM] No, I just got the best sexting session ever.

[Tiffany - 11:14 AM] I'm just dumbfounded.

[Taeyeon - 11:14 AM] 😁

[Tiffany - 11:15 AM] Oh, I will pay you back for this one day.

[Tiffany - 11:15 AM] You just wait.

[Taeyeon - 11:15 AM] I'm scared 😅

[Tiffany - 11:16 AM] You should be.

[Taeyeon - 11:16 AM] Wanna go to the movies tonight and have sex after?

[Tiffany - 11:17 AM] Sure.

[Tiffany - 12:43 AM] Hey Tae.

[Tiffany - 12:43 AM] You still awake?

[Taeyeon - 12:43 AM] I am indeed still awake.

[Tiffany - 12:44 AM] Whatchu doin?

[Taeyeon - 12:44 AM] Nothing really.

[Taeyeon - 12:44 AM] I'm supposed to be sleeping but my phone is keeping me up.

[Tiffany - 12:45 AM] Like every human being ever?

[Tiffany - 12:45 AM] Send a selfie, I miss your god damn adorable face.

[Taeyeon - 12:45 AM]

[Tiffany - 12:46 AM] Dafuq?

[Tiffany - 12:46 AM] That's not a selfie 😂

[Taeyeon - 12:46 AM] You don't say.

[Taeyeon - 12:46 AM] Don't you already have got plenty of pictures of me

[Tiffany - 12:47 AM] There could never be enough pictures of you.

[Tiffany - 12:47 AM] Just send one dammit.

[Taeyeon - 12:47 AM] Do I really have to? 😑

[Taeyeon - 12:47 AM] The light's switch is so far away from my reach 😫

[Tiffany - 12:48 AM] Okay, we can trade then.

[Taeyeon - 12:48 AM] Nothing you can give me would make me get out of bed.

[Tiffany - 12:49 AM] Even this?

[Tiffany - 12:49 AM] _-NSFW Pic Sent-_

[Taeyeon - 12:49 AM] Fucking hell Tiffany!?

[Taeyeon - 12:49 AM] How many times do I have to tell you that you can not just do that!

[Tiffany - 12:50 AM] Why?

[Tiffany - 12:50 AM] Does my body turn you on that much? 😏

[Taeyeon - 12:50 AM] Oh you know it, that's why you do it don't you?

[Tiffany - 12:51 AM] Yeah, it's nice to know the effect I have on you.

[Taeyeon - 12:51 AM] Wow, you're a devil.

[Taeyeon - 12:51 AM] A super sexy devil

[Tiffany - 12:52 AM] HOW DARE YOU?!

[Tiffany - 12:52 AM] I am 99% angel 😕

[Taeyeon - 12:52 AM] What about that 1%?

[Tiffany - 12:53 AM] Oh, that 1%...

[Taeyeon - 12:53 AM] 😳

[Tiffany - 12:54 AM] Now.

[Tiffany - 12:54 AM] A selfie, please.

[Taeyeon - 12:59 AM]

[Tiffany - 1:00 AM] You're so cute 😆

[Taeyeon - 1:00 AM] Thanks.

[Tiffany - 1:01 AM] Now a sexy one.

[Taeyeon - 1:01 AM] 😑

[Tiffany - 1:01 AM] Hush.

[Tiffany - 1:01 AM] Don't argue.

[Tiffany - 1:01 AM] You know that you own me one.

[Tiffany - 1:01 AM] Just take it.

[Taeyeon - 1:13 AM] _-NSFW Pic Sent-_

[Tiffany - 1:14 AM] That's right.

[Tiffany - 1:14 AM] That's what I call hot.

[Tiffany - 1:14 AM] Good girl.

[Taeyeon - 1:14 AM] Ugh, I love how turned on you make me.

[Tiffany - 1:15 AM] You always get turned on when you see my pictures 😂

[Taeyeon - 1:15 AM] Touché, Hwang.

[Taeyeon - 1:15 AM] Touché.

* * *

...

[Tiffany - 3:44 PM] Hey Tae? 👀

[Taeyeon - 3:56 PM] Yes?

[Tiffany - 3:58 PM] My dad is coming here for vacation this weekend.

[Tiffany - 3:58 PM] Wanna meet him?

[Taeyeon - 3:58 PM] What? 😳

[Taeyeon - 3:58 PM] Are you serious?

[Tiffany - 3:59 PM] Sorry, is it too soon?

[Tiffany - 3:59 PM] He's only here once a year so I thought it might be a chance.

[Tiffany - 3:59 PM] Sorry, never mind, it's too soon.

[Taeyeon - 3:59 PM] Nah, it's cool.

[Taeyeon - 3:59 PM] I would love to meet him.

[Tiffany - 4:00 PM] Really? 🙂

[Taeyeon - 4:00 PM] Yeah, why not?

[Tiffany - 4:01 PM] Is Sunday good for you?

[Taeyeon - 4:01 PM] Sure.

[Taeyeon - 4:01 PM] Let's just hope that I don't shit my pants in front of both of you.

[Taeyeon - 4:01 PM] I don't trust my nerves.

[Tiffany - 4:02 PM] Lol I would love to see that happen 😂

[Taeyeon - 4:02 PM] What? 😳

[Taeyeon - 4:02 PM] Tiffany, I knew you had a bit of sadism in you but not to this extent.

[Tiffany - 4:03 PM] I didn't know either 😅

[Tiffany - 4:03 PM] Does it bother you?

[Taeyeon - 4:03 PM] Unless it's something public, no.

[Tiffany - 4:04 PM] I honestly did not expect you to say that.

[Tiffany - 4:04 PM] I was joking though so you don't have to worry about that.

[Taeyeon - 4:04 PM] Really?

[Taeyeon - 4:04 PM] Damn, I got really excited thinking of giving you a nice spanking.

[Tiffany - 4:05 PM] 😳

[Tiffany - 4:05 PM] Okay, that's really hot.

[Tiffany - 4:05 PM] But if you're the one giving the spanking doesn't that mean that you're the sadist?

[Taeyeon - 4:05 PM] Oh yeah.

[Taeyeon - 4:05 PM] Maybe I too have a bit of sadism in me.

[Tiffany - 4:06 PM] Or maybe you just want to spank me.

[Taeyeon - 4:06 PM] Maybe.

[Taeyeon - 4:06 PM] Will you let me?

[Tiffany - 4:07 PM] Only if you do what I say afterwards 😏

[Taeyeon - 4:07 PM] That doesn't perhaps mean making me shit my pants in public, does it? 😰

[Tiffany - 4:08 PM] Lol no 😂

[Taeyeon - 4:08 PM] Good, good.

[Tiffany - 4:09 PM] Do we have a deal?

[Taeyeon - 4:09 PM] We have a deal.

[Tiffany - 6:33 PM] Why aren't you here yet?

[Tiffany - 6:33 PM] You're over 30 minutes late, how rare.

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] Sorry, I'm stuck in traffic.

[Tiffany - 6:34 PM] Well damn.

[Taeyeon - 6:34 PM] I have been stuck in the same spot for 10 minutes now.

[Tiffany - 6:35 PM] Jesus what's going on?

[Taeyeon - 6:35 PM] I don't know but I can see sirens ahead.

[Taeyeon - 6:35 PM] Pretty sure that's an ambulance.

[Tiffany - 6:36 PM] I wonder what happened.

[Taeyeon - 6:36 PM] I can see someone on the floor.

[Taeyeon - 6:36 PM] He seems to be squirting.

[Tiffany - 6:37 PM] What? Seriously?! 😧

[Taeyeon - 6:36 PM] Hurting! Hurting! I meant hurting!

[Taeyeon - 6:36 PM] My phone changed it on its own!

[Tiffany - 6:37 PM] Oh gosh 😂 I'm dying of laughter.

[Taeyeon - 6:37 PM] 😑

[Taeyeon - 6:37 PM] I regret resetting my phone.

[Taeyeon - 6:37 PM] I'm so bored.

[Taeyeon - 6:37 PM] Save me.

[Tiffany - 6:38 PM] Okay.

[Tiffany - 6:38 PM] Say something hot.

[Taeyeon - 6:38 PM] Frying pan 😏

[Tiffany - 6:39 PM] Lol no 😂

[Taeyeon - 6:39 PM] You tell me everything you want me to do to you.

[Tiffany - 6:40 PM] I want you to pick me up a McDouble on your way to my apartment.

[Taeyeon - 6:40 PM] Lol okay 😂

[Taeyeon - 6:40 PM] The traffic is starting to clear up 😃

[Taeyeon - 6:40 PM] I will be there in thirty.

[Tiffany - 6:41 PM] If not, I'm licking your butt out.

[Taeyeon - 6:41 PM] Um...shouldn't we talk about that first?

[Tiffany - 6:42 PM] Great 😂 Now my phone is doing the same as yours.

[Tiffany - 6:42 PM] I meant locking. I'm locking you out if you're not here in thirty minutes.

[Taeyeon - 6:42 PM] Awkward 😅

* * *

...

"Jesus Tae, calm down. It's just my dad." Tiffany put a hand on Taeyeon's shoulder for support.

They were about to go inside of a restaurant where they're meeting Mr. Hwang and Taeyeon prediction about shitting her pants out of nervousness might come true if she does not calm down.

"Exactly. It's _your_ dad." Taeyeon put a hand on her raging heart. She's sweating so bad and she's having a case of a nervous foot, "Oh god what if he doesn't like me? What if he's mad because I made his daughter realize she's a lesbian? My face is screaming trouble, isn't it? It's totally visible, oh go- "

Tiffany couldn't handle hearing Taeyeon babble on her own like that and shut her up with a kiss.

On the other hand, Taeyeon was too stunned to even response, but it did indeed calm her down drastically.

"You okay?" Tiffany asked once she pulled away.

"Y- Yeah." Taeyeon looked down and let out a deep breath while nodding.

"Shall we go in?" Tiffany asked softly.

"Yeah..." Taeyeon nodded once more and took Tiffany's extended hand.

Once they were inside, Tiffany spotted her dad sitting on a table and waved as they approached him.

" _Daddy!_ " Tiffany was immediately engulfed in a tight hug from her dad.

" _How's my baby girl?_ "

Taeyeon eyes the two as they hugged and greet each other. She had a difficult time keeping up with their conversation because they were talking in English because let's face it, English class in high school does nothing to prepare you for an actual conversation with a foreigner. The nerves came back when she realized that Mr. Hwang does not look Asian at all. He was tall, had beeline honey blonde hair, and looked quite young to be Tiffany's dad, " _So...Daddy...this is her._ " Tiffany gestured at Taeyeon.

"Ah, hello." Mr. Hwang changed to Korean once he turned to Taeyeon.

"Nice to meet you." Taeyeon bowed politely and shook his extended hand.

In a few seconds, the three of them were sitting around the table. Taeyeon was busy slowly consuming her meal. Tiffany and her Dad were enjoying each other's company and were catching up. Taeyeon who had been feeling awkward suddenly heard the sound of a camera shutter. She looked up and saw that Mr. Hwang had his phone up pointed at her.

" _Daddy!_ " Tiffany yelled.

" _W- What?! I'm checking time._ "

A little shocked by Mr. Hwang's action, Taeyeon looked at Tiffany with her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Sorry," Tiffany muttered a small apology.

"Look here."

Taeyeon turned back to Mr. Hwang once he switched to Korean again.

"I'm sure you're a good girl, a very good girl. But this is my daughter. I am her father." He hit his chest twice, "She said I like this girl and I said okay. So let me just ask you some questions. Just a few small questions."

Tiffany immediately regretted having her dad meet Taeyeon and face palmed, embarrassed to even face Taeyeon.

"Okay. Sure. Of course." Taeyeon immediately sat up straight and glanced at Tiffany who's still face palming.

"Good, good." Mr. Hwang smiled, pleased that Taeyeon agreed to his request, however, that smile turned into a stern look in the matter of a second, "What's your name?"

"My full name is- "

"Full name."

"Kim Taeyeon."

"How old are you?"

"22."

"When is your birthday?"

"March 9th."

"What's your star sign?"

"Pis- "

"You know what? Wait a minute, I'm writing this down." proceeded to take a small notebook and a mini pen out of his back pocket, "Gotta see if you two are matching."

Taeyeon slowly turned to Tiffany for help but Tiffany refused to acknowledge the conversation her dad had started.

"What do your parents do?" He continued his questioning.

"My dad is an actuarial executive in a bank and my mother is a housewife."

"Were you born here?"

"Ah, yes."

"Where were your parents born?"

"Um...pretty sure here as well."

"Which part of Korea?"

"Jeolla province." Taeyeon frowned, trying to remember a conversation she had with her dad once.

"Which side of Jeolla?"

"North"

"Which part?"

"I think Jeonju?"

"Which school did they attend?"

"Um...I don't really know." A grimace threatened to appear on Taeyeon's face but she managed to control her expression.

"Which school are you attending?"

"K-Arts."

"Which year?"

"Forth. Next semester is my last."

"What major?"

"Music and Visual arts."

"Do you have a job?"

"Um...no."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

Taeyeon paused and hesitated to say her next words, "I have one little sister."

"What does she do?"

"She's also in college."

"Is she married? Does she have kids? Do _you_ have kids? "

"What?! No, no." Taeyeon got flustered and waved her hand in the air in denial.

"Is your sister lesbian too?"

"Uh, I don't know. No, I don't think so."

"Do you drive?"

"Yes."

"How fast?"

"Within the street's speed limit."

"Which car?"

"A...Porsche."

"Which year?"

"20XX"

"Do you use winter tires?"

"When necessary, yes."

"How much is your rent?"

"I own my apartment."

"Eight times nine?"

"72?"

"Do you speak English?"

"A little."

"Good, good. Let me hear."

" _Yu aar bery hansom,_ " Taeyeon said out of reflex.

" _I know, right?_ " Mr. Hwang nodded in approval, "Do you like to drink or smoke?

"Ah no."

"Both?"

"No, no!"

"I know you, young people, these days like to drink and smoke."

"I don't, I swear!"

"What's your future plan, huh?"

"I w- "

"When are you two getting married?"

"M- Married?! That's- "

"How many kids are you planning to adopt? Do you two talk about these things?"

"Uhm, no we- "

"How will you survive on a deserted island?"

"S- Stay hydrated and build a big S.O.S sign with leafs."

"You know, my daughter used to date guys. Do you know about this? Are you okay with it?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course."

"Is that your hair's natural color? Are you going to dye it?"

"Um, maybe, I don't- "

"How tall are you?"

"5"2"

"When did you two meet?"

"About 4 months ago."

"How did you meet?"

"Through a mutual friend." That was a lie.

"How many times do you meet a week?"

"4 to 6 times."

"Are you vegetarian?"

"Um, no I- "

"Vegan?"

"No, no. I- "

"Pescetarian?"

"What? I don't- "

"What's your shoe size?"

"7."

"How much do you weight? Pound, and then Kilo."

"97 pounds/44 kilograms."

"How much sugar do you put in your tea, huh?"

"2 spoons."

"What's your backup plan? What's your savings plan?"

"Just a li- "

"When you're eating fries, you dip the fries in the ketchup, after you take a bite, do you dip it again?"

"..."

"Okay, thank you, daddy, but that's enough." Tiffany finally decided to stop her dad from interrogating Taeyeon any further.

"But baby I- "

"Since we're done eating, Tae why don't you go heat up the car?"

"Okay." Taeyeon couldn't be more relieved for her girlfriend's interruption, "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hwang."

"Okay, bye bye!" Mr. Hwang said in a hurry after seeing that his daughter and her girlfriend are indeed leaving.

"Daddy, what the hell was that?" Tiffany snapped.

"What? I was just asking a few question." Mr. Hwang explained himself, "Baby, she's a nice girl. I like her. I really like her. That's a good girl. Make sure you don't scare her away, okay?"

Tiffany facepalmed once more and sighed, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You just did."

And with that, Tiffany left her dad in that restaurant and stepped out to meet Taeyeon back in the car. When she got inside in passenger seat, she sat there silently and waited for Taeyeon to raise her head off the steering wheel.

"You okay?"

Taeyeon did not answer.

"I'm sorry."

Taeyeon finally removed her forehead from the steering wheel and leaned back in her seat, "It's okay." She said while pulling away from the restaurant and hoped that she will never have to go through that again.

She's so stressed right now that it would take a miracle to fix her mood.

"I love you."

Well, that worked just fine.

"I love you too." Taeyeon glanced at Tiffany and smiled.

"Let's go back to your place. I have something in mind to make this up to you."

"Oh really? And what does that involve?"

Tiffany smirked, "Hm? I don't know. A new piece of lingerie perhaps."

"Grrrr," Taeyeon growled.

Let's just say that staying within the speed limit was difficult that night.

In more ways than one.


	16. Chapter 16

[Tiffany - 12:55 PM] Hey Tae.

[Tiffany - 12:55 PM] How are you feeling today?

[Taeyeon - 1:26 PM] Thanks to you, I think I'm okay today.

[Taeyeon - 1:26 PM] You know you've made it in life when your girlfriend picks up your nasty tissues without complaints.

[Tiffany - 1:27 PM] What the hell is that? 😂

[Tiffany - 1:27 PM] Are you okay, though?

[Taeyeon - 1:27 PM] I don't think having sex while one of us has the flu is a good idea.

[Tiffany - 1:28 PM] I don't feel anything out of the usual so that's a good sign.

[Tiffany - 1:28 PM] Besides, I haven't topped you in a while so it's worth it 😏

[Taeyeon - 1:28 PM] Okay 😅

[Tiffany - 1:29 PM] Why are you still shy about it?

[Taeyeon - 1:29 PM] I'm just not used to it, that's all.

[Tiffany - 1:30 PM] What?

[Tiffany - 1:30 PM] Judging from the amount we have been doing it you should be used to it by now.

[Taeyeon - 1:30 PM] 😑

[Tiffany - 1:31 PM] That's it, we're putting you in intense training.

[Tiffany - 1:31 PM] You're not allowed to top until you get used to bottoming.

[Taeyeon - 1:31 PM] What?! 😧

[Taeyeon - 1:31 PM] That's not fair at all.

[Tiffany - 1:32 PM] It is now 😤

[Taeyeon - 1:32 PM]

[Tiffany - 1:32 PM] 😊

[Taeyeon - 1:32 PM]

[Tiffany - 1:32 PM] 😊

[Tiffany - 8:17 PM] So I was thinking...

[Taeyeon - 8:17 PM] ?

[Tiffany - 8:18 PM] If you've got a choice, what animal do you want to be?

[Taeyeon - 8:18 PM] Why?

[Tiffany - 8:18 PM] Just answer the question Taeyeon

[Taeyeon - 8:19 PM] Jesus christ, calm the fuck down.

[Taeyeon - 8:19 PM] I wanna be a frog 😊

[Tiffany - 8:19 PM] Why?

[Taeyeon - 8:20 PM] Frogs are always happy.

[Taeyeon - 8:20 PM] Because they eat whatever bugs them.

[Taeyeon - 8:20 PM] Get it? 😂 bugs them.

[Tiffany - 8:20 PM] 😐

[Tiffany - 8:20 PM] 🔫

[Taeyeon - 8:21 PM] Sorry.

[Tiffany - 8:22 PM]

[Taeyeon - 8:22 PM] SO SO SO SO SORRY.

[Taeyeon - 8:22 PM] NEVER DOING IT AGAIN.

[Tiffany - 8:22 PM] You better not.

[Taeyeon - 8:23 PM] What do you wanna be?

[Tiffany - 8:23 PM] A falcon.

[Tiffany - 8:23 PM] Don't tell Jessie.

[Tiffany - 8:24 PM] Don't ask.

[Taeyeon - 8:24 PM] Okay...

[Taeyeon - 8:24 PM] I love you...

[Tiffany - 8:24 PM] Good

[Taeyeon - 11:28 PM] You have my heart.

[Tiffany - 11:30 PM] And we'll never be worlds apart.

[Taeyeon - 11:30 PM] Maybe in magazines.

[Tiffany - 11:31 PM] But you'll still be my star.

[Taeyeon - 11:31 PM] Baby, cause in the dark.

[Tiffany - 11:31 PM] You can't see shiny cars.

[Taeyeon - 11:32 PM] And that's when you need me there.

[Tiffany - 11:32 PM] With you I'll always share.

[Taeyeon - 11:32 PM] That was great 😆

[Tiffany - 11:33 PM] I'm saying this again, let's make a duet.

[Tiffany - 11:33 PM] I'm a good singer ya know 😏

[Taeyeon - 11:33 PM] Proof it.

[Tiffany - 11:34 PM] I will sing Umbrella for you if you sing something for me.

[Tiffany - 11:34 PM] Come to think of it, how come you have never sang anything for me even though you're a music major?

[Taeyeon - 11:34 PM] You never asked for it...

[Tiffany - 11:34 PM] Well I'm asking now.

[Taeyeon - 11:35 PM] Sure. Can you come over now?

[Tiffany - 11:35 PM] Sure sure.

[Taeyeon - 11:36 PM] Bring the lingerie.

[Tiffany - 11:36 PM] Fuck you

[Taeyeon - 11:36 PM] You will 😎

* * *

...

"Yah."

"..."

"Yah!"

"..."

"Yah!?"

"..."

"FUCKING HELL?! ANSWER ME WHEN I CALL YOU!"

Tiffany who had been looking down her phone for the past hour looked up in surprise when Jessica suddenly screamed, "Did you say something?" She asked innocently.

"No shit!"

"Jeez, calm down. What do you want?"

Jessica face palmed and let out a loud stressful sigh, "Don't you think you have been spending way too much time with Taeyeon?"

Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "Well duh. She's my girlfriend."

"I know but..." Jessica shook her head, "Now it's a bit too much. It's either you're not here at all or you're here but always texting her or face timing her."

"Not all the time."

"Oh please. "Jessica scoffed, "Even when you're in the bath you're talking to her. I hear you."

Now that Tiffany is thinking about it. Since she and Taeyeon started dating her whole life started revolving around Taeyeon. The first thing she does in the morning is either kiss Taeyeon when she's staying over or check her phone to see if Taeyeon texted her yet. If not, she texts her anyway. When she's eating, it's either with Taeyeon or while texting or face timing Taeyeon. Whatever she's doing. It's either with Taeyeon or while texting Taeyeon. Even now when she's watching a movie with Jessica in their living room. She's also texting Taeyeon at the same time.

"You know what...maybe you're right," Tiffany admitted uncomfortably. She was never the clingy girlfriend. In fact, she was never that attached to anyone in her life. Well, other than her late mom, that is. Never a romantic partner. But now she and Taeyeon are attached at the hip.

"Maybe? Bitch, you know I'm right." Jessica snapped, "When was the last time you hung out with me and the girls?"

Tiffany looked down and tried hard to remember when that was. The fact that she's trying hard to remember something like that only meant that it was a long time ago. Well...since Taeyeon happened.

"You can't remember can you?" Jessica said in a bitter tone. Although she likes Taeyeon as the girlfriend of her BFF. She defiantly doesn't like how Tiffany is drifting away and _fast,_ "Yeah, we're definitely having a girls night. Cancel whatever you have with Taeyeon tomorrow night because we're getting with the girl and you have nothing to say about it."

"But-"

"Shush."

Tiffany was actually not planning to protest but seeing Jessica so determined like this makes her feel warm inside. Despite how cold and spiteful Jessica is, she does treasure their friendship very much, and Tiffany will never deny that.

And so...

The next night comes.

"Tiff! Get off your phone!"

"Noo~"

Apparently, to stop thinking about Taeyeon is harder than Tiffany thought it would. She's currently out with her usual group of friends. Sooyoung, Hyoyeon, and Jessica of course. They have been shopping for the last three hours and she had not let go of her phone for a moment.

Taeyeon who's also out with her own friends was in exactly the same situation as her. Refusing to let go of her phone and continued texting Tiffany.

This is a big problem. Both of them knew it. It's never a good idea to be this attached. There is no way it will end right. And so. For the sake of her best friend's one successful relationship. Jessica decided to reach out for unexpected lengths and asked a favor from Sooyoung.

While they were waiting outside for Tiffany to finish her bathroom break. Jessica took the chance to have a conversation with Sooyoung and Hyoyeon in private, "That bitch needs to pull herself together." She said.

" _Agree._ " Sooyoung and Hyoyeon who have come to notice how distracted Tiffany is both nodded in agreement, "Just steal her phone already." Hyoyeon said with a spiteful expression.

"I tried. She almost punched me in the face to get it back." A glare formed itself on Jessica's face making Sooyoung and Hyoyeon get the chills all the way down to their spines. Just by remembering last night when she snatched Tiffany's phone away from her mid-text, Jessica immediately felt frustration and anger building up inside of her. She only meant for Tiffany to spend a little bit of time with her but it seems like Tiffany didn't have the same idea in her pretty little head. Let's just say that Tiffany wasn't very pleased with her.

If Taeyeon wasn't the great girl she was, Jessica wouldn't have hesitated in getting straight into a fight with Tiffany about it. But this is her best friend's first decent partner. Might as well keep their relationship decent while she works on knocking some sense into her best friend's head. However. Despite the talk they had last night. Tiffany still insisted on spending more time on her phone texting Taeyeon than spend some quality time with her friends that she hadn't had in quite a while.

"Say..."

"Hm?" Sooyoung looked up at Jessica who was looking at her with interest.

"You're friends with Taeyeon's friends, right?"

Sooyoung squinted, "Yeah. What about them?"

"How about..."

And so...

The night continues.

After getting _Shopping With Friends_ checked off her _To Do List._ Tiffany thought that maybe she could go to Taeyeon's place and maybe get something going. It's been only two days since she last saw Taeyeon but here she is missing her like crazy. Some might find this cute. Some might find this creepy. Some might say that it's normal. But in reality. It was an obsessive behavior coming from the both of them. No healthy relationship could continue on like this.

And so...

With Sooyoung's help. Jessica managed to get two groups of friends in one apartment. By the end of that night, Jessica realized that getting 8 unique girls in one apartment is a bad idea.

The night started by Tiffany and Taeyeon making out on the couch, trying to get something going just like how they planned for the rest of the night. Taeyeon was laying on top of Tiffany, kissing passionately and touching her here and there where Tiffany let out a moan every time her body felt pleasure.

 _"Don't you think you have been spending way too much time with Taeyeon?"_

It was Jessica's voice echoing in her head that made her mind go far away. She realizes herself that whatever she feels for Taeyeon right now is a wonderful feeling she never wants to let go of. But now she knows that it might have gotten a bit too far. She doesn't even remember what her friends were saying earlier that night. All she remembers was texting Taeyeon all night until now.

What did she do the night before?

Watch a movie with Jessica.

Wrong. Text Taeyeon and have a fight with Jessica for snatching her phone.

When was the last time she hung out with Sooyoung and Hyoyeon?

Earlier that night.

Wrong. Way back when the school year was still going.

Upon realizing that. Tiffany was left with a weird sensation in the back of her head. It might have been Taeyeon's hand that's stroking her hair right now. But Tiffany was sure it was that feeling called _Feeling Bad For Someone_. And that someone was none other than herself. She feels so sorry for herself to have fallen in love with Taeyeon that hard that she didn't even realize how obsessive she got. Taeyeon, Taeyeon, Taeyeon. That's all that has been going inside of her since she learned of that name.

"Whatever is making your head busy right now will have to wait." Taeyeon suddenly cut Tiffany off her thoughts before she got the chance to get too deep into them, "Fany-ah. I need you to look at me right now. Kiss me back. Okay? It's just the two of us tonight. I want you to enjoy it."

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon's soul through her eyes. She could see lust, love, and a little bit of fragility only she's allowed to see at this moment. And Taeyeon is kissing her again. Once, twice, until Tiffany had a taste and realized she will never have enough. Taeyeon is everywhere up her back and over her arms and suddenly she's kissing her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need Tiffany has never known before.

 _*Ding* *Dong*_

And the moment was over once the door bell rang.

Taeyeon's head snapped up with the most annoyed expression she had ever made, "Who in their right mind visits someone at midnight?" She said with just as much annoyance as her face.

*Ding* *Dong*

"Ignore it." Taeyeon shook her head but the moment her lips were about to touch Tiffany once more. The ringing suddenly got way out of hand.

Tiffany felt uncomfortable with continuing on like this, "Go see who it is, Taeyeon. It might be important." She said, feeling a bit concerned for the well being of the person behind the door.

"No, it isn't." Taeyeon said as she got off of Tiffany's body and straightened her clothes in an attempt to look more presentable, "I know exactly who's behind that door."

And true to Taeyeon's words. She did know who was behind all the excessive ringing. She looked through the peephole and grimaced when she saw that her suspicion was spot on.

"What do you want?" Taeyeon said as she opened the door. Not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Unnie~" It was Yoona with her annoyingly cute voice, "We've come to play."

"We?" Taeyeon questioned and looked behind Yoona.

Before she could even get a glimpse, she was pushed out of the way and the midnight visitor a.k.a Im Yoona intruded her apartment.

"Wha- Hey. Where do you think you're- " Taeyeon grimaced at the scene in front of her.

Right behind Yoona came in Yuri, "Sup Taeng?"

"Yul? What the hell are you doing here?" Taeyeon just held the door open and watched Yuri go inside the apartment, completely ignoring her.

"Wow. Nice apartment Taeyeon." Jessica came in next.

"J- Jessica? W- What? I'm so confused." Taeyeon clenched her hair as if she was crazy. Why were these people visiting her at this hour? Moreover, why was Jessica with Yoona and Yuri?

"Hey, Taeyeon." Sooyoung was the one who entered next and greeted Taeyeon with a simple wave.

"H- Hey." Taeyeon waved back awkwardly and watched Sooyoung follow Jessica's steps.

"Hi, I'm Hyoyeon. I bought pizza." A girl unknown to Taeyeon entered the apartment next and gave Taeyeon a high five on her raised hand that was previously waving to Sooyoung.

"H- Hi? Welcome. Thanks?"

"Yeah, sure." Hyoyeon put the pizza boxes on top of Taeyeon's hands and followed the others inside the apartment.

With her mouth wide open, Taeyeon peeked at her suddenly crowded and noisy living room in wonder. What the fuck was going on?

"Close that big mouth of yours. Your saliva is almost spilling."

"Huh? What?" Taeyeon's head snapped back to the door where Sunny was in the process of closing it, "S- Soonkyu-yah. I- I don't understand. What's going on?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Sunny snapped.

"BITCH, CALM THE FUCK DOWN."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!? THEN DON'T CALL ME BY MY FUCKING OLD NAME!"

"IT WAS OUT OF HABIT. I'M SORRY, OKAY?!"

"Good, good." Sunny calmed down at once and nodded, accepting Taeyeon's apology, "Here's some booze. You can drink tonight."

A certain glow was ignited in Taeyeon's eyes as she looked inside of the plastic bag Sunny just gave her. There was actual Alcohol inside. Real delicious alcohol. Not a cheap beer can.

"Come on. We're having a party. It's been a while since we hung." Sunny smiled and pulled Taeyeon inside her own apartment.

Taeyeon who was still staring inside the plastic bag full of alcohol followed without complaints.

Tiffany did not know how the hell all of this happened. She didn't know how she ended up squeezed between Sunny and Jessica who were talking about their sex adventures, which made her very uncomfortable by the way. She didn't know how she ended up watching Yuri and Hyoyeon doing a dance choreography over loud music that would certainly have annoyed the shit out of Taeyeon's neighbors if the walls weren't sound proof. She also didn't know how she ended up listening to Taeyeon cursing as if she was a kid who wasn't allowed to curse for the longest time while she, Yoona and Sooyoung played a video game.

First of all. All of them were obviously drunk. Second of all, who thought partying at 1 in the morning was a good idea? Third of all, how the fuck did all of this happen?

"He asked me to jerk him off with my feet. Do you believe that?" Sunny said that as if it was the craziest thing she had ever heard and grunted before consuming a shot of some alcoholic substance.

"Girl, you saw nothing. A guy asked me if he could pee on me. That douche wouldn't even go down on me." Jessica said back as she slammed her empty glass on the coffee table.

"Hmm. What an asshole. How could he refuse to go down on a pretty girl like you." Sunny said in annoyance.

"I know, right?! I mean, look at this face. Might as well get elected for Ms. Korea."

"Ha...a face I wouldn't mind having between my legs." Sunny suddenly gave Jessica a suggestive look.

Jessica responded with a smirk and proceeded to check Sunny out, looking her up and down and certainly liking what she's looking at.

"OKAY, I'M DONE," Tiffany shouted and stood right up as if she was just hit by thunder. She certainly did not want to watch her best friend have another one night stand with Taeyeon's best friend nonetheless.

Tiffany let out an uncomfortable groan and walked over to Yuri and Hyoyeon looking for a more none-ear bleeding zone. So she walked over to Hyoyeon and Yuri who were dancing none stop for the last hour.

"Hey, Tiff. Join us." Hyoyeon yelled for her to join the two of them and hoped that Tiffany actually heard her voice over the loud music.

Tiffany thought about it for a second. Then she realized that these two had only met each other an hour ago but still managed to find chemistry in their dancing and synchronized. The idea of joining the two of them made feel disappointed. Now don't get her wrong. She's not that bad of a dancer. She's just pretty damn sure she will end up embarrassing herself by simply trying to keep up with these two. She knows that Hyoyeon is a dancing queen and the fact that Yuri managed to keep up with her proofed that she wasn't short from good herself.

"Nah. I'm good over here." Tiffany waved at Hyoyeon and walked over to the other side of the living room where Taeyeon was sitting between Yoona and Sooyoung, punching the buttons of a controller with her fingers. Her face was bright red and her eyes were dazed which made Tiffany wonder if she even was focusing on the game.

Tiffany looked at the screen and saw that Taeyeon was controlling a car in the middle of a city and was making the car go fast on the sidewalk therefore a bunch of people literally flew up once the car bumped into them.

"HA HA HA DIE MOTHA FUCKAH."

Yup. Taeyeon was definitely pretty focused on her game. Yoona and Sooyoung, being the gluttons they are, laughed as they ate away the pizza. Tiffany shrugged and grabbed a slice from the box and watch as Yoona reached to a cabinet and took out another game to play.

"Come on Unnie. I'm gonna get revenge for last time." Yoona said with a smirk as she grabbed the second controller with her greasy fingers and sat back next to Taeyeon.

"Yeah. You wish. I'm gonna whoop your ass." Taeyeon let out such an evil laugh that made Tiffany smile at once.

As Tiffany watched Taeyeon's and Yoona's characters beat the shit out of each other in the screen, she noticed that Sooyoung has been staring at her for a while now.

"What?" Tiffany asked with a smile.

Sooyoung smiled back, "You really love her don't you?" She asked.

Tiffany's smile grew wider as the redness of her check due to the alcohol increased, "Yeah."

"I have never seen you look at someone like this before. Even your boyfriend back in high school."

Tiffany nodded, "Now I know that that really wasn't love."

"Well, thank god for that. Everyone thought you were making a mistake when you two broke up."

Tiffany chuckled, "Nah. There definitely was a little bit of infatuation in there. But not quite love."

"Not love..." Sooyoung suddenly looked down and sighed, "That's not fair! I wanna be in love too!" Okay. That was definitely the alcohol speaking. Sooyoung would never ever admit something like that.

"Don't worry girl! I'm here for yah!" Yoona who had just lost against Taeyeon fled to Sooyoung's side with actual tears in her eyes.

"Yoona~" Sooyoung cried along.

"Unnie~~" Yoona hugged her even tighter.

Tiffany stared at the two of them in amusement and couldn't help it but laugh at the sight, and defiantly post a few snap chats.

Main while Taeyeon...

"HAHAHA VROOM VROOM BITCH!"


	17. Chapter 17

[Taeyeon - 10:33 PM] Hey Fany-ah 👽

[Taeyeon - 10:33 PM] Having fun without your girlfriend?

[Tiffany - 10:38 PM] Oh god.

[Tiffany - 10:38 PM] TaeTae, save me 😫

[Taeyeon - 10:38 PM] I guess that's a no.

[Tiffany - 10:39 PM] Fuck no.

[Tiffany - 10:39 PM] You know how much I hate the club scene.

[Tiffany - 10:39 PM] I don't like booze that much.

[Tiffany - 10:39 PM] I hate the stench of cigarettes and crack.

[Tiffany - 10:39 PM] You eventually get tired of dancing.

[Tiffany - 10:39 PM] And I certainly don't want to hook up with anyone.

[Taeyeon - 10:40 PM] Wow, calm down.

[Taeyeon - 10:40 PM] If you hate clubs that much then why did you go?

[Tiffany - 10:40 PM] I hadn't spent much time with the gang lately.

[Tiffany - 10:40 PM] I don't want to be the type to forget her friends once she gets a lover 😑

[Taeyeon - 10:41 PM] Okay, I get where you're coming from.

[Tiffany - 10:41 PM] Can you pick me up later, though?

[Tiffany - 10:41 PM] I don't wanna ride a cab.

[Taeyeon - 10:42 PM] Sure. When should I swing by?

[Tiffany - 10:42 PM] I want you outside exactly 30 minutes from now, okay?

[Taeyeon - 10:42 PM] Okay.

[Taeyeon - 10:42 PM] Anything for my mistress.

[Tiffany - 10:43 PM] Fuck that's hot.

[Taeyeon - 10:43 PM] I love how fast you get turned on.

[Tiffany - 10:43 PM] What can I say?

[Tiffany - 10:43 PM] I have a hot girlfriend 😏

[Taeyeon - 10:43 PM] Look who's talking.

[Tiffany - 10:44 PM] Aww thanks TaeTae

[Taeyeon - 10:44 PM] I didn't compliment you yet.

[Tiffany - 10:44 PM] I know what you were going to say.

[Taeyeon - 10:44 PM] And what is that, exactly?

[Tiffany - 10:45 PM] Something about my ass and tits.

[Taeyeon - 10:45 PM] Confident much?

[Tiffany - 10:45 PM] Yup 😛

[Tiffany - 10:45 PM] You made me like this.

[Taeyeon - 10:46 PM] And that's how you should feel.

[Taeyeon - 10:46 PM] Alright. Mission success.

[Tiffany - 10:46 PM] You're just the sweetest thing ever, TaeTae.

[Tiffany - 10:47 PM] How do you bare with my attitude?

[Taeyeon - 10:47 PM] Bitch I love you 😐

[Taeyeon - 10:47 PM] Your bossy attitude is probably one of the main reasons why I fell in love with you.

[Tiffany - 10:48 PM] Says the one who claims to be a top 😂

[Taeyeon - 10:48 PM] Hey, I'm trying to be romantic here 😕

[Tiffany - 10:48 PM] Fine fine.

[Tiffany - 10:48 PM] Continue.

[Taeyeon - 10:48 PM] Honestly, Tiffany.

[Taeyeon - 10:49 PM] I'm not very fond of being bossed around much.

[Taeyeon - 10:49 PM] But when it's you...

[Taeyeon - 10:49 PM] Oh boy, I like it too much.

[Tiffany - 10:49 PM] I figured after seeing you interact with Sunny.

[Tiffany - 10:50 PM] Speaking of Sunny.

[Taeyeon - 10:50 PM] What about Sunny? 🌞

[Tiffany - 10:50 PM] Why the emoji?

[Taeyeon - 10:50 PM] There is an emoji of a sun and we're talking about Sunny.

[Taeyeon - 10:50 PM] You gotta take advantage of that.

[Tiffany - 10:51 PM] That's not amusing 😐

[Taeyeon - 10:51 PM] Yes it is 😂

[Taeyeon - 10:51 PM] Her name on my phone is literally just that emoji.

[Tiffany - 10:52 PM] 😐

[Taeyeon - 10:52 PM] 😁

[Tiffany - 10:52 PM] 😐

[Taeyeon - 10:52 PM] 😁

[Tiffany - 10:53 PM] Anyways...

[Tiffany - 10:53 PM] Speaking of Sunny.

[Taeyeon - 10:53 PM] 🌞

[Tiffany - 10:53 PM] FOR FUCKS SAKE TAEYEON!

[Taeyeon - 10:54 PM] 😂

[Tiffany - 10:54 PM] You better quit that or I'm not letting you touch my boobs tonight.

[Taeyeon - 10:54 PM] I don't think I will be the only one upset if that's how tonight ends up 😏

[Tiffany - 10:55 PM] Oh no, TaeTae.

[Tiffany - 10:55 PM] As you know, teasing is one of my favorite things to do to you.

[Tiffany - 10:55 PM] So you better behave...or else.

[Taeyeon - 10:56 PM] I am so sorry.

[Taeyeon - 10:56 PM] Please continue.

[Tiffany - 10:56 PM] Good...good.

[Tiffany - 10:56 PM] So speaking of Sunny.

[Tiffany - 10:56 PM] I think she and Jessie might have a thing for each other.

[Taeyeon - 10:57 PM] WHAT?! 😳

[Taeyeon - 10:57 PM] What gives?

[Tiffany - 10:57 PM] I saw them making out at the little party in your apartment the other day.

[Tiffany - 10:58 PM] They exchanged numbers and Jessie had been on her phone none stop 😑

[Taeyeon - 10:58 PM] And how did I miss their make out session? 😳

[Tiffany - 10:58 PM] Oh, I don't know.

[Tiffany - 10:59 PM] Maybe because you were drunk as fuck after only a few shots?

[Taeyeon - 10:59 PM] Oh...right...

[Tiffany - 10:59 PM] So? What do you think?

[Taeyeon - 11:00 PM] I don't know Fany-ah.

[Taeyeon - 11:00 PM] Sunny never settled with only one person.

[Tiffany - 11:00 PM] Oh...she's that kind of person.

[Taeyeon - 11:00 PM] Yeah...

[Taeyeon - 11:01 PM] Though she's been stuck with her phone for the last few days.

[Taeyeon - 11:01 PM] I have never seen her like that.

[Tiffany - 11:01 PM] Do you think that there might be some hope for something between them?

[Taeyeon - 11:01 PM] I don't know.

[Taeyeon - 11:01 PM] Sunny literally fucks whoever is attractive and has a personality similar to hers.

[Tiffany - 11:02 PM] Well, Jessie is a bitch so that works just fine.

[Taeyeon - 11:02 PM] Right 😅

[Taeyeon - 11:02 PM] I will be grateful for Jessica forever if she manages to make Sunny settle down for a bit, though.

[Tiffany - 11:02 PM] A nymph meets a bitch.

[Tiffany - 11:02 PM] That's very interesting.

[Taeyeon - 11:03 PM] The bedroom must be on fire the whole time, though.

[Taeyeon - 11:03 PM] Ew, I just imagined the scene.

[Tiffany - 11:03 PM] Ew girl fuck 😷 now you made me imagine it too.

[Taeyeon - 11:03 PM] I'm so sorry 😞

[Tiffany - 11:04 PM] That's okay.

[Tiffany - 11:07 PM] Here's a picture of my nipples to get that image out of your head.

[Tiffany - 11:07 PM] _-NSFW Pic Sent-_

[Taeyeon - 11:08 PM] HOLY FUCK.

[Taeyeon - 11:08 PM] HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SEND THESE THINGS OUT OF THE BLUE.

[Taeyeon - 11:08 PM] I'm driving and I almost got in an accident from the shock 😠

[Tiffany - 11:08 PM] Wait, what?

[Tiffany - 11:08 PM] You're texting and driving at the same time?

[Taeyeon - 11:08 PM] No, I'm using the voice entry feature.

[Tiffany - 11:09 PM] Good.

[Tiffany - 11:09 PM] Don't text and drive kids.

[Taeyeon - 11:09 PM] Did you just break the fucking fourth wall?! 😳

[Tiffany - 11:10 PM] No comment.

[Taeyeon - 11:10 PM] By the way.

[Tiffany - 11:10 PM] ?

[Taeyeon - 11:10 PM] I just entered the club.

[Taeyeon - 11:10 PM] Where you at?

[Tiffany - 11:11 PM] What?

[Tiffany - 11:11 PM] Why are you here? 😳

[Taeyeon - 11:11 PM] 30 minutes ago you told me to come pick you up in 30 minutes, remember? 😑

[Tiffany - 11:11 PM] Oh yeah.

[Tiffany - 11:12 PM] What a great chance.

[Tiffany - 11:12 PM] I always wanted to fuck in a club restroom.

[Taeyeon - 11:12 PM] How about we do it in the car after? 😏

[Tiffany - 11:12 PM] Even better 😈

[Taeyeon - 11:13 PM] You little devil.

[Tiffany - 11:13 PM] Oh, you bet I am.

* * *

...

[Taeyeon - 2:59 AM] Fany?

[Tiffany - 3:02 AM] Yes?

[Taeyeon - 3:02 AM] Wait, why are you awake at three in the morning?

[Tiffany - 3:02 AM] Your notifications alert is on.

[Tiffany - 3:02 AM] You just woke me up.

[Taeyeon - 3:03 AM] Oh...sorry.

[Tiffany - 3:03 AM] It's okay I wasn't actually asleep. A bit insomniac tonight.

[Tiffany - 3:03 AM] Anyways. What's wrong?

[Tiffany - 3:03 AM] You never text at this time.

[Taeyeon - 3:03 AM] I still hadn't bought new ear buds so I hadn't listened to music all day.

[Tiffany - 3:04 AM] 😱

[Tiffany - 3:04 AM] I'm so sorry TaeTae.

[Taeyeon - 3:04 AM] It's okay. It was an accident.

[Taeyeon - 3:04 AM] I believe that your foot got hurt more than the ear buds.

[Taeyeon - 3:04 AM] That was a pretty loud cracking sound.

[Tiffany - 3:05 AM] Yeah...

[Tiffany - 3:05 AM] I will buy you new ones.

[Taeyeon - 3:05 AM] Tiffany, I can afford my own ear buds 😑

[Tiffany - 3:05 AM] I know but It was my fault and I wanna shut all those gold-digger comments on twitter 😕 they're starting to annoy me.

[Taeyeon - 3:06 AM] Wait, what?

[Taeyeon - 3:06 AM] Gold-digger comments?

[Taeyeon - 3:06 AM] On twitter?

[Taeyeon - 3:06 AM] Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?!

[Tiffany - 3:07 AM] Because you don't have any social media 🔥

[Taeyeon - 3:07 AM] From who?!

[Tiffany - 3:07 AM] Girls who you go to college with. I'm guessing.

[Taeyeon - 3:07 AM] Girls?

[Taeyeon - 3:07 AM] Who the fuck?! 😳

[Taeyeon - 3:08 AM] The only girls who I hang with are literally the three you met the other day.

[Tiffany - 3:08 AM] Sunny, Yoona, and Yuri.

[Taeyeon - 3:08 AM] Exactly.

[Taeyeon - 3:08 AM] I'm pretty sure my guy friends don't do that shit

[Tiffany - 3:09 AM] Guy friends?

[Tiffany - 3:09 AM] Wait wait wait.

[Tiffany - 3:09 AM] Now this is the FIRST time I hear about this.

[Taeyeon - 3:09 AM] You jealous? 😏

[Tiffany - 3:10 AM] Nah. I know you like my pussy.

[Taeyeon - 3:10 AM] OH MY GOD 😱

[Taeyeon - 3:10 AM] When did you get so vulgar?!

[Tiffany - 3:10 AM] Because of you, my dear.

[Tiffany - 3:10 AM] Because of you.

[Taeyeon - 3:11 AM] What have I created?

[Tiffany - 3:11 AM] An angel

[Taeyeon - 3:11 AM] Yeah, sure.

[Tiffany - 3:11 AM] Good enough.

[Taeyeon - 3:12 AM] Anyway, who are these girls?

[Tiffany - 3:12 AM] Girls you used to fuck, I'm guessing.

[Taeyeon - 3:12 AM] Oh god.

[Taeyeon - 3:12 AM] You know that I don't talk to any of them, right?

[Tiffany - 3:13 AM] Yup.

[Taeyeon - 3:13 AM] I hadn't talked to them every since I was done with that shit.

[Tiffany - 3:13 AM] I know.

[Taeyeon - 3:13 AM] You don't have to worry about it.

[Tiffany - 3:14 AM] I'm not worried about it.

[Taeyeon - 3:14 AM] Really?

[Tiffany - 3:14 AM] Yeah.

[Tiffany - 3:14 AM] Taeyeon I'm literally with you six days a week and sleep over most of the time.

[Tiffany - 3:14 AM] You're never on your phone unless you're texting me or Sunny.

[Tiffany - 3:15 AM] You're incredibly introverted and barely go out unless I pull you out of the house.

[Tiffany - 3:15 AM] Your favorite hobby is laying on the floor and staring at the ceiling while singing on the top of your lungs.

[Taeyeon - 3:15 AM] Which I learned from you by the way.

[Tiffany - 3:15 AM] Yeah, that.

[Tiffany - 3:15 AM] I really think that there is literally no time on your day to be fucking a bitch's ass behind my back.

[Taeyeon - 3:16 AM] Okay. You have become too vulgar.

[Taeyeon - 3:16 AM] I'm a bad impression on you.

[Taeyeon - 3:16 AM] Excluding the pussy eating of course.

[Tiffany - 3:16 AM] Yeah 😂 clearly.

[Tiffany - 3:17 AM] Why are you texting me at this time anyway?

[Tiffany - 3:17 AM] You still didn't tell me.

[Taeyeon - 3:17 AM] Oh, that.

[Taeyeon - 3:17 AM] I couldn't sleep.

[Taeyeon - 3:17 AM] I'm kinda lonely.

[Taeyeon - 3:17 AM] I miss you.

[Tiffany - 3:18 AM] Okay, I don't know how to react.

[Tiffany - 3:18 AM] Should I say Aww because you're cute or feel concerned.

[Taeyeon - 3:18 AM] Can I call?

"Hey, TaeTae."

"Hi..."

"Why does your voice sound so sore?"

"Because I was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling and singing at the top of my lungs."

"Now I feel bad that I taught you that."

"Actually. Thank you for that. My stress levels had been really low since I started doing that."

"Careful, though. Don't do it a lot or you will lose your voice."

"If I'm getting a stress free minute. I don't mind losing it for a few days."

"Really? Well, I'm just gonna learn to live for a few days without hearing your voice."

"Haha. Learn? Aww, do you like my voice that much?"

"I love your voice Taeyeonie."

"..."

"Can you sing something for me?"

"Yeah...of course...although my voice is a little sore but I'm sure you can deal."

"Yeah. Hahaha. Sing for me bitch!"

"Yes, mistress."

"Fuck..."

* _Chuckle_ *

"Okay, okay, go on."

"Okay...

 _Lovin' you is easy cause_ _you_ _'re beautiful_

 _Makin' love with you is all I want to do_

 _Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true_

 _And everything that I do is out of lovin' you_

 _La la la la la la la... do do do do do_

 _No one else can make me feel_

 _The colors that you bring_

 _Stay with me while we grow old_

 _And we will live each day in springtime_

 _Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful_

 _And every day my life is filled with lovin' you Lovin' you_

 _I see your soul come shinin' through_

 _And every time that we oooooh_

 _I'm more in love with you_

 _La la la la la la la... do do do do do_ "

"W- Wow..."

"Haha, I love your reaction. Thanks."

"Taeyeon, that was really sweet."

"..."

"Taeyeon?"

"I meant that you know..."

"What?"

"I really do...want to...like...grow older with you and stuff."

"..."

"Jesus. I'm so sorry. I'm awkward as fuck."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have known how awkward of a person I am since our first text."

"Not that! the thing you said before."

"Oh...y- yeah...it had been in my mind for a while now."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"CUZ' I'M NERVOUS DAMMIT!"

"Haha. I love you TaeTae."

"I love you too..."

"..."

"..."

"I was thinking about that too you know."

"Really? So I'm not the only one who's just so deeply in love?"

"No, hahaha. I have probably felt this way longer than you."

"Fany-ah...you're just...you make me feel amazing..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"So send nudes?"

"Haha, fuck off."

"So no nudes?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Then they fucked happily ever after." _\- The End_


End file.
